Witcher: Fox Path
by Jeager-Thor.12
Summary: Naruto tries to find his way back to the Shinobi world. But will he be able to find his way or will have to be forced to survive the world of monsters, witchers, and sorcerers.
1. Chapter 1

„Witcher: Fox Path"

Chapter 1

„Who am I?"

They failed...

He failed...

He made a promise to end the war. Initially, all by himself. But soon enough, Naruto realized that this was impossible. To burden myself with this was insane. So, naturally, He joined forces with his friends and other shinobis. Even his friend/rival, Sasuke Uchiha joined him. But even that...was not enough.

The air was deadly cold. Blizzard was intense. Naruto was on his knees, trying to breathe. All around him were bodies. Bodies of his friends. Kakashi, Obito, Sakura, and Sasuke. He looks at them. Tears form in his eyes. As they fall, each of them freezes on his cheeks. Naruto looks up and looks at Kaguya. She was floating in the air, her long white hair didn't move from the wind. She was crying as well. How...How someone like that could cry?

"Something ends, Something begins..." -Kaguya said, looking down. Her tone didn't show it, but Naruto was able to feel her emotions. She was sad. Deeply sad."Those are my last words to you...My son."

Suddenly, something grabs Naruto's arms. He looks down and sees it's Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" -Naruto exclaims. For a brief moment, there was a small spark of hope."You're alive!"

"Shut up...Listen." -Sasuke struggles to speak. He lifts his head to look Naruto in the eyes."I don't have time...You have to seal her...Without me."

"What are you talking about?! Each of us has only one mark." -Naruto said, looking down on the sun mark on his right palm."How am I even...?"

Then he feels the surge of new chakra entering his body. He looks at Sasuke in shock as his eyes turn to normal. His Rinnegan was gone. Naruto checks his left palm and is in shock to see half-moon crest. He also feels a surge of chakra in his eyes and knows what Sasuke did. He passed his powers to him.

"You have to...avenge us..." -Sasuke coughs up blood. Naruto grits his teeth in anger."Kill her and save the Shinobi World...I believe in you."

"Sasuke..." -Naruto said quietly. Sasuke eyes lost their light. He was truly dead now. Gone, for good."Damn You!"

"It's over...I'm going to take back my power." -Kaguya said in an icy tone. She lifts her right hand and a giant ball of chakra forms above it.

Naruto somehow managed to get on his feet and flares his Six Path Mode. Sasuke was right. Everything was on his shoulders now. He has to end this. Naruto lifts his hand as well and a giant Rasen-shuriken form above it.

He charges at her. Anger and pain fill his cry. Their attacks collide. A flash of light blinds everything around. The explosion destroyed everything, leaving only a giant crater. In that crater stands a lone figure. Kaguya survived.

"We won, mother..." -Black Zetsu said with a wide grin."The world is yours..."

"No..." -She replies with a grimace.

"W-What do you mean?" -Black Zetsu grin fades quickly. Kaguya activates her byakugan and looks at the sky.

"Hagoromo..." -She said with anger and sadness."You haven't learn anything..."

* * *

"You can open your eyes, Naruto." -Said a familiar, old voice. Naruto opens his eyes to see Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

"Wha-Where am I?" -Naruto asks. He looks around and sees that They are moving through some kind of portal."What happened?!"

"You almost died, but I saved you..." -Hagoromo explains with sigh."I thought that this wouldn't happen. But I was wrong..."

"You have to take me back!" -Naruto shouts at Hagoromo. But the Old Sage only stares at him."C'mon! I have to seal Kaguya!"

"Look at yourself." -Hagoromo said coldly."You're in no shape to fight her. Sasuke passed his powers to You. Do you even know how to use them? How to combine them with your own abilities?"

"But I made a promise! I have to keep it!" -Naruto shouted again. This time with tears in his eyes."I lost my friends and comrades! All of this bullshit because of her!"

"I understand...You'll keep your promise, but not now." -Hagoromo said seriously."Right now...I have to take you far away. To a place where My mother won't find you. There you'll train and learn how to use Sharingan and Rinnegan. As well as all elements and bloodline limits. Now to possess the power to learn everything. Use it and when the time is right, You'll seal my mother."

Naruto drops his head down and clenches his fists. How can he waste his time on something like this? The Shinobi Alliance is under Tsukuyomi. Trap in a world of dreams. In a world of illusion.

**[...Naruto! The old man is right. You can't fight with Kaguya without knowing how to use Sasuke powers. Right now, it would be suicide to fight her. The old man had to save your ass just to tell you this. We'll defeat her, but not now...]**

Naruto nods. He wasn't thinking straight. Losing so many people that he cared about was devastating. But Hagoromo and Kurama were right. He was the only person who could defeat Kaguya. He had to be prepared, otherwise, Sasuke and other sacrifice was for nothing.

"Where are We Going?" -Naruto asks. His voice not hiding his sadness.

"You'll see soon enough." -Hagoromo replies, looking ahead."She won't find You there."

Suddenly there was a disturbance within a portal. Even Naruto notice it with his Rinnegan. Then everything started to shake and crack. They both recognize familiar chakra. It was Kaguya.

"She found us..." -Hagoromo said gravely. He turns toward Young Jinchuriki and places his hand on Naruto's chest."This is my last gift...I'm sorry for this." -Naruto looks at him in confusion."Shinra Tensei!"

An invisible force pushed Naruto toward a cracking wall of the portal. He screamed, trying to catch into something. Then there was darkness.

Hagoromo turns his head to see his mother, looking at him with disappointment. And sadness as well.

"Hello, Mother..." -Hagoromo said calmly. For a few seconds, They're staring at each other without a word. Out of nowhere, Kaguya appears in front of Old Sage and grabs him by the throat."As always...straight to the business."

"Where is the boy, Hagoromo?" -Kaguya orders, her byakugan in full force.

"Now, be a nice boy and answer your Mother's question." -Black Zetsu said with a wide grin.

"Gone...Dead by your hands." -Hagoromo answers as Kaguya grips tighten."You're wasting your time. You won, haven't you? Why bother with someone like me?"

"I'll find, Hagoromo." -Kaguya promised. Slowly she started to absorb Hagoromo's body'."When I do...I'll get back what was mine to begin with."

"Do as you please...But You're wasting your time." -With these last words, Hagoromo was gone.

"I do wonder where Hagoromo sends that brat..." -Black Zetsu said out loud.

"We'll look for him as long as We need to." -Kaguya said coldly."He's still a danger to my plan. And I can't have that." -The space around her cracks again. She had to leave, for now.

* * *

Pain... Blood...Spinning...WAKE UP!...Scream...Water...Drowning...WAKE UP, NARUTO!...Fox...Giant red eyes...YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!...

"Aaarrrgh!" -That scream scared the girl sitting next to him. The Blonde boy got up, holding his head in his hands."My head..."

"Don't scare me like that!" -The Girl snapped. The blonde boy lifts his head and looks at her. When he first saw her, the girl's face was annoyed. But it quickly changes to one of concern."Sorry...You had a nightmare, right?"

The Girl was no older than twelve, dressed in a yellowish shirt with a long black skirt. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. When blinking, he felt tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, something like that." -He replies, wiping his tears."Who are you?"

"My name is Marilka. Like milk." -She introduces herself with a smile."What's your name?"

"I...I don't know." -He replies. The confusion in his voice was clear as a day."I don't remember my name or anything... Where am I?"

"Considering how you look liked when my Father has found you, I'm not surprised." -Marilka said with a sigh."You have amnesia, don't you?"

"Seems like it..." -He agrees, looking down at his hands. Suprise came to his face when he sees two different marks on his palms. A sun and half-moon."My head feels like it's gonna split open."

"We're in Blaviken. It's a country town in Arcsea." - Marilka explains as she's pouring water into a cup. She then gives it to him."But I don't think you know what Arcsea is, huh?"

"Not a clue..." -He said and then taking a long sip. Quickly emptying the cup, he gave it back to Marilka.

"Um, I actually wanted to ask you about something." -Marilka said, looking straight at his face."What's with your left eye? Never seen something like that, you know." -At that, The Blonde was even more confused. She pulled a mirror from a pocket in her skirt. Marilka handed it to him and his eyes widen. His right eye was normal, blue color. His left one was...Well, it was entirely purple with ripple patterns and six commas."Does anything come to mind?

"N-No...nothing at all." -He said while examining his strange eye."I have no idea what's going on."

**[….We need to talk...]**

Chapter 2

„Butchers of Blaviken"

[Six months later.]

Same day as always, Naruto thought. It was like that since he started to work at The Golden Court. The Most elegant inn in the Blaviken. He was very thankful to Marilka Father, Caldemeyn who was the alderman. He owned him his life, so naturally, he had to earn his keep. Other than working at the Inn, Naruto was training outside of Blaviken. With the help of Kurama, Naruto was regaining his memories as well as his skills. So far he remembers most of his childhood, which is something that he actually doesn't want to remember. Kurama said that it's better for him to regain his memories naturally. There was just too much to explain all at once. Kurama only said that he had to regain everything and more to be ready to save his world.

But for now, all Naruto could do was to clean another mug. He looks around and watches how people around him talk, laughs and drink. He had to admit, sometimes it wasn't so bad. Watching people happy and joyful, despite hard times They're living in.

"Hey, can I get another one?" -Ask a female voice. Naruto snaps and turns his head to the source of the voice."I could use another drink."

The Female was young and quite beautiful. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were blue-green. She was wearing light chest armor and a red shirt underneath. Giving her a small smile, Naruto poured her Mahakaman mead.

"What's with your left eye?" -She asks, before taking a big sip. Naruto looks at her with his blue eye. He was wearing a white headband to cover his Rinnegan

"I had an accident...I don't see wear and I have a burn mark, Ms. Mahakaman." -Naruto said with a smug smile. She smiled at him and finished her drink.

"Good one, Whiskers..." -She said with a mocking grin."My name is Renfri. Nice to meet you."

"Name's Naruto. Nice to meet you as well." -Naruto introduced himself with a small smile."You're not from Blaviken, are you?"

"Let just say that I'm passing by my group." -She said while pointing her small group of men drinking together."I'm looking for someone. He might be here in Blaviken."

"Maybe I can help you." -Naruto offered with a smile."Lots of people come to this Inn. Maybe I saw him the other day."

"He's not the type to be around 'Peasants'." -Renfri snorted and gave Naruto the mug."Another one, please."

Naruto takes the mug and fills up again. Then suddenly someone opens the doors of the Golden Court. Naruto turns his eye toward the doors and sees a tall man dressed in black with matching cloak. He was wearing a hood as well, but that didn't help him hide his milk-white hair. As he takes his steps, the entire inn becomes quiet. Everyone looks at the man walking toward the bar. He walks to Naruto who finished filling Renfri mug.

"What can I get you?" -Naruto asks politely. But the man simply puts a piece of paper in front of him.

"Point me to the Alderman house." -The man said in a deep and low voice. His eyes catch Naruto's attention. Similar to a cat and yellow in color.

'So...This must the Witcher that Marilka was talking about...' -Naruto thought while looking the man in the eyes."It's down the alley to the left..."

"Naruto!" -Said harshly the Owner of The Golden Court. His name was Centurion, a friend of Caldemeyn. Naruto quickly steps aside. He doesn't want to piss Centurion off."We don't want your kind here, Witcher..."

"Alderman...Tell me where is, then I'll be on my way..." -Witcher said calmly. There no anger to annoyance in his voice.

"You don't give the order around here." -Said a man behind him. It was one of Renfri boys. A bald one with the face of an angry pig."You mutant son of a bitch!" -Witcher only gave him a glance.

"Hear that?" -Asks Centurion."Leave...On your own or at the end of a rope. Your choice."

"Not a hard choice..." -Witcher said with shrug.

"Fuck that...Kill him with your bare hands if you have to." -Centurion changed his mind. The rest of Renfri group gets up, ready to kill.

Naruto glares at Centurion. Witcher said he'll leave, so why he changed his mind? Naruto would never understand him. He didn't like him from the beginning. But he wouldn't say it out loud. He needed this job

"Come on Witcher. You're not scared of us, are you?" -'Pig' asks mockingly. He grins at the Witcher, while others stare at him."Show us what you got..."

"Give it a rest..." -Renfri finally said. She turns toward her group with an annoyed face.

"Witchers can't be trusted..." -Centurion said icily.

"I'm not talking to you." -Renfri explains, giving Centurion an angry look. She turns to Witcher and said."I apologize for my men for the interference in your day...Hopefully, He can improve his behavior by tomorrow."

"Sorry, Renfri." -'Pig' apologized. He felt uneasy when she was looking at him like that. He and others returned to their table.

"Naruto, give him some beer." -Renfri said without taking her eyes off the Witcher."It's on me.."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. This whole could turn into a bloodbath if she didn't intervene. The Witcher turn back to the bar and put his hands on it. He waited until Naruto gave him his mug of the Rivian Kriek. Centurion snorted and left to attend other clients.

"Thanks, Renfri." -Naruto said with a small smile."This would turn ugly..."

"It's alright." -She said while taking a bite of an apple. Witcher was glancing at her. She noticed it."Want some?"

"I'm full..." -Witcher said. The tone of his voice hasn't changed. It was still calm. They both lift their mugs, but Witcher only took a small sip.

Naruto and Witcher were both surprised as to how quickly Renfri finished her drink.

"My mother would be ashamed if she saw me now." -Renfri said with shrug.

"It'll be our secret then." -Witcher said smugly."Right, bartender?"

"Of course." -Naruto replies with a grin. Renfri smiled at that.

"So what brings to Blaviken, white-hair?" -She asks and takes another bite."Came from hunting monsters?"

"I was traveling by a swamp." -Witcher replies and takes another sip.

"That was a mistake." -Naruto said while crossing his arms."Why not go on the main road?"

"It's hard to make living on main roads" -Witcher said with a small smile.

"You'll need money for new clothes." -Renfri said with a cheeky grin. Witcher didn't say anything to that."Whenever I go, there are always monsters..." -Neither Witcher or Naruto said anything. Her smile was gone, replaced by emotionless expression.

"Anyway..." -Naruto broke the silence."You're looking for Alderman, right? Did you kill that Graveir?"

"No, it's Kikimora." -Witcher replied. Now there was annoyance in his voice.

"Then, He'll have no use of it and you won't get a coin." -Naruto said and Witcher cursed under his nose."But...There is someone who might have some use of it."

"Hm...Where can I find this person?" -Witcher said looking at Naruto lone eye.

"I can show you where he lives. He's a wizard. His name Irion." -Naruto said and Witcher noded."I'll have a break in a few minutes. Wait for me outside, alright?" -Witcher nodded again and slowly left the Inn."So...That's a witcher, huh?"

"Be careful around..." -Renfri warned Naruto, who looked at her confused."You never know what witchers might do you if you piss them off."

"I'll keep that in mind, Renfri." -Naruto said while taking off his apron. He quietly left the tavern. He saw that the Witcher was waiting for him next to a horse who had Kikimora strap to it's back."Sorry for the wait. Are you ready to go?"

"Hm..." -Was all that Witcher had to offer.

"So, what's your name?" -Naruto asked as they made theirs to Master Irion.

"Geralt of Rivia." -Geralt introduced himself."And who You might be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." -Naruto introduced himself with a grin.

"Hm. Never heard of such name." -Witcher said surprised. He glanced at him. Naruto clearly didn't fit with the people of Blaviken. He was also covering his left eye."Where are you from, Naruto?"

"Well...Let's just say its very far, far away." -Naruto said while scratching the back of his head."You know They found me near Blaviken. That was six months ago. I woke up with amnesia. Had no idea who I am or where I was. But I started to regain them. Right now I remember most of my childhood."

"That's good, right? Do you remember where you used to live then?" -Geralt asked. The boy picked his curiosity. There was something strange about it. Suddenly, his medallion reacted.

"It's hard to explain. Anyway, We're here." -Naruto said as they stopped in front of a large tower.

"Keep an eye on Roach..." -Geralt said and Naruto gave him a look."My bad..."

"It's fine." -Naruto waved him off."Go on." -Geral didn't hesitate and vanish behind the doors of the tower."Well, nice to meet you, Roach."

"Are you talking to horses now, Naruto?" -Came a voice from behind. He knew that voice all too well."You know it's a sign of going crazy."

"I'm just watching over it." -Naruto replies and Roach whines."Sorry, 'her'..."

"What are you doing here?" -Marilka asked with a smile. She started to pet the horse.

"A Witcher came to Blaviken." -Naruto explains."He killed Kikimora, so I told him Master Irion might want it."

"Ah, I see. You know that I'm the one who helps Master Irion, right?" -She asks sweet grin.

"Give it a rest. I only helped him out a bit." -Naruto said with shrug.

"Yeah, and You'll get a bit of coin from a witcher, huh?" -Marilka crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Maybe that's your style, but I just like helping people." -Naruto said with a groan."And I know your next line. 'You can't a goody-two-shoes, otherwise, people will be using you.'."

"And I'm right." -Marilka said with a smug smile."You should be charging coins for things like that."

"It's just not my style." -Naruto replied sheepishly. Marilka shook her head in disbelief.

They waited a few minutes until Witcher came out of the Tower. He was wearing his cloak anymore that was hiding light armor.

"Geralt! How did it go?" -Naruto asked with a smile, while Marilka eyes the Witcher.

"Fine..." -He said indifferently. He got on his horse and glance at Naruto."I think...I'll be leaving. It was nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Same to you, Geralt of Rivia." -Naruto said with a nod. With that, Geralt went on his way.

Naruto smiled. Then he felt something off. As if something or someone was watching them. He turns around and only noticed a glimpse of a person. It was Renfri. He was sure of it. Something was off.

"And there goes the coin!" -Marilka exclaims comedically."Really? I...I don't have words for this."

"Go home or somewhere." -Naruto said seriously. Marilka looked at him funny."I'm joking...Go and I have to do something."

"Don't you have to go back to Golden Court?" -Marilka asked confused. She never saw him act like this before.

"I will...Don't worry." -Naruto said with reassured her with a grin."Now go...We'll see each other later."

"A-alright..." -She said, still unsure about Naruto act. When she was gone, Naruto looked at the Tower and heard a familiar voice in his head.

[...You think this Master Irion has anything to do with Renfri stalking us?...]

'Maybe...She's probably gonna go after Geralt.' -Naruto concluded in his thoughts.'I guess checking on Geralt might be a good idea.'

[Forest. Outside of Blaviken]

Naruto silently jumped to another tree branch. He was right above Geralt and Roach. The Witcher was looking for something near a stream. Then he saw Renfri creeping on Geralt. She revealed herself pretty quickly. They're talking about some man called Stregobor, destiny, monsters and lesser evil. But what caught Naruto's attention was that Renfri wanted to do get her revenge in the market. Eventually, Geralt left her and went further into the forest. For reasons unknown to himself, Naruto followed Geralt again.

"I know You're in the trees." -Geralt said while looking up. He saw Naruto immediately.

"Sorry for spying on You." -Naruto said as he jumped down and landed as if it was nothing."But when I saw Renfri stalking us...Well, I wanted to see if you're fine."

"I'm a Witcher, so You have nothing to worry about." -Geralt with a tired smile."But tell me...How can a man jump from the tall tree and not break his legs?"

"Em...well, you see...It's a bit..." -Naruto struggles to come up with an excuse.

"It's a bit hard to explain?" -Geralt gave him a look and Naruto nodded. He sat down next to Geralt and at the forest around them.

"It's not really that, but...You'd think I'm crazy." -Naruto admitted. Geralt glanced at him and saw his troubled expression.

"Try me..." -Geralt said and focused his attention on young Blonde.

"Well, as I said before, I don't remember other things than my childhood." -Naruto said, his eyes darted to his hands. Two different marks on each palm. Geralt noticed them."I'm not from this world...In my world, people use chakra, which is something that you might call magic. There were wars, pain, and suffering. Before I came here, I was fighting alongside my friends against a god-like being...But We lost. Before dying, my best friend gave me his powers." -Naruto lifted his headband and surprised Witcher with his left eye. Then his blue eye turns red with a black dot in the middle and three commas.

"But didn't ou say that you only have your childhood memories?" -Geralt asked curiously."How do you remember events from before you came here."

"I don't...But Kurama does." -Naruto replied and Geralt raised his eyebrow.

"Who's Kurama?" -Geralt asked and Naruto grinned.

"My friend who's been helping me ever since I came here." -Naruto explains, getting a funny feeling from his stomach."Um...He resides in my body. But I can introduce you to him."

"How?" -The tone of Witcher was slowly getting tired. This was a lot. And there is even more to uncover. Suddenly, Geralt was no longer in the forest. The area around changed. There was darkness around them and the only source of light coming from the floor."Where am I?"

"Welcome to my mindscape." -Suddenly Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Geralt turned to him and his eyes widen upon seeing the creature behind him. A giant red-eyed fox with nine tails. The Fox was grinning at him."Kurama, this is Geralt. Geralt, this is Kurama."

"Greetings, Witcher. I wanted to meet you in person." -Kurama said in a very deep tone."I hope I don't intimidate you."

"Not at all..." -Geralt replied with the puffed up chest."So You're telling the truth...heh, hard to believe, but then again, Sorcerers do mess with space and time."

"It's not their fault We're here." -Kurama said."It's because of the Man that created me. He wanted to send us to a place where We could prepare for a final fight. But it all went wrong. So, We ended up here with Naruto having no memories and no way of knowing if We can go back."

"Sound tough. I really don't know what to say." -Geralt admitted."So, what's your goal? Wait around and work at the Inn."

"Train and be ready for anything." -Naruto said with shrug."Having my memories back would be nice too."

"I imagine...So, how do We get out of here?" -Geralt asked, causing Kurama to snort.

"What? Don't you like it already? Not that I can blame you." -Kurama said with a sigh. He didn't really enjoy it either. But there was no other choice.

"Then why not get out?" -Kurama shook his head at that question."You can't?"

"It's not like I can't...But if I did, Naruto would die." -Nine Tails said in a serious manner."In our world there are other beasts like me. They're usually sealed in babies so they could have better control over their power later in their life. But that also means that their lives are connected to us. If they lose us, then They die. Simple."

"Hm...Nothing to be jealous of." -Geralt with a shiver. He wouldn't like to live like that."So, can We get out?... All of this is crazy, but I believe you."

"Of course...Besides Renfri is coming." -Kurama said and both Naruto and Geralt returned back to reality.

"I should be going. See you're around Geralt." -Naruto said and poofed out of exitance. Geralt looked at the poof of smoke and gave a long sigh.

[Blaviken. Golden Court.]

Naruto finished cleaning the mug and put it down. Then, he tilted his head slightly and smiled. It felt good. Good to finally say the truth about him to someone. Even if it was some random person.

"Blondie." -Centurion called him. Naruto glanced at his boss."You're done for today. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir." -Naruto said and left Inn as soon as possible. With what he had learned today, Naruto must inform Alderman. Renfri was dead serious about her revenge.

After a few minutes, Naruto made it Alderman's house. He knocked on the doors and waited. It was Libushe who opened them. She smiled at him warmly.

"Ah! Naruto, I keep telling you. You don't have a knock." -Libushe said tiredly."You're live here as well." -After entering, Naruto gave her a look."Did something happened?"

"I need to talk with Caldemeyn." -Naruto said."Is He in his room?"

"Yes, like always around this time." -Libushe said with a nod. Naruto simply smiled and went up the stairs."Don't take too long. Supper is almost ready."

"Don't worry! This will take a second." -Naruto promised. Finally reaching the room, he knocked and waited. After hearing „Come in", Naruto enters and is greeted by smiling Caldemeyn."Can We Talk? It's important."

"Of course, my boy." - Caldemeyn said with an even bigger smile."Don't tell me that Centurion had another problem with your work."

"No...It's a bigger problem." -Naruto said seriously.

"Well...I'm all ears." - Caldemeyn said, curious as to what appears to be important to Naruto. After explaining everything, Caldemeyn leaned on his chair."This is serious. It's a good thing You told me that."

"Will you send a patrol to market?" -Naruto asked.

"I'm going to send a letter after supper, so I'll go and inform the guards." - Caldemeyn said nodding."I need to tell Libushe and Marilka not to go to the market tomorrow. You should stay in Golden Court for the entire day."

"Can you make sure that Renfri and her gang would notice the guards?" -Naruto asked and Caldemeyn gave a sigh.

"Of course I will." - Caldemeyn replied with a small smile."But for now, let's go and eat."

[Next day. Market.]

Despite promising to stay away from the market, Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had to be there. He silently moved through alleys and quickly noticed that there was no soul. Speeding up, Naruto bumped into someone. It was Geralt. He already had a sword in his hand.

"What are You doing here?" -Geralt asked with a stoic face."Where is everybody?"

"I don't know." -Naruto said. He was just as confused."I don't like how quiet it is..."

"I can hear people breathing. They're fighting..." -Geralt said while pointing with his sword."That way..."

Naruto followed Geralt and soon They saw bodies of four guards lying in a pool of blood. He recognized one of them as Karelka. Karelka used to be one of the regulars in Golden Court. Then, They saw Renfri group coming from their hideouts.

"She knew You two would come." -Pig said with a smug grin.

"Where is Renfri?" -Geralt asked calmly. Naruto, on the other hand, clenched his fist and glared at Renfri men.

"She's at the tower with your little friend, Marilka." -He replies with an even bigger and sicker grin.

"She didn't do anything..." -Naruto said cold tone. Geralt glanced at Naruto, who barely holding it together.

"She gave us a message to pass on to you." -Another man said. He was tall and had curly black hair."You have to choose the lesser evil. It's an ultimatum. Get it?"

"Fuck..." -Geralt said under his nose.

The man with a crossbow lifted his weapon and aim at Geralt. As he shot it time seem to slow down. Geralt was ready to break the arrow with no effort. But was surprised him was how fast Naruto appeared in front of an arrow. He grabbed it and time returned to normal. Everyone was shocked to see the blonde standing in front of Geralt. Naruto stared at them with his Sharingan. Without taking his eyes off them, Naruto flicked the arrow and throwback at the shooter. Arrow pierced his throat.

"Come on, Witcher." -Naruto's voice wasn't natural. He sounded almost like that Giant Fox.

Geralt didn't need anything else. They charged at them. Naruto easily evaded getting slash with his Sharingan. He grabs the guy arm and breaks it. After grabbing his sword Naruto shove it through his chin. Geralt quickly cuts down an incoming attacker who wanted to kill Naruto. Naruto pulled the sword back and block the enemy blade. Geralt did a pirouette and stabbed Naruto's enemy in the stomach. Naruto pulled his sword back at throw it at another enemy. The sword went right through his head and got landed in a haystack. Pulling his own sword, Geralt used Ard to push remaining enemies back. Naruto took another sword and with Geralt attacked and killed two men right in front of 'Pig'. Suddenly, Naruto stopped Geralt with a blade his sword.

"He's mine..." -Naruto said and opened the palm of his left hand. Suddenly and electric energy surrounded his hand. It sounded a thousand chirping birds.

"You think I'm scared of you?!" -'Pig' shouted and wanted to charge at Naruto. But, he just vanished."Where is he?!" -Then, the sound of birds reappeared. It was coming from behind.

Before He could turn around, Naruto rammed his hand right through his heart. Even Geralt was a little taken back by this. Pig stared at the Witcher with shock in his eyes. Then Naruto took his hand back and 'Pig' slid to the ground, dead.

"Naruto!" -Called a familiar voice. Naruto and Geralt turned to see Renfri holding Marilka hostage.

Renfri eyes widen upon seeing the bodies of her men. She stared at Geralt and Naruto, who was drenched in blood. Marilka also stared at Naruto. His hand was covered in blood, so were his clothes and face.

"Renfri, let her go..." -Geralt said while forming Axii sign."Leave Blaviken, it's not too late."

"Magic doesn't work on me." -Renfri said coldly."Silver does."

"Silver is for monsters!" -Geralt exclaimed. She quickly throws Marilka to the ground. Placing blade of her sword on her arm, while aiming at them, She slowly charged at them."If We cross swords..."

"I won't be able to stop." -Renfri said, her tone impassive.

His Sharingan allowed Naruto to predict Renfri next move. She will go for Geralt first and bring her dagger to try and slash Naruto's throat. Naruto gave Geralt a short but understandable nod. He nodded back and blocked Renfri attack. Jinchuriki jumped over Renfri and quickly went to Marilka.

"Are you okay?" -Naruto asked with concern."Did she hurt you?"

"Stay away from me!" -She shouted at him. Naruto was confused. Why did she shout at him."Don't touch me!"

"Marilka...It's me, Naruto." -Naruto wanted to say calmly, but his voice was shaking. The realization of what he just did came knocking down on him. Along with Geralt, He butchered these men without batting an eye. It was his first kill, or so he thought. He still didn't remember everything."She won't hurt You. Not anymore."

Marilka still didn't look at him. She was hiding her face from him. There was no way of getting through her. Getting out a long sigh, He turned his head to see that Geralt and Renfri were nowhere to be found. But he did hear sounds of combat. When He found them, Renfri was already in Geralt arms. Blood was coming from her throat. He lied her down. She was saying something to him, but he didn't hear it. Naruto slowly made his way to Geralt and Renfris body. They both stared at each other for a few moments. Then They sat down on the ground.

"Was that your first time? Taking life?" -Geralt asked after looking at bodies around them.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" -Naruto looked at him, tear streaming from his eye.

"It's written all over your face." -Geralt said and wiped the blood off his face.' But it seems like He did it before...Was it the Fox?'

"I'm not really sure..." -Naruto admitted and shrugged."I killed them and yet...I don't feel that bad. Is there something wrong with me?"

"They would kill You if You didn't act." -Geralt said seriously."They killed those guards and Your friend almost died. If I were You, I would kill them without a care."

"Doesn't that make You evil?" -Naruto glanced at him and bit his lower lip.

"Only Evil and Greater Evil exist and beyond them, in the shadows, lurks True Evil. True Evil, Naruto, is something you can barely imagine, even if you believe nothing can still surprise you." Geralt said, slowly getting up. He heard footsteps. Many footsteps."And sometimes True Evil seizes you by the throat and demands that you choose between it and another, slightly lesser, Evil. You'd be evil if You didn't feel some sort of remorse. You're not Evil, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the bodies and gave a sigh. Geralt was right. They're murderers. Monsters. And monsters don't feel remorse. He wasn't like them.

"Incredible..." -Someone said. Naruto turned his head to an old man, dressed in black. He had a long black cloak."Marilka? Marilka!" -He called and She quickly appeared next to him. Naruto looked at her, but she was only focused on the Old man."Get me a cart. We'll take her to the tower for an autopsy."

Suddenly Geralt put his sword an inch from the Old man's neck.

"If you touch a single hair on her head, Stregobor...Yours will be on the ground." -Geralt warned his voice deadly cold.

"Have you gone mad?" -Stregobor asked with an impassive face. He didn't care how, but even a Witcher wouldn't stop him from getting Renfris body. Or some brat."Her mutation, it influences people. That's how she got those men to follow her. We need to take it." -He paused, looking at the two of them."She got to you too, didn't she?"

"Do not...touch her." -Naruto also warned Stregobor. He flared his Sharingan again, causing Stregobor to look at him curiously.

"Witcher. Naruto..." -Stregobor said a bit more loudly."You both butchered bodies in the streets of Blaviken"

"You're beasts!"

"You endangered the girl!"

"Monsters!"

"They killed every single one..."

"You took the law into your own hands" -Stregobor said, staring at them At this point, everyone was shouting at Naruto and Geralt. Stregobor took a few steps forward."You made a choice. And you'll never know if it was the right one."

Suddenly, the people started to throw rocks at them. Geralt and Naruto had to shield themself, but some hit them in the head. Then, Marilka came forward and stared at Naruto with a blank expression.

"Get your things, Naruto." -Her tone was impassive. But she did look him in the eyes. She was scared, but sad as well."Never come back to Blaviken." -Naruto was heartbroken by hearing this.

He felt Geralt poking him with his shoulder. Naruto looked at Geralt who nodded at him. They had to leave. Now. They slowly turn around to face the crowd. As they start walking, everyone stepped aside. They went through the alley and stopped.

"Geralt...?" -Naruto quietly said. Geralt looked at him and knew what the boy had to say."Can...Can I go with you? I...I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't even know where to go..."

Geralt wanted to say no. He never had and really didn't want company. He accepted the life of a lone wolf. A witcher was supposed to be alone. To focus on what he was created for. Killing monsters. Not to babysit. Not that Naruto needed it.

"I'll wait for the gates..." -Geralt said with a tired sigh. He couldn't say no. Witcher was getting old."Don't take too long."

Naruto nodded and quickly vanished from his sight. With his usual 'hmm', Geralt went to get Roach.

[Alderman house.]

Naruto came through the window and quickly start packing everything that he could. Once he was done, Naruto changed his Shinobi attire. Thanks to Libushe, He could wear it again. As he tied his headband, Naruto heard doors behind being opened. It was Caldemeyn. He had a sad expression on his face.

"I heard what happened at the Market." -He said and Naruto dropped his head.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long." -Naruto promised and quickly picked his bag."I just need to thank you...If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be."

"No need to thank me, my boy." -Caldemeyn said with a sad smile."I help everyone in need. And I want to do it now too." -He took a small bag and it was full of coins.

"I can't take this..." -Naruto argued, but Caldemeyn shoves it into his hand.

"You can and you will." -He said seriously."If it wasn't for you or that Witcher, I'd lose my only daughter. Roads won't be easy for you, so make sure not to lose these coins."

"T-thanks...Thank you for everything." -Naruto said with a sad smile and gave Caldemeyn a hug.

"Stay safe, Naruto. There is something waiting for you at the gates to." -Caldemeyn said with a sigh. After breaking the hug, Naruto gave him a nod and went through the window."Stay safe, my boy..."

[Gates to Blaviken.]

Naruto was surprised to see a horse waiting next to Geralt and Roach.

"Seems like someone left you a gift." -Geralt said while looking at a white horse next to him.

"I guess so..." -Naruto said with a smile. He patted the mare and quickly hop on."Well...Where to?"

"I'm not sure...Maybe there'll be a flyier for a monster?" -Geralt with shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

„Three Musketeers."

[ Upper Posada, Dol Blathanna.]

"You're cheating..." -Geralt snorted at grinning Naruto. They're playing Gwent, a card game that Naruto picked some time ago. He still didn't fully understand how to play and Naruto was clearly happy about it."It's like you're making up the rules. Why do I keep playing with you?"

"Maybe because you like a rivalry." -Naruto offered with a grin."I mean, Uncle Vesemir said that you enjoyed a rivalry with Lambert and Eskel."

It's been around 3 years since Naruto left Blaviken with Geralt. For the first year, they were traveling around Redania and Temeria. They took many jobs to kill monsters and made a bit of coin. Geralt told Naruto that he couldn't just wear his orange jumpsuit. It was getting too much attention and it wasn't safe during combat. Despite growing up a bit, his jumpsuit still wearable. So he made him chose some light armor. Obviously, he didn't want to get rid of his jumpsuit so he had to think of something. He came up with the idea to use the same type of armor that Hashirama and Madara used. Though, it was black and orange to match his jumpsuit. He also got black gauntlets, combat boots, and knee pads. But Geralt wasn't very fond of his choice, but it was better than having no armor. Despite growing up a bit, his jumpsuit still wearable.

Before winter, Geralt offered Naruto to stay in Kaer Morhen. Naturally, he agreed. The idea of sleeping in a cave or paying for a room wasn't ideal. After arriving, Geralt introduced them to Vesemir and Eskel. Lambert was somewhere else for that winter. They quickly befriended one another. Naruto asked if they could teach them how to fight like a witcher. He wanted to learn how to use his sword more smartly. Geralt agreed to say that Naruto was depending on his Sharingan too much in a fight. Eskel gladly taught Naruto witcher sword style, while Vesermir focused on his knowledge about the world and monsters. Along with the training, Naruto was regaining his memories and skills. He was focusing on mastering his Sharingan and Mangekyou.

For the last two years, they traveled around Aedirn and Kaedwen. Doing the same thing and saving some people too. They eventually end up in here, the Upper Posada.

"Yeah, right." -Geralt, dropping his cards on the table.

Despite his best efforts, folks of Upper Posada didn't seem to enjoy his music. Jaskier had to shield himself from rolls, apples or tomatoes. Why people couldn't the genius in his rhymes?! What making people share their feelings was such a bad thing?... But maybe using the word 'abortion' wasn't really a good idea. After putting down his lute, Jaskier picked some apple and wipe it. He looked up and saw an interesting duo in front of him. As he got up, Jaskier picked a mug from a waitress and made his way to them.

"Love, how you two sit in a corner and play cards." -Jaskier said, leaning on the wooden column. Geralt and Naruto looked up and stared at Jaskier. One was confused and others bored.

"We don't need another drinking partner." -Geralt said, clearly annoyed by the bard.

"Good, yeah, good." -Jaskier said quickly and licked his lips."No one else hesitated to comment on the quality of my performance." -He added and sat down beside them."Except you two..."

Geralt and Naruto looked at each other and then back at Jaskier.

"Come on, don't keep a man with...bread crumbs, waiting." -Jaskier, now less confident. He didn't like the looks they were giving him."You must have some reviews for me. Three words or less."

"Not my style." -Naruto said with shrug. There, three words.

"They don't exist." -Geralt said, confusing the bard."The creatures in your song."

"And how would you know?" -Jaskier asked and the sudden realization hit him. Geralt and Naruto knew that look all too well. They're ready to leave."Oh, fun...White hair, a big old loner and two very scary looking swords. Blond hair, one blue eye and whisker marks..." -With that, Naruto and Geralt got up. They took their thing, paid and went to the exit."You're Geralt of Rivia and Naruto Uzumaki. Called it!"

After got to the doors, they were stopped by a young man.

"I got a job for ya." -He said and the two stopped. Jaskier was eavesdrop on the conversation."I beg you. A devil. He keeps still all of our grain. We'll pay in advance. 100."

"150." -Geralt said and Naruto rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when Geralt was asking for more from the poor. The man took a bag of coins from his pockets and handed to Geralt."Thank you..."

With that, they left. And Jaskier was slowly following them.

[Outside of Upper Posada.]

Geralt and Naruto slowly made their way to the grain field. They were guiding their horse because they knew that the bard would follow them And Geralt wanted to make sure he won't in a way when they find the 'devil'. Jaskier was panting and sweating after catching up to them.

"Hey! Do you need a hand?" -Jaskier asked while trying to catch his breath.

"GO away." -Geralt said seriously.

"He's right. It might be dangerous." -Naruto said while glancing at the Bard."I don't think you introduced yourself before."

"Julian Alfred Pankratz wicehrabia de Lettenhove...or Jaskier." -Jaskier introduced himself and shook Naruto's hand."Don't worry, I'll be a silent backup."

"He's my backup." -Geralt said, pointing at Naruto. The blonde grinned at hearing that. He wasn't really praised by Geralt.

"Look, I know You're right." -Jaskier admitted to Geralt."Maybe real adventures would make better stories...and You two smell full of them." -At that Naruto cringed his nose."You smell of death and destiny."

"It's an onion." -Geralt said with disinterest.

"Right, right...Oh! I could be your barker!" -Jaskier exclaimed happily."Spreading tales of Geralt and Naruto...Butchers of Blaviken!"

"Come here." -Geralt said and Jaskier took few steps toward him. Then I got a punch in the stomach.

"Why do You always have to do that?" -Naruto asked with a tired sigh. He saw him punching someone plenty of times for the past three years.

"I'm trying to tell him to fuck off." -Geralt said with shrug and continue to walk."Come on, Roach."

"Sorry, for that." -Naruto helped Jaskier got up."But you really should stay away."

"Don't think you can discourage me." -Jaskier said, grinning through the pain."I'm not going anywhere. But if you want to I can keep my distance."

"Sure. But don't come crying to me if something happens." -Naruto and they quickly catch up to Geralt.

[Sometime later.]

Naruto was rejecting his decision. Allowing Jaskier to go with them was the worst idea he had in a long time. Jaskier was talking nonstop. In order to avoid Geralt knocking him out cold, Naruto had to force himself to talk with Jaskier.

"I think...I'm starting to understand why You have an image problem." -Jaskier said to Geralt, Witcher glanced at him for a second."Other than punching someone in the guts and sitting away from people...You don't smile, like at all."

"You want to see my smile?" -Geralt said and Jaskier nodded with a smile. Then gave Jaskier the best grin he could muster. It was actually...scary. Terrifying even."Happy? Now, shut up..."

"Er...Lovely smile, You have there." -Jaskier said with a worried look. That's not gonna be easy, right?"I can work with that. Believe me, people will be singing about Geralt of Rivia...A White Wolf or something..."

"What about me? -Naruto asked."Do You have an idea of how to call me?"

"Blonde hair, blue eye...whiskers. Hmm." -Jaskier hummed."Do you have any animal that you like?"

"Fox." -Naruto said with a smile. He could hear Kurama mumbled something in his mind.

"Blue-eyed Fox?" -Jaskier offered, but Naruto only gave him a big sigh."Maybe just Naruto, then."

Suddenly, they stopped. Geralt and Naruto jumped down from their horses. They tied them to a tree and start to walk up a hill. Jaskier was unsure why they were going there, but He followed them anyway. There few rock formations surrounding the area they wanted to investigate.

"Naruto, Geralt?...Don't leave me!" -Jaskier whined. He found it hard to climb up the hill."Hello? What are you looking for?"

"Bliss and silence." -Geralt said with caution expression. There was something in here. He and Naruto could feel it.

"Yeah, that's not my thing." -Jaskier said with a shrug.

"Alright, let's split up." -Naruto offered and Geralt agreed with a nod."I'll go that way, while you two investigate this spot."

"Wait. Don't leave me with..." -He turned to see that Naruto was nowhere to be found. Jaskier was shocked as well. He couldn't stop gawking."...him..."

"How are You're going to catch the devil?" -Jaskier asked while looking at Geralt who was sneaking.

"Devils don't exist." -Geralt replied with a sigh."Now, I'm carefully trying to look for that monster."

Naruto felt so relieved. Some peace and quiet. But he did feel bad for Geralt. Jaskier was a good man, but too annoying at times. Besides, he had to get the attention of a group that was stalking them. He could sense them for some time. Naruto's sixth sense kicked and quickly dodged the incoming arrow. Out of nowhere, a small group of people appeared.

"Easy! I don't want to fight you." -Naruto said calmly and hold his hands up so they were visible. Now that he could get a closer look, Naruto saw their pointy ears. Elfs."Let's not get violent. Let's talk this through."

"Shut up, Dh'oine!" -Young looking female elf. She had ginger hair tied in a ponytail."Throw you swords out!" She ordered and Naruto carefully and slowly unhooked his swords. Then he threw them to the ground.

"Come on...We don't have to do this." -Naruto said, analyzing how to react if they attack him."We didn't come here for you, so let's not turn this into a bloodbath."

"You're armless now..." -She said with confusion."What can you do...?"

"More than you think..." -Naruto said dangerously. Some of the elves could feel something off from him."So let's do it calmly. We'll leave and won't say anything about you."

"As if We will believe you." -She said harshly and prepared to shoot her arrow.

"N'aen aespar a me." -Naruto said in Elder's speech. He learns it during winter at Kaer Morhen. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. And it did surprise them."Er...Que gloss?"

The elves were talking to each other in Elder speech. Thanks to that, Naruto learned the name of ginger elf. Her name Toruviel.

"Elaine tedd a'taeghane." -Naruto said with sheepish smile. He said that the weather was nice.

"Thaess aep!" -Toruviel yelled at him."N'te dice'en." -Then somebody put a bag over his head and someone else tied his hands together. He didn't fight it. Naruto wanted to prove he didn't want to hurt them.

They were dragging him somewhere. He extended his senses to locate Geralt and Jaskier. They're close, it means that the elves got to them too. After few more minutes, they put next to Geralt and Jaskier. They took the bag off his head. Naruto had to squint his eye to make he was seeing right. Right in front of him was a goat-humanoid.

"So that's the other one." -The creature said without taking his eyes off him.

"What the hell?" -Naruto said and look to his right. Geralt was unconscious, while Jaskier was awake and pretty annoyed.

"Well, Geralt is still sleeping...So, how about you get us out of here." -Jaskier joked, causing Naruto to roll his one eye.

"Shut up, Jaskier." -Naruto said with tired sigh."This is a time for jokes." -Without a word, the goat creature left them in a cave. Then out of blue Geralt started to wiggle."Ah, you're finally awake."

"This is the part where we escape..." -Jaskier said and Geralt growled.

"This is the part where they kill us!" -Witcher snarled at him.

"Who's they?" -Out of nowhere, Toruviel kicked Geralt arm. Then kicked his jaw. Jaskier noticed that one of the elfs was playing with his lute."Hey, don't touch it! Give it back!" -He yelled, but the elf ignored him."Geralt, Naruto do your thing!"

"Shut up!" -Naruto and Geralt yelled at him. Then Toruviel kicked Geralt again and said something in elder speech.

"Well, their elder speech is a bit rough." -Jaskier said.

"Human, shut up." -Toruviel ordered Jaskier.

"A d'yaebl aép arse." -Jaskier replied, while shaking his head.

"Do you want to die now?" -Toruviel asked him and then kicked in the chest.

"Leave him!" -Naruto shouted at Toruviel."He's just a bard. There is no need for violence, Toruviel."

"Don't you dare use my name!" -Toruviel kicked in the face. All Naruto could see were stars. Then he moved to Geralt again and start beating him up."You destroy everything you touch!"

"You hide in your golden palaces, you beat bound men too scared to even look him in the eyes!" -It was Jaskier who yelled this time. He didn't like how Toruviel was beating Naruto and Geralt.

"Do you like my palace, hmm?" -She asked, while looking at the cave they were in. Then kneeled by Geralt and touched his chin"Does it live up to the tales you are spreading?" -Then suddenly, He hit with his head. She couldn't breathe for a moment and stumble back.

"Haha! Take that, pointy." -Jaskier said with glee. Toruviel was coughing pretty badly and still had trouble breathing."Wait...What's wrong with her?"

"Geralt! For fuck sake. Maybe for once don't hit anyone!" -Naruto shouted at Geralt, but he didn't say anything.

"She's sick!" -Said a new elf. He said blonde hair and green coat. Behind him the goat creature, who was known to Geralt as Torque.

"Who are you?" -Naruto asked the elf who was checking on Toruviel.

"He's Filavandrel. King of Elves." -Torque explained and kneeled next to Toruviel as well.

"Not a king. Not after what happened." -Filavandrel said, while taking a medicine from a bag.

"He's was stealing from them." -Geralt concluded. Sylvan turned his toward Geralt.

"I felt for them." -He said with sad expression."They're forced out of Dol Blathanna."

"Forced? They chose to leave." -Jaskier denied and Filavandrel glared at him in disbelief.

"Jaskier..." -Naruto said, as calmly as possible."Do you know anyone who would chose to leave their home."To starve? To have everything steal from them? Ask yourself that question." -He added, while looking at bleeding Toruviel. She looked at him briefly, but there was no hatred in her eyes."Will she be alright?"

"Why does it matter to you?" -Toruviel asked, while wiping a blood trail from her nose.

"Because unlike most humans." -He paused and looked at Jaskier for a moment. The bard looked away."I'm not an ignorant or racist. I stand on a side of life. Meaning that gender, race or religion doesn't mean shit to me. I care about everyone. No matter how insignificant they think they are. Why? Because that my way of life."

Everyone was taken by that. Filavandrel,Torque and Toruviel were staring at him. They never heard a human speak like that. He simply didn't care that they were elves. He didn't see them that away. Geralt dropped his head, while Jaskier felt ashamed of himself.

"Even if you say that...How can we be sure that your friend won't tell everyone we're here?" - Filavandrel asked.

"You can't but you can leave." -Naruto said, confusing them."Leave and grow stronger. So that you can protect the ones you care about. By killing humans, you prove that you're no better than them. Show them that you're more than what they believe in."

"Lie your friend, the Witcher?" -Toruviel asked and Naruto nodded.

"I have learned how to live with them." -Geralt replied and glanced at them."Naruto is right. Grow stronger to protect each other and survive."

"Torque...Untie them." -Toruviel said and Filavandrel agreed."I'll go and grab something for that bard of yours." -Once she left, Filavandrel helped Torque untie the trio.

[Later. On the road.]

"Naruto..." -Jaskier said after few minutes on the road. He glanced at his new lute and then looked at Naruto."Sorry for acting like a prick back then...I hope that despite that I can still travel with you for a bit."

"Well..." -Naruto looked at Geralt who gave him a shrug."Seems like you have learned your mistakes. You can travel with us...for a bit."

"Whatever..." -Geralt said with bored look.

Chapter 4

„Law of Surprise"

[A lonely Tavern.]

"I tell you now lie!" -He said, trying his best to stay calm. The man was about 50 years old and was drenched in blood and dirt."It swallowed the whole village, it did! Not a bone to be found! That why we had to called him." -Everyone was staring at him as he got up."The White Wolf! And he stood in the middle of that frozen lake...like he knew it was coming for him...the ice cracked open and the monster appeared, oh you never seen one like that! But...it swallowed that Witcher...whole..."

"Yeah, right..." -Naruto said, while pretending to be sleeping. He was tired from the travel.

"Oh, that's brilliant." -Jaskier said, while writing everything in this notebook. Everyone looked at him weirdly."Oh, sorry. Geralt usually stingy about the details."

"That, he is." -Blond agreed and lifted his head."And then what happened?"

"Then, he died." -He said sadly. Everyone in the tavern except Naruto and Jaskier dropped their heads.

"He's fine." -Jaskier said with shrug. Naruto nodded to that. Suddenly the doors swung open and terrible smell entered the Tavern. It was Geralt, covered in guts and blood."Haha! See?"

"Ugh...What's that smell?" -Naruto said, while cringing his nose.

"I had to get out from the inside." -Geralt explained, while walking to them."I need a drink."

"Toss a coin to your Witcher! Oh valley of plenty! Wooo." -Jaskier started to sing. Naruto was getting tired of hearing the same song for the past six months."Toss a coin to your Witcher! A friend of humanityyyyy!"

Naruto followed Geralt to the bar, but didn't get too close to him. He was smelling terrible and yet this was better than Jaskier singing the same song. As Jaskier collected coins from the s, he came to the bar and smiled at Geralt.

"You're welcome!" -He said, but Geralt didn't looked at him. All he cared about right now was getting a drink. As he took a sip, Geralt immediately spit it out."And now, Witcher it's time to repay your debt. What kind of debt, you're probably asking." -Geralt was still not paying attention to the bard, but instead to bartender who gave him a mug."Well, let me tell you. I've made you famous. I should be claiming at least 10% off from your jobs, but I won't do that."

"AS if Geralt would let you." -Naruto said with chuckle."He'd punch you in the guts again."

"Probably, which is why I'm asking for a tiny little favor." -Jaskier said carefully, while reading Geralt face.

"Fuck off, bard." -Geralt said, while bartender gave him new mug.

"Told you." -Naruto said before taking last sip from his mug."I'm curious what kind of favor you want, Jaskier."

"For one night of service, you will gain a cornucopia of earthly delight." -Jaskier said, while looking at something. Probably imagining some weird things."The greatest masters of the culinary arts, crafting food worthy of gods! Maiden, that would make sun blush with a simple calmly smile, rivers of-"

"He leaving..." -Naruto said tiredly. Jaskier quickly turned around and saw Geralt slowly walking away.

"Food, women and wine!" -Jaskier said and Geralt stopped. He turned to him and glanced at Naruto who in return gave him a small shrug. He didn't mind going.

[Later that day.]

Now, Naruto was regretting his decision. He actually wanted to go and eat/drink something other than meat and beer. Maybe wear something else than armor and his jumpsuit. But the situation was slowly changing.

"Jaskier..." -Naruto said calmly. Then, a water was dumped on his head.

"Yes, Naruto?" -Jaskier asked, while putting the bucket away."What is it?"

"You know that I was clean, right?" -He asked while feeling that someone was wiggling behind him

"Really? I couldn't tell when we're down the stairs." -Jaskier said with shrug and smiled.

"Well, then let me ask you this." -Naruto said, while his and Geralt were losing their patience."WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT THE TWO OF US IN ONE BATH?!"

"Well, you two told to order a room in this tavern, right?" -Jaskier started, while looking Naruto and Geralt."Well...It's actually surprising how expensive it is to order a room. Even more for bathwater. Which is why you both need to take bath together."

"What about you, then?" -Geralt asked, staring at Jaskier with cold eyes."You're not gonna join us?"

"No, thank you. Unlike you guys, I care about my hygiene." -Jaskier said smugly."Now stop your boring grunts of protest. It is one night of bodyguarding your best friend! How hard can it be?"

"I'm not your friend." -Geralt said, while trying to clean his hair.

"I don't even know if I want to be called your friend." -Naruto agreed with Geralt.

"Anyway, every lord, knight, etc. etc. even the lioness of Cintra. So you have to be clean." -Jaskier said, while dumping another bucket on Geralt head."You have to sparkle like a little star, my friends."

"How many lords wants you dead?" -Naruto asked, while quickly jumping from the bath. In a flash he covered himself with a towel. Finally there was some space, Geralt thought.

"I don't know. I've stopped counting after a while." -Jaskier admitted with a shrug."No lord will think twice before seeing you two around me." -He glanced at Geralt, who was glaring at him."That's the face, Geralt. Amazing! You too, Naruto. Make that kind of face and I'm safe!"

"I'm not going to suffer tonight night, because you shove your dick in a wrong hole." -Geralt said, while shaking his head.

"I'm only going because I'm tired of Taverns food." -Naruto said with sigh."Let's just go and have this over with."

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" -Geralt demanded and Jaskier grinned."Jaskier!"

"They need to be clean from monsters guts." -Jaskier replied calmly."But you won't be going as a Witcher today."

[Later. The Kingdom of Citra. The Palace.]

Despite the protest, Geralt dressed in an elegant but tight suit. Naruto wasn't happy as well. It was too tight and he didn't like the colors. The only person who was happy was Jaskier, though.

There were many different people in the ballroom. They're talking to each other non-stop while smiling and laughing. There was music, drinks and amazing food. Naruto couldn't wait to dig in. Hopefully his suit won't rip at the end of the day.

"Alright, stay close and pretend to be mute." -Jaskier said, while eyeing every person in the room."We can't let people know who you are. That's go double for you, Geralt."

"Geralt of Rivia! A mighty Witcher!" -Someone shouted. Geralt saw the man and recognized him as Mousesack. A skilled and intelligent druid, as well as old acquaintance of his."I haven't seen you since the plague...Oh, I can't believe this. You finally made some friends."

"Good times, Mousesack." -Geralt said with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." -Naruto introduced himself and shook his hand with Mousesack.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Mousesack." -Mousesack introduced himself with a smile."I thought that this event would be dull. But with a White Wolf, there is still a chance."

"I'm Jaskier..." -He introduced himself, but Mousesack didn't pay him any attention."I see how it is."

"Why are you dressed like a sad silk trader?" -Mousesack asked Geralt, who glared at Jaskier."Come with me, Geralt." -With that Geralt and Mousesack left them.

"Lovely, just lovely." -Jaskier said, slowly getting anxious.

"I'm still here, but that buffet is looking very promising." -Naruto said, while slowly leaving Jaskier as well."Try not to stick out, while I enjoy eating..."

"Seriously..." -Jaskier said with a tired sigh. He should have known.

Naruto finally reached a buffet and his mouth was watering. It's been so long since he has seen something so beautiful. He had no idea where to even begin. He wished that ramen exist in this world. But there was another he liked. A pudding! There was so much of it. He picked one and start eating it. He had to agree with Jaskier words. A food of gods. Suddenly, he heard giggles and looked to his right. He saw a small group of women who were looking at him and whispering something. Naruto blushed and smiled. He had some of the pudding on his teeth, which cause women to giggle even louder.

Then, he looked behind to see Jaskier being pulled by someone. He groaned and put his food down. As he was walking, Naruto overheard their conversation.

"Something about you reminds me of a scoundrel, I once saw fleeing my wife chambers." -The short man said while pushing Jaskier to a wall."Drop your pants..."

"What?! Why?!" -Jaskier asked in shock.

"I didn't see his face, but I saw his pimply ass." -He said, while trying not to shout.

"Ah...Naruto!" -Jaskier said with relief. Naruto gave him a look, then looked at the lord.

"Forgive him, my lord. This happens all the time." -Naruto said with a sad look on his face."True, he has the face of a coward, but the truth is..." -He then whispered something into Lord's ear that made him gawk."Again, forgive him, my Lord."

"T-That's fine..." -Lord said while taking a coin from his pocket."Drown your sorrow. It's on me." -He gave him a coin. Then he left and Jaskier gave Naruto an annoyed look.

"Thanks, first you leave me for food and then you ruin my reputation." -Jaskier whined while Naruto laughed.

"I've saved your ass, Jaskier." -Naruto said and patted him on a shoulder."You're on your own now."

Suddenly, they heard horns and saw that everyone who was sitting got up and bowed slightly.

"All rise! Queen Calanthe of Cintra!"

Naruto saw Queen of Citra for the first time. Calanthe Fiona Riannon of Cintra, known also as the "Lioness of Cintra" was a queen of Cintra, the mother of Princess Pavetta. She was known for her beauty, bravery, and ferocity on the battlefield. It was true since she appeared in full armor and with blood on her face.

"Apologizes, noble sirs." She said with a dry throat. Calanthe took a mug takes a long sip."I had to remind someone who's the queen." Everyone cheered upon hearing that."Better make sure that You impress me and my daughter. Otherwise you're wasting your time." -Jaskier quickly left Naruto and to the other side of the ballroom. There was a small band that was waiting for him."Bard! Give us something good."

"So...That's Queen of Cintra?" -Geralt said and Mousesack laughed."It seems like an interesting lady."

"That she is..." -Mousesack agreed with smile."Despite her methods, she's a good queen."

"Sure thing..." -Geralt said with a small smile. Calanthe apologized to the guests and left to change.

"How about I introduce you to the Queen? She'd love to know you." -Mousesack said with a wide smile.

"Hmm..." -Geralt mused and glanced at Mousesack."Will there be a glass of fine wine and a roasted pig with an apple?"

"We can order the best meat and wine we have!" -Mousesack promised. Geralt smiled and followed Mousesack to Queen's table.

Naruto was sitting by a table with a plate with food. He didn't eat anything so good in a long time. Maybe he would go with Jaskier to events like that more often. He watched as Geralt and Mousesack sat down with the Queen herself. They're talking about something, but Naruto didn't want to eavesdrop. Soon started the main event. Men from different kingdoms would try to convince Queen to agree for her daughter's marriage. But all of them have failed to convince the Queen. By that, Naruto was full and was resting. But then, out of blue, someone barged into the room. Dressed in full knight armor, with a mask, knocked out the guards and rushed to face the Queen.

"Forgive for my late intrusion, Majesty! And for the misunderstanding with your guards." He said while raising his hands to show that he's unarmed."Please! I come in peace. I need but one moment of your time."-He kneeled while saying that."I am Lord Urcheon of Erlenwald, and I've come to claim your daughter hand in marriage."

"Said a lord from backwater hamlet, who can't even show his face?" -Queen asked, both surprised and confused.

"I apologize, Your Majesty." - Urcheon of Erlenwald said, bowing his head."A knight's oath prevents me from revealing my face...until the sounding of twelve bells."

"What a bull..." -Eist Tuirseach said and walked to Urcheon of Erlenwald. He knocked his helmet and everyone gasped."By the Freya..."

It wasn't the face of man. It was a face of a creature. Dark grey face and spikes for hair. Every guard was ready to pull their swords, while the other took a step back. Naruto and Geralt both lean forward, curiosity taking over. Urcheon of Erlenwald slowly got up and snarled.

"Witcher..." -Calanthe said in a low tone."Kill it!"

"No..."Geralt simply replied.

"What's your price?!" -She almost yelled at him.

"This is no monster." -Witcher explained."This knight has been cursed."

"You're as useless as the rest of them." -She snorted at him. Then she pointed her finger at the cursed knight."Slay the beast!"

As a knight prepared to strike, Urcheon swiftly disarmed him and knocked him over. He took his sword at pointed it at the Queen.

"Lioness of Citra, I came to claim what his rightfully mine!" - Urcheon said while the guards were ready to jump at him."Pavetta! By the law of surprise." -Everyone started to whisper amongst each other. Then Urcheon guards coming from behind and turned to face them. He was mostly defending himself, while at the same time cutting them in on the non-lethal way. But even he was disarmed and knocked to the ground. The Queen rose from her seat and stared at the 'monster' before her table. The guards surrounded him and the one who disarmed him was ready to kill him. As a guard was about to kill Urcheon, he vanished. The guard reappeared and hit an empty plate. Everyone was shocked to see a young blonde man with a sword in his hand. Everyone was to shock to react. Naruto held his hand for Urcheon, who quickly grab it. Naruto helped him get up and gave him his sword. Geralt was already next to them with his sword in hand as well.

"Kill them!" -Queen ordered and guards charged at Naruto, Geralt, and Urcheon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

"Child Surprise"

Naruto crossed his finger and 10 shadow clones pop into existence. They charged the guards and blocked anyone from coming closer. Naruto turned to Geralt.

"If you don't mind...Could you help out?" -Naruto asked and Geralt chuckled.

"Seems like you have everything under control." -Geralt said until he saw the guest getting up and going toward them."Hmm, fuck."

"Off you go, Witcher." -Naruto said and Geralt grunted. He went to join Naruto's clones and hold back the guards and the guests."Alright, You better have something that will calm down the Queen."

"We should end this fight first, don't you think?" -Urcheon said and they both turn to face Calanthe. She was pissed. Pavetta quickly left her seat and rushed to Urcheon and embraced him."Pavetta..."

"Stay away from him!" -Calanthe shouted at her daughter. She turned away to face her mother with tears in her eyes.

"No! Don't you see that I love him?!" -Pavetta shouted through her tears and room shook for a moment. Everyone noticed that and stopped for a second. But they quickly returned to beating each other asses."I'm tired of this...Why can't you understand?!"

"Believe me, I do understand." -Calanthe said with a sigh."But I cannot allow my only daughter to be in love with a monster."

"He's not a monster..." -Naruto said seriously."It's a curse. What kind of monster wouldn't kill guards and now look, your daughter is standing next to him. Why is she still alive, then?"

"Your majesty..." -Urcheon said while giving Naruto his sword back."It will explain everything, but We need to stop this fight first, please..."

Calanthe glanced at the people fighting each other. It was chaos out there. There was no way of solving this problem with fighting going on.

"Enough of this! Stop!" -Calanthe shouted. And it stopped. Calanthe left her seat and slowly walked toward her daughter and Urcheon."Explain this."

"It's true...I was cursed as a young boy." -Urcheon admitted with a sigh."My whole life was a nightmare, until the day I saved your husband, Roegner de Salm, from certain death." -He paused upon seeing Calanthe's eyes."By tradition, I chose a law of surprise as payment. When he came back and find what he has, it would be mine."

"You stupid bastard." -Calanthe snarled at him."Why not let him die...?"

"You knew he would come." -Geralt said in his usual calm tone."And pushed me to kill him..."

"And you...with a beast that swindled your stupid father." -Calanthe snorted and Pavetta looked down.

"It's not swindled." -Eist Tuirseach said while walking to Calanthe."Asking for payment with a law of surprise is as old as the world itself."

"Don't lecture me..." -Calanthe warned him.

"It's an honest gamble." -Eist said with shrug."It's likely to be rewarded with a sword, a puppy or a child of surprise...He could not know. It was destiny."

"When I heard that the king was expecting a child...I abandoned all thoughts of claiming my payment." -Urcheon said honestly."I knew no women would ever accept me like this." -He paused, feeling Pavetta hand on his cheek."So I waited until the twelve bells when the curse breaks...I never intended to get closer. Just watch from afar..."

"Until the destiny intervened. And our hearts collided." -Calanthe couldn't look or listen to her daughter's words.

"Who are We to challenge destiny?" -Eist asked while leaning to Calanthe."Life was saved, the debt must be paid...or the whole order of the worlds falls apart."

"Honor destiny's wish..." -Mousesack said in dead-serious tone." or unleash its wrath upon us.

"There is no us!" -Calanthe shouted."I bow to no law made by men who never bore a child! Is there not a man amongst you who does not cower from destiny." -She paused and looked at Geralt."Witcher...You who have known monster of every fang and claw. Are you afraid too?"

"No." -Geralt replied and Calanthe features soften."I've seen mothers lash themselves raw over the death of a child, believing they crossed destiny, ignoring the stench of the 50 other children in the plague cart outside. Destiny...helps people believe there's an order to this horseshit. There isn't."

"But a promised was made." -Naruto added."Even you hold no power to ignore it..."

"And what power do you hold?" -Calanthe stared at Naruto, who didn't even flinch. She snapped her fingers and guards were ready to attack him."What kind of power can stop you from getting killed, right here, right now?"

"Do you want to find out, your Majesty?" -Geralt asked smugly."Because I'm telling you...You don't want this."

Suddenly, purple energy formed around Naruto, Pavetta, and Urcheon. The energy started to take shape of a big rib cage surrounding them. Everyone was franticly taking steps back, everyone except for Geralt. But it didn't stop there. The energy was slowly forming a skeleton upper body. With glowing yellow eyes staring at Calanthe, she tripped and fell on to the floor. Mousesack couldn't believe his eyes. What was that thing? He never heard of such a thing.

"Does this satisfy your curiosity, your Majesty?" -Naruto asked smugly, as his Susanoo's fist hit the floor and cracked it.

"I love you, Duny..." -Pavetta suddenly said. She didn't care what was happening now."I will marry him. I will finally be free..."

"What do you say to that, Lioness of Citra?" -Naruto asked while crossing his arms."I know that you're scared. I can feel your emotions. But your daughter is not a little girl anymore. She can't be your bird in a cage. They love each other and you won't stop that. So embrace it and show your daughter that you love her no matter what." -Calanthe slowly got up, her eyes watery. She raised her hand and guards drop their weapons. Naruto dropped his Susanoo as well and step out of the way.

Calanthe shows her hand to Duny, who took it. She got closer and whispered to his ear."Here's your destiny." -She smiled at him and suddenly took a dagger from her belt. Time seemed to slow down as Pavetta screamed. Naruto quickly used his Rinnegan to switch places with Calanthe, but it was too late. Pavetta screamed send a massive shock that pushed everyone away. The glass shattered and columns cracked. Naruto crashed at Queen's table and groaned.

He lifted his head to see that a vortex formed around Pavetta and Duny. He looks around and saw that Geralt and Mousesack were the only people on their feet. They tried to stop whatever was happening, but it didn't work. Slowly Pavetta and Duny start levitating from the ground. Naruto quickly got on his feet. Even while using chakra, Naruto had a hard time to fully stick to the ground. He activated his Susanoo and finally, he could move around. He got closer and called Pavetta. She was chanting something, while Duny stared at her. He yelled at her again and this time she reacted. She stared at and Naruto used genjutsu on her. This causes the vortex to vanish. Before they fell to the ground, Naruto Susanno grabbed them and gently put them on the floor.

Everything seems to calm down and the light was gone for a moment. But the moon shined brightly through the ceiling glass. Susanoo vanished once again and Naruto gave a long tired sigh. Geralt and Mousesack exchanged looks and both sighed as well.

"Do you believe in destiny now?" -Eist asked while helping Calanthe get up. Calanthe stared at her daughter and Duny, who was standing in the middle of the ballroom. There were pieces of glass, food, and dirt forming a circle around them.

Slowly making her way to them, Naruto was on alert. But soon, he realized that there was nothing to worry about. Calanthe learned a hard way not to intervene in destiny. Calanthe walked to her daughter and put her hands on her cheeks and then gave her a warm hug. Pavetta hugged her back and cried with her mother.

Everyone was slowly getting up while staring at the scene before them. Naruto smiled at them, while Geralt chuckled. Mousesack was a concern, though. He knew what it was. The Elder Blood.

After breaking the hug, Calanthe stared at her daughter in disbelief.

"I thought your grandmother's gift has skipped you..." -She said, while Pavetta was smiling at her."As it did me. It seems like I was wrong. About so many things." -She admitted. Then she glanced at her guests."Destiny has spoken! And I have listened. The Law of Surprise will be honored." -She paused to take a deep breath."Pavetta will marry...Lord Urcheon." -Everyone was whispering. Obviously, not in a good way.

"React poorly, and you face just the lioness, you will be facing the sea hounds of Skellige" -Eist warned everyone."Because Queen Calanthe...has agreed to my proposal of marriage." -They glanced at each other. Eist was smiling, while Calanthe was in disbelief. But she didn't say anything to that.

"There will be two vows here tonight!" -Calanthe exclaimed, holding her daughters and Eists hands. Duny joined them quickly with a smile."I assume that's agreeable." No one said a word. They're scared to piss of the lioness."Delightful."

After a few minutes of preparations, everyone formed a small circle around Calanthe, Pavetta, and Duny. Each person was holding a candle. Well, maybe except for the Witcher and Jaskier who was holding crying damsel.

"Duny..." -Calanthe said with a small smile."With my blessing...I thee bind" -She finished, giving her daughter a warm smile. Then, Pavetta and Duny looked at each other with love. Then, they kissed.

Suddenly, Duny barked. He was shivering and grunting. He fell to the ground and everyone stared in shock. He was changing. Duny was losing his hedgehog-like appearance. He turned back into a human. A human with black curly hair, brown eyes and normal face. He took his glove off to see that his hand was normal. He rushed to Pavetta's side and planted a big kiss on her lips. After breaking the kiss, they stared at each other with surprise.

"The twelfth bell has not yet rung." -Pavetta said while holding Duny face in her hands.

"What has happened?" -Calanthe asked in surprise and shock.

"I think your blessing of marriage...lifted the curse." -Mousesack said with a smile."Destiny has been fulfilled...The curse has been lifted."

"Whew..." -Jaskier said with a smile and tears in his eyes."I think this has the makings of my greatest ballads yet."

"Maybe for once don't do that." -Naruto said and Geralt agreed with a nod."I need a drink after this..." -They're ready to leave.

"No! Wait, wait!" -Duny said and Naruto stopped. He got up on his legs and stared at Naruto."You saved my life. I must repay you."

"Helping you and Princess was already payment in itself." -Naruto said with a grin."You would do the same thing. I want nothing."

"No, please." -Duny was almost begging him."Please, Naruto Uzumaki, do not feel like you're doing me a service...I cannot start a new life in the shadow of a life debt."

"Ah, alright." -Naruto agreed with a sigh."I...claim the tradition as you have, the Law of Surprise. Give me what you have but do not know. I hope you get some amazing sword for being a prince."

"No!" -Calanthe yelled."What have you done, Uzumaki?"

"Fear not, Your Majesty...Next time I'll be here I won't take any pups or crops." -Naruto promised and suddenly Pavetta puked. Everyone stared at Naruto in shock. His skin got pale."Fuck...I need a drink." -With that, he left to find a mug and some alcohol. Geralt and Mousesack quickly went after him.

They found at the balcony with a mug and a bottle. He was staring at a moon while sipping down his drink.

"There you are..." -Geralt said with an amused expression.

"Clearly the girl has access to immense primal power." -Mousesack said while looking at Naruto.

"Yeah...She has no idea how to control it." -Naruto said tiredly. Why this day couldn't just end already?

"But you can subdue her...And I can guide her." -He said, causing Naruto to laugh.

"You're good man, Mousesack." -Naruto said and finished his drink. He knew where this was going.

"You should stay, Naruto." -It surprised Naruto that this wasn't Mousesack, but Geralt who said it.

"What are you saying?" -Naruto asked not believing."You don't want to travel with you anymore?"

"It's not that...But if the child is coming, you'll be better here." -He said, even more, amused at the face Naruto was making."I like traveling with you, believe me. But whenever I go...people hate me for what I am. And that hate touches you as well. You can do more good here than with me."

"Naruto, you're bound to this now. Whether you like it or not." -Mousesack said with a supportive smile.

"I can't just take that child from them." -Naruto said while shaking his head."She or he is meant to be with parents. I don't see myself as a parent right now."

"You're not listening." -Mousesack said harshly."No one is saying about taking a child away or being its parent. All We can ask you to...is to look after it when the time is right. To be a guardian angel. The bond between that you and that child, when it's born, will be extraordinary...But if you leave without claiming this, child surprise, you'll unleash calamity upon us all.

"Geralt..." -Naruto said slowly."Do you think...that I'm really up to this?"

"Over the past 3 years, you proofed many things." -Geralt said with a small smile."After what you did today, I believe that you're more than enough for this."

Naruto thought for a moment. Was it really worth it to stay? He still had a mission to go back and save his world. But there was always a thought in his mind. What if he can't go back? He didn't like that idea, but there was always a possibility. Besides if this destiny thing is real, then he can't leave. He has to claim his payment.

"Alright, I'll stay." -Naruto said with a sigh."I still want to travel. There is so much I haven't seen yet..."

"I don't think that will be a problem." -Mousesack said with a grin."I'm really excited to get to know you..."

"Me too..." -Naruto said with a smile."So, I guess We have to go back..."

"Yes, We should go." -Mousesack agreed and they went back to the ballroom."Now, just be nice and say sorry. Everything will go smoothly from there."

Calanthe, Pavetta, and Duny were talking to each other with smiles. They noticed that Naruto was walking toward them. Calanthe smile suddenly vanished, while the newlywed looked worried.

"Er...Sorry, I just needed a moment." -Naruto said with a sheepish smile."I'm sorry...I really didn't think this would happen. Not that I'm not glad for your daughter and son-in-law. I hope you don't mind if I stick around..."

"I would..." -She paused for a moment and glanced at Geralt."If you were a Witcher like Geralt."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." -Geralt said with a smile."I wouldn't want myself either."

"Initially...I was a bit worried." -Calanthe admitted quietly."But ever seeing what you are capable of...I think I'd rather have you on my side."

"Mother!" -Pavetta whined, causing Calanthe to chuckle.

"I'm just being with our guest of honor!" -Queen said while shrugging."WIth someone like him, no one will dare to attack Cintra..."

"I rather avoid conflicts if possible." -Naruto admitted, causing Calanthe to groan.

"So, you're boring one, huh?" -Naruto sweatdropped at that."That's fine...Well, somebody has to clean this mess. Luckily for us, we don't have to do this."

[Later, gates to Citra.]

"So...this is it." -Naruto said while looking at Geralt who was riding Roach. He glanced at his new 'Royal' suit. But at least it's orange."I didn't expect things to go like that."

"Me neither." -Geralt agreed with a small smile."Sadly, I won't be able to see how you change diapers."

"Not if you won't visit from time to time." -Naruto said with a tired smile.

"Can't make any promise." -Geralt said with small smile.

"Sure you can." -Naruto gave him a grin. He extended his hand. Geralt couldn't help but chuckle."See later, Geralt..."

"See you later too, Naruto." -Geralt shook Naruto's hand and nodded to him.

"What about me?" -Jaskier asked, whining."Won't I get a goodbye handshake?"

"Knowing you, Jaskier...You probably try to get to sing at the Palace again." -Naruto said with a cheeky grin, causing Jaskier to groan.

"Very funny...C'mon Geralt. Let's go!" -Jaskier said.

"I wished he stayed with you." -Geralt said with a tired sigh.

"I heard that!" -Jaskier yelled, while slowly riding away.

"Good luck on your path, Geralt." -Naruto said with a confident grin.

"Same to you, Naruto." -Geralt said and soon he and Jaskier vanished from Naruto sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

"Fox Knight"

[5 years later. Cintra.]

A shadow was jumping from roof to roof in the Kingdom of Cintra. Not even the guards in watchtowers could keep an eye on it. Despite moving so fast, everyone could hear a distorted laugh. A laugh that belonged to that of a little girl. A very hyperactive girl with grey hair and emerald eyes. There was nothing that could stop her from enjoying doing what she loved. She left like a bird. Free of its cage and limited space. Luckily, she was able to task her guardian by finding a book about monsters in one of the markets.

Upon landing, Ciri didn't notice that there was a piece of brick that was sticking out. She stumbled on it and had to balance herself on one foot. Seeing that she was on edge of a roof and being on one of the tallest buildings didn't help. She was losing her balance and fear suddenly filled her body. She was about to fall, but then something, or rather someone, grabbed by a collar of her jacket. A shiver went down her spine upon turning her head around.

"Hey...Uncle Naruto." -Ciri said with a sheepish smile."Did you found that book I've asked for?"

"Of course I did." -Naruto, who didn't age a day since the wedding, said with a tired expression."Wanna know what else did I find?"

"S-Sure..." -She said, stuttering, while being pulled back by Naruto. She gave a sigh of relief when she was away from the edge."What did you find?"

"A naughty little girl who didn't listen to her guardian to stay in her room." -Naruto, while crossing his arms. He looked down at Ciri who averted her eyes from him."What do you think you're doing, Ciri?"

"Well...I wanted to train! That's right! Sharpen my skills." -Ciri suddenly got more confident and she responded while looking him in the eyes.

"Is that so?" -Naruto mused while raining his eyebrow."Training is fine and all, but...what did I tell before you can train?" -He added while giving her a disappointing look.

Sudden confidence was gone and Ciri looked down at her feet. Naruto was waiting and then kneeled to her level."T-To train under your s-supervision..."

Naruto could hear that her voice was cracking. Ciri wasn't scared of being yelled at. The only thing she didn't want to do is to disappoint people that he cared about. Naruto quickly noticed tears dripping from her cheeks down on her butts. She was holding onto the bottom of her jacket while clenching her lips.

"Do you remember why am I teaching you this stuff?" -Naruto asked calmly and Ciri slowly nodded her head."So that you can be able to run away if I'm not around. Maybe even so that one day you can save someone you care about. Not to play around and hurt yourself by accident."

"I-I know..." -She mumbled quietly."I'm sorry, Uncle Naruto..."

"It's alright." -Naruto said with a small smile and gave a big hug. She immediately returned it and cried into his shoulder."I'm glad that nothing happened to you, but you can't do a thing like that. Especially when I'm not around. Do you understand?" -She nodded fiercely into hi shoulder. He chuckled and lifted her up."Alright! We both know what today is so let's go back to the castle."

Ciri lifted her head looked at Naruto with puffy eyes."Picnic...?

Naruto smiled and nodded. Ciri wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled back at him. Naruto turned around and within seconds, he reached Ciri's balcony. Ciri still couldn't stop gawking at how much Naruto was much faster than her.

"Well, go wash your face and change your clothes." -Naruto said while putting Ciri on the floor."I'll wait for you outside." -With that Naruto walked to the doors and exist the room.

For the past five years, Naruto's life changed again. He became a guardian of Ciri and a well-known figure in Cintra. He was also knighted by Calanthe after Ciri was born.

His memories returned and he finally felt whole again. He could finally focus on honing his skills as well as mastering the Rinnegan. But he only mastered a few abilities as some were a bit more difficult. So, he decided to focus on learning other bloodline limits. So far, he could use the lave style and vapor style.

Hagoromo left him with more than one gift. He passed his own knowledge about every ninjutsu. There was also the fact that he was barely aging. Naturally, Naruto and Kurama thought it was due to him being an Uzumaki, but they were wrong. Even if he's an Uzumaki, Naruto was only a half-breed. They theorized that Hagoromo slowed his aging on purpose. To give a lot of time to prepare himself to fight with Kaguya.

In his time in Citra, he grew attached to the Royal family. They pretty much became his family. Calanthe was like Granma Tsunade, while Eist was a bit like Jiraiya. Pavetta was kind like Hinata, while Duny was as smart as Shikamaru. Mousesack was wise like the Third Hokage. While Ciri reminded him of himself when he was her age. But he hasn't seen Geralt or Jaskier in a while. About three years. They came to check on him and left shortly after. He missed hunting monsters. Especially when Jaskier was around. His expressions always made him laugh. It was a shame that they stopped visiting, but maybe there was a reason? Geralt obviously, but Jaskier? What he would do other than singing ballads? Probably being chased by cuckolds.

"I'm ready, Uncle Naruto." -Ciri said as she left her room. She looked no different than a common little girl."Why do I have to wear this?"

"You don't like wearing dresses." -Naruto stated and shrug."Besides, for once Your parents want to go into a festival as a normal family. You know, like being treated like they deserve everything."

"They're going to Skellige tomorrow?" -Ciri asked and Naruto gave a sigh.

"Yeah...Some important stuff, they said." -Naruto said and shrugged."They did everything they needed to do, so they could spend some time with you."

"Um...is it far?" -Ciri asked while grabbing Naruto's hand. They both were heading to Duny and Pavetta chambers."Mom said that I was born there...But I don't remember what's it like there."

"Of course you don't remember." -Naruto said with a big grin."You're too little to remember such a thing. We're back home within two weeks."

"Really? What's Skellige like?" -Ciri asked curiously, her emerald eyes shining.

"It's an archipelago, which means a group of islands." -Naruto explained and Ciri noded."It's cold out there, that's for sure. But it has some pros like vast forests and big mountains."

"Sounds nice, but I don't like the cold." -Ciri said while faking shivers."Can We go there one day?"

"Maybe when you're a little older." -Naruto said with a small wink."But! For now, let's go and enjoy the festival and picnic." -He added with a big grin.

Eventually, they reached the chambers and knocked on the doors. After hearing 'Come in', Naruto and Ciri entered the chamber. Duny and Pavetta were ready. They smiled when seeing him and Ciri.

Duny was wearing a simply long-sleeve red shirt with simply gray pants. He had a painted tiger on his face. Pavetta was wearing a simple blue shirt and black apron hiding her everything from waist to feet. She had blue markings on her face. Pavetta was also hiding her hair beneath a straw hat.

"Pavetta, my dear...Do you think this is gonna work?" -Duny asked unsurely.

"Of course, darling." -Pavetta said with a warm smile."If I could sneak during the day time to look for you, then I'm sure we can pull this off." -She added with a confident smile."Ciri, come here...I need to paint your face."

"Do I have to?" -Ciri whined and Pavetta gave her a look."It's itchy..."

"I need you to be a big girl." -Pavetta said and grabbed her hand."It's not gonna be that bad." -Ciri whined again but followed her mother anyway.

"I'm still not sure. What if the people find out it's us." -Duny said and sat on a bed."I feel a bit stupid with this paint..."

"I heard that!" -Pavetta called and Duny cringed.

"Don't worry, Duny. Everything gonna is fine." -Naruto said and crossed his fingers. Three shadow clones pop into existence."I have an idea..."

"I'm all ears..." -Duny said, still in awe for seeing four Naruto's It's been five years, but he just couldn't get used to it. Suddenly, the clones transformed into Duny, Pavetta and Ciri. All in their royal suits."Oh...I see that could work. Well, now I feel a bit more confident. But what about you? People know you quite well." -In a poof of smoke, Naruto turned into a female version of himself. But without whiskers. "Uhhh...Well, that's alright."

Suddenly, Pavetta and Ciri came back and their jaws hit the ground.

"Naruto...? Is that you?" -Pavetta carefully asked, while staring at a 'woman' and copies of herself and her family."What is this...?"

"Uncle Naruto is now my Aunt?" -Ciri asked in disbelief."How did you do it? Can you teach me that?!"

"Maybe one day." -'Naruto' said with a gentle and sweet female voice."Sorry for surprising you like that. But I wanted to make that Duny won't blow your cover."

"So, that's how you do it." -Duny said, clearly amazed."No wonder why you never fail a mission..."

"Now...Let's talk about my other duties." -Naruto said with a convincing giggle."We should go and enjoy the day."

"Naruto..." -Pavetta said and Naruto raised his hand.

"When I'm like that call me Emilia." -'Emilia' said with a small wink. Pavetta shook her head in disbelief, but chuckle anyway.

"Is this illusion or did you really, you know..." -Pavetta said and Duny coughed.

"Both, I would say...In reality, I'm a man, but I can transform into anything I can imagine." -Emilia said with a grin."You know, like a doppler."

"It sounds like fun!" -Ciri said excitedly and hugged Emilia."Even your chest feels real!"

"Alright, that's enough." -Emilia said and gently pushed Ciri away."I'll send my clones to the Queen, while We sneak out and have fun." -With that, the clones left the room.

"Come on, Duny. Let's go and have fun." -Pavetta said with a warm smile. That smile has always worked on him.

[Festival. Outside of the Kingdom.]

Their disguises worked perfectly. No one pays any attention to them. Although some men did stare at Emilia, she gave them cold eyes. They quickly averted their eyes, causing Ciri and Pavetta to giggle. They went through all booths with food, eating all kinds of sweets like donuts, cream-cookies, and cotton candy.

Pavetta and Duny were happy to spend the time with her daughter. Due to their duties, the rarely had time for her. Once she had a fever, Naruto was by her the entire time. When Duny came to check on her, Ciri didn't realize that he was there. She tugged Naruto sleeve and called him 'Dad'. That made him feel terrible. Ever since then, Duny was trying to finish his duties early so he could spend time with Ciri. But his duties as the prince didn't seem to end. He had to make it up to her. Which is why he decided to find a prize for her at one of the booths. Duny saw how Ciri was staring at a stuffed unicorn.

"Hey, you want that unicorn." -Duny whispered to Ciri ear and his daughter noded."I'll get it for you. Excuse me, I'd like to take part in a challenge." -The challenge itself was easy. All you had to do was to hit and knock the pictures of trolls.

"5 coins." -A bald man said with a chuckle. After paying, Duny got 5 small balls."Good luck."

Despite his archery skills, he missed the first two times. Pavetta and Ciri giggled at Duny mumbling something beneath his nose. Emilia couldn't help but snicker. The next one hit the picture, but it didn't even budge.

"Hey, I did hit it this time." -Duny said in an annoyed tone.

"You have to hit harder, kind sir." -The bald man said with a laugh.

Duny hit another picture, but it didn't budge either. He threw another ball, but he missed it. Now he had just one ball. Duny glanced at Ciri, who looks worried. He couldn't let her down like that. Taking a deep breath, Duny locked his eyes on the troll. With all his might he tossed the ball. In a split second, something fast hit the troll at the same time. It knocked the picture of troll out of the shelf.

The bald man jaw hit the ground, while Ciri and Pavetta cheered. Duny turned around with a big grin on his face. He saw that Emilia gave him a wink and a thumb up. Duny gave her a thankful nod, while Ciri rushed to her father and hugged him. He lifted her up and turn to a bald man.

"I think, I won..." -Duny said with confidence. The bald man gave a long sigh and the gave them a stuffed unicorn."There you go. Do you like it?"

"Of course, Dad! Thank you!" -Ciri exclaimed and hugged her stuffed unicorn.

"Well, how about We get something to drink?" -Pavetta offered. Everyone nodded and started to walk.

Suddenly, Emilia stopped. She felt something. Something that was getting closer and closer. It was coming from the woods. Four different beings. Not humans.

"Did something happen?" -Duny asked, noticing that Emilia stopped.

"No, no it's not." -She said seriously. Then in a poof of smoke, Emilia turned back to Naruto. Everyone around him was a surprise, shock but overall pretty happy."Everyone! Do not panic, but I need to head back to the Kingdom borders." -He paused to see that everyone was confused.

Then four creatures jumped from the woods. Everyone turned to see roaring monsters. They screamed and in panic started to run away. Duny, Pavetta, and Ciri were pushed to the ground. Naruto quickly recognized the creatures fro the bestiary. These were creatures known as Fiends.

Fiends are walking mountains of muscle capped with horned, tooth-filled heads. Like their rarer cousins, bumbakvetches, they live in thick forests, swamps, and bogs. When possible they avoid humans, but when not possible, they kill them, and without much difficulty. So what made them charge at the Festival?

Right now was not the time for that. Naruto created three shadow clones and appointed them to three other Fiends. Naruto charged the one who seems to be leading the group. This one was different than the others. Its eyes were glowing in yellowish color. Something was wrong.

Naruto stopped in front of the leading Fiend. He could feel anger and violence coming from the beast. Jinchuriki grinned at the beast which charged at him. The beast wanted to shove its antlers through Naruto's body. Unexpectedly for Fiend, Naruto grabbed its antlers and stop it from moving. His hands were glowing in bright orange light. With a confident smile, Naruto lifted Fiend and tossed the beast to the side. The fiend was quick to get up, it's anger-fueled. The beast charged at him again, But Naruto did a flip and landed on Fiends back. Despite it's trying to shake Naruto off, the jinchuriki was standing still. Naruto snapped on the smaller antlers and then shove into Fiends' eye. A roar of pain and fury came out of the beast. Naruto jumped down as Fiend was shaking violently.

He opens the palm of his right hand and a blue sphere appeared.

"Rasengan!" -Naruto called while slamming his Jutsu to the side of the frantic Fiend.

Rasengan sends the creature flying and crashing on a tree. Thinking it was dead, Naruto smirked. But to his surprise, Fiend slowly got up. There was some purple light emitting from its neck. The Fiend was changing. Something was moving beneath his skin, like a crawling snake. Fiend was suddenly standing on two and its talons became more human. Naruto's eyes widen upon seeing mutated Fiend.

"Fuck...That didn't happen before." -Naruto sighs and charges at the mutated beast. There was no point to continue the meaningless fight.

Naruto avoided getting smashed by Fiend giant fist. He climbed on it's back again and charged his Chidori. He shoves it right through Fiend's heart and jumped down on the grass. After a second, the mutated beast fell to the ground, dead for good. Naruto glanced at his clones who were down with their Fiends. Then, Duny came running toward him. Pavetta and Ciri were nowhere to be found.

"What was that?" -He asked while staring at the beasts that Naruto killed.

"Fiends...Dangerous creatures if they get too close to humans." -Naruto explained and kneeled in front of the fell beast."But, this one...different. This wasn't an accident... Someone was responsible for this."

"How so?" -Duny asked and Naruto gave a sigh.

"Because this Fiend mutated right in front of my eyes." -Naruto said while pointing at the creature."Something that doesn't happen...This was done by someone who knows a lot about mutagens."

"You mean...like a Witcher?" -Duny asked carefully.

"No, because Witchers use mutagens on themselves. Not creatures that they kill." -Naruto replied while shaking his head."Long before Witchers use to do it themself, they needed help of sorcerers."

"Do you think that the Brotherhood of Sorcerers is responsible?" -Duny asked with visible anger.

"No, but maybe a Rogue Sorcerer?" -Naruto mused while taking a good look at the place where purple glow came from. He noticed a magical rune. „I should take it to Mousesack. He can help me examine it."

"I'll go and inform Queen Calanthe and King Eist." -Duny said with a nod.

"Where are Pavetta and Ciri?" -Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I told the guards to escort them to the castle." -Duny replied and Naruto got worried."Easy, they're my personal guards. I told them to watch us from afar before We came here."

"You sure they can be trusted?" -Naruto asked."Considering what happened, they could be part of this mess."

"Everything is fine, don't worry." -Duny assured him with a smile."For now, let's focus on getting that thing to Mousesack."

[One hour later.]

"This...is fascinating!" -Mousesack exclaimed, causing Calanthe to sigh in annoyance."I've never seen anything like this before."

"I don't care if you didn't." -Calanthe said in a tired voice."If it wasn't for Naruto, many people would have died. Can you tell me something else?"

"Ah, forgive me, Your Majesty." -Mousesack apologized."This Fiend was the leader of the pack. Whoever did this knew a lot about mutagens. But I myself cannot identify it."

"Same here." -Naruto said, while crossing his arms."But We know that that rune on its neck was the activator for the mutagen. And a rune-like that was done by an expert."

"Brotherhood of Sorcerers?" -Eist asked while glancing that the body of the beast.

"I'm not sure." -Mousesack said while examining the rune."Why would they want to attack us?"

"Perhaps something I did in the past..." -Calanthe said with shrug."Maybe I pissed someone on their side."

"Maybe someone wants to scare us?" -Duny offered and Calanthe laughed.

"Who would dare to scare the Kingdom of Cintra?" -She wondered.

"Someone did." -Naruto said seriously."Duny, listen maybe We should postpone your departure tomorrow?"

"No..." -Duny said and Naruto groaned."Let's use this to our advantage. Naruto, you can use your clones to take our place. While I and Pavetta go later in a different ship."

"So that I can find out if the person responsible for this shows up." -Naruto concluded."That's not a bad idea. You can take a bit longer route."

"Are you out of your minds?!" -Calanthe yelled at them."Someone wanted to attack us and you act as if nothing happened. Tomorrow departure isn't that important!"

"But We can't lock ourselves in the castle." -Eist said seriously."If We do that, other kingdoms might think that Lioness of Cintra is getting old. Normally, you wouldn't want to act like that."

"Oh, don't play that card against me..." -Calanthe said dangerously to her husband."I'm just being cautious."

"But We might not get another chance like this." -Naruto said and noded to Duny.

"I agree with them." -Eist said with a smile."With Naruto pretending to be Duny and Pavetta, there is no way that the Perpetrator can escape."

"I can't believe you want to play me like that..." -Calanthe said with a tired sigh."Fine, I'll assign another ship for this plan of yours. But, if something happens...I'll blame you, Urcheon." -She finished seriously.

"And I will take responsibility." -Duny said with a serious expression.

"So, We have a plan." -Naruto said with a smile."But...It's getting late and We need to be ready tomorrow."

"Right..." -Eist agreed and slowly followed Calanthe to the exit."Goodnight, boys..."

"I think, I'll stay for a while." -Mousesack said while looking at the corpse."I want to check a few more things."

"Thank you, for today." -Duny said to Naruto who grinned.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." -Naruto said with a playful smirk.

"Right, I should thank Emilia." -Duny said with a knowing look.

"Did, I missed something?" -Mousesack asked and they both laughed.

"Nothing!" -They said together.

[Next day. Port.]

After sending fake Duny and Pavetta, it was time for the real ones to depart. Ciri couldn't let go of her mother, who was sobbing with her daughter. Naruto and Duny smiled at them sadly. Ciri didn't like them leaving, even for a few days.

"Please, come back soon." -Ciri sobbed into Pavetta's shoulder.

"We will, sweetheart." -Pavetta promised with a small smile. She pulled her out of the hug and gave her daughter a big warm smile."You have to be strong, my little princess. Can you do that for Mom and Dad?" -Ciri noded, while wiping her tears.

"Can you give a hug too?" -Duny asked and open his arms. Ciri quickly rushed to her father and gave him bone crashing hug."Don't worry, We'll be back before you know it."

"I want to go with you..." -Ciri said after breaking a hug.

"You'll...When you're older." -Duny promised with a smile and a wink. Ciri pouted and Duny patted her head."Don't worry...Everything will be fine."

"I still think I should send a clone with you." -Naruto said and Duny waved him off.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're doing more than enough." -Duny said with a smile."Thank you for doing this for us."

"Drop it, We're pretty much like a family." -Naruto said with a grin. He gave Duny and Pavetta a big hug."I wish you luck..."

"Bye Mom...bye Dad!" -Ciri said, as her parents entered the ship. With that, they sailed away. Even after they were far away, Ciri couldn't stop waving her hand."I hope nothing happens..."

"Don't worry, Ciri...Everything will be okay." -Naruto promised with a big grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

„The Djinn"

[4 years later. Rinde's Forest, river bank]

Geralt let a long sigh. He pulled his fishnet from the river and look at it with annoyance. 28th time today and still nothing. All he found were some rocks or old shoes. Witcher was fishing for about two days. He knew what he was looking for was here. Geralt just knew it.

Suddenly, hearing a familiar voice broke him out of his brooding. Geralt wanted to groan, but he was too annoyed to even to that.

"Geralt?" -Jaskier said with fake surprise."What's been...months? Years? What is time anyway? I heard that you're in town." -He said with a smile that he Witcher didn't see. Geralt was too busy to look, throwing his fishnet to the river again."Are you following me, you scamp? I mean, I'm happy but you should get a hobby." -He paused and took a sip from his canister."Oh! Want some? How are you doing, I hear you ask."

"I didn't..." -Geralt said, while not trying to show how annoyed he was. Jaskier would leave it and bother him even more.

"Well, Countess de Stael, my muse and beauty of this world, has left me." -Jaskier whined with a sad look."Again. Rather coldly unexpectedly, I might add."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." -Jaskier almost jumped upon hearing someone next to him speak. He turns his head to Naruto in all his glory.

"Fuck! Will, you ever stop doing that?!" -Jaskier shouted at him, causing Geralt to chuckle. Witcher turns around and gave Naruto a genuine smile.

"And miss a chance at seeing your funny expression? Nope." -Naruto said with a huge grin. Jaskier shook his head with disbelief. But then gave the blonde a big bear hug."It's good to see you again."

"Same here." -Geralt shook Naruto's hand after he broke the hug with Jaskier."Shouldn't you be in Cintra?"

"I'm on a break." -Naruto said with a smile."Calanthe was so kind as to grant me a month to do anything I want. So I decided to visit my friends."

"That's very nice of you." -Jaskier said with a smile."At least someone wanted to see me. But, less about me, how about We eat some fish? Have you caught anything today?"

Geralt was annoyed again, and Naruto took notice of that. He also noticed that Geralt seem to look tired.

"Is everything alright?" -Naruto asked concern."Come on, talk to us."

Geralt looked hesitant. As if he didn't want to show any weakness. But, eventually, he let a sigh.

"I can't sleep..." -Geralt finally said and glanced at his fishnet."I'm looking for a djinn."

"What?" -Jaskier asked, unsure if he heard him correctly."For a djinn? Like a genie?" -He paused to laugh."The floaty fellas with...the bad tempers and banned magic, that kind of genie?"

"Yes, It'll grant me wishes." -Geralt said, feeling frustrated by explaining something so simple. Naruto, on the other hand, became more concerned. Why would Geralt look for a Djinn?"It's in this lake somewhere. And I can't fucking sleep!"

Geralt pulled his fishnet back seeing it empty again, he cursed under his nose. Then he starts walking to another spot. Naruto and Jaskier followed him. Geralt tossed the fishnet again and waited.

"Geralt, are you sure that fishing for a djinn is the right idea?" -Naruto asked while placing his hand on Geralt's shoulder. Witcher only glanced at him."We both know that Djinns are dangerous. Asking a djinn for a night of sleep sounds silly...Maybe I can help you?"

"I've been doing this for two days." -Geralt said tiredly."I'm not giving up..."

"You know, just maybe, You're not addressing the root of a problem." -Jaskier said with shrug."Maybe our Witcher friends got feelings after all and fell in love? I couldn't sleep either too."

"I'm not..." -Geralt barked at Jaskier, who chuckled. Naruto let go of Geralt's shoulder and decided to lean on a tree. He knew where this was going.

"You know, Countess de Stael once said to me." -He paused with a dreamy look on his face."That love is the embodiment of the soul's desire to grow."

"Did you sing to her before she left?" -Geralt asked while checking his fishnet. He pulled back and let out a sigh.

"I did, actually, and she..." -Jaskier paused while glaring at the Witcher."Why, what are you implying?" -Geralt looked at him with innocent eyes."Oh...We are so having this conversation. Come on, Geralt. Tell me. Be honest. How's my singing?" - Geralt tossed the fishnet again and glanced at the bard.

"It's like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling." -Geralt replied and Naruto was trying so hard not to laugh at Jaskier's expression.

Jaskier was stuttering and trying to find the right words to describe his anger. But he couldn't.

"You need a nap!" -Jaskier yelled at Geralt, who didn't even listen. Witcher pulled his fishnet again and notice that there was something new in it."I mean, are you trying to hurt my feelings, Geralt? It's..." -Naruto also noticed and saw it was some kind of amphora with lid."It's downright indecorous of you if I'm completely honest, and-" -Jaskier stammers upon seeing what Geralt had in his hand."Wow. Wow. What is- What is that?"

"It's a wizard seal." -Naruto said out loud."It's a djinn..."

"Do you mind if...?" -Jaskier triad to pull the amphora to himself, but Geralt was holding a lid.

"Guys..." -Naruto groaned while rolling his eyes."Not this again..."

"Jaskier..." -Geralt said calmly, while his eyes were on fire.

"Take it back about my fillingless pie." -Jaskier said while pointing his finger at Geralt's face."Take it back, you get your djinny-djinn-djinn."

"Let go." -Witcher said with bleak expression. Jaskier was using all his strength but to no use.

"No!, No let go, your horse's arse!" -Jaskier mumbled while Naruto facepalmed.

"You're acting like 4-year-olds." -Naruto said with a sigh. Eventually, the lid got loose and Geralt pulled it out."Are you happy now?"

"That's a bit of an anticlimax." -Jaskier said with a disappointing look. Suddenly, the breeze stirred and the wind picked up."Or is it?!" -The area around them got darker and both Geralt and Naruto were on their toes."Djinn, I have free thee, and as of this day, I am thy lord. Firstly, may Valdo Marx, the troubadour of Cidaris, be struck down apoplexy and die. Secondly, the Countess de Stael must welcome me back with glee, open arms and very little clothing." -There were whispers amongst them that Jaskier didn't seem to hear."Thirdly-" -Before he could finish, Jaskier was pulled by Geralt.

"Jaskier! Stop!" -He ordered and Jaskier almost fell, while being pulled."There are only three wishes."

"Guys, calm down." -Naruto said but was ignored.

"Oh, come on, you always say you want nothing from life." -After saying that, Geralt looked away."How was I to know wanted three wishes all to yourself!"

"I just want some damn peace!"

"Well, here's your peace!" -Jaskier said and throw the amphora to the ground, breaking it. Geralt growled at Jaskier and quickly start picking the pieces. He cut himself but didn't seem to bother. Suddenly, Jaskier was choking and coughing."Geralt...Naruto..."

Naruto quickly rushed to Jaskier and was checking if he was okay. He had a difficult time breathing as if something was gripping his throat. Naruto looked around and took his eyepatch off. He saw a dark mass of energy moving around the lake.

"It's the djinn!" -He pointed and Geralt used Ard to stop it. But the djinn was too quick and got away.

"This is why I told you it was a bad idea." -Naruto said and noticed that Jaskier cough up blood."Shit...Jaskier, hold on!"

"What's happening to him?" -Geralt asked and saw fear in Jaskier eyes.

"It was the djinn. It must have attacked his throat." -Naruto explained and gently picked Jaskier. He noticed that Jaskier's throat was swelling."These injuries are of magical nature. If it wasn't for that, I'd use my chakra to heal him. But We shouldn't risk it."

"There is a camp nearby. Maybe they have someone who can help." -Geralt said and Naruto agreed.

After arriving, the elf healer didn't tell them anything they didn't already know. But he gave Jaskier something to buy time. If they won't find a mage, Jaskier could die. Naruto and Geralt pressured the elf to tell them if there was a mage in Rinde. The elf gave up and told them that there was one at the mayor's house.

After some time, they reach the mayor's house. But they were stopped by a guard.

"A fee for entrance." -The bald guard said while halting them. Naruto didn't want to waste time for this, so he put the guard in genjutsu."You may go..."

After entering and navigating through the corridors, Naruto and Geralt ended up in a kitchen. Naruto put Jaskier on a table and then they turn to see...a naked man. A very naked man. He dropped his mug upon seeing them.

"Welcome...to my home." -He said with a smile.

"I think that the mage did this to him." -Naruto said and Geralt noded."You're the mayor of Rinden?" -Jaskier wanted to say something, but for them, it was just mumbling.

"He's in a bad way." -Geralt said while pointing at Jaskier."Is there a mage that lives here?"

"Ah! The apple juice." -Mayor said and pointed at the mug behind Jaskier."She wants some...And she always gets...what she wants."

"Seems like he wants us to get it for her." -Naruto said with shrug. Geralt let out a sigh and grab the mug. With it, they left the kitchen and notice very visible mist."What the fuck?"

"Hmm, I don't like this." -Geralt said tiredly. Why won't this day just end?

Eventually, they found open doors and went through it. What they saw inside shocked them. There was an orgy going on. Naruto was red as a beetroot and Geralt was dissatisfied with this situation. Only Jaskier partially seems to enjoy the views of women playing with each other. He was trying to avoid looking at men. At the end of the room was sitting a young woman in a black dress and a domino mask.

"I guess that's her." -Naruto said while trying to block the views. He gently put Jaskier down, right next two women kissing each other."Come on, let's get this over with."

Carefully moving through, Geralt and Naruto made theirs to the only person in clothes. Now they had a better look at the sorceress. She had beautiful lush black hair and violet eyes. The sorceress was wearing a choker with a medallion that had an obsidian star on it.

Naruto and Geralt glanced at each other and then at the Sorceress who looked bored.

"Hello..." -Naruto said with a small hand wave.

"Um...We've brought apple juice." -Witcher said and lifted the mug.

"You two seem different than others." -She said with a strong, but yet gentle tone."You're immune..."

"And you're a mage..." -Witcher said and the Sorceress put her cup down.

"Yennefer from Vengerberg." -She introduced herself.

"The Elf failed to mention..." -Witcher said and Yennefer tilted her head slightly.

"What did he failed to mention?" -She asked and Witcher turns around to glance at Jaskier."Just a friend, I hope..." -They both nodded, but Geralt was a bit hesitant."Hmm...Your heartbeat is very slow. A mutant, perhaps?"

"A Witcher...Geralt of Rivia." -Geralt introduced himself and Yennefer gave a small smile.

"The famous White Wolf." -She said while getting up. Then she glanced at Naruto."And you must be...Naruto Uzumaki. Fox Knight or Fox of Cintra, as they call you...My, I'm truly honored." -She added with a chuckle. Then she walked up to Geralt."I've never a witcher up close...I thought, that Witcher had horns..."

"I had them file down." -Witcher said with smugly. She giggled and circle him around."What little spells can you cast? Can a professional curiosity." -She then glanced at Naruto."And you, Fox? I heard a lot of rumors that you cast spells like never seen before. Is that true?"

"Please, Jaskier needs healer attention." -Geralt finally said and looked her in the eyes."And then We can feed your curiosity all night long..."

"Fine..." -She said with a sigh."What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by a djinn." -Naruto explained."It's of magical nature, of course. Sadly, I'm afraid I can help him myself."

"A djinn?" -She wondered and glance at Jaskier.

"Whatever this is, it's spreading." -Geralt added and seem worried about Jaskier for once. He gave her a lid from the broken amphora."Fix it and I'll pay you..."

"You two will have to do better than juice." -She said while eyeing them. Naruto got a nasty shiver up his spine. He didn't like her tone right now. She moved her eyes to the crowd behind them."Ragamuffin!" -Everyone seems to snap out of the trance. Yennefer smile at them.

* * *

Geralt was walking back and forward, while Naruto was sitting by a table. He was resting his eye, while Geralt couldn't stop thinking about worst scenarios.

"If it's gonna make you feel easier, he's still alive." -Naruto said while opening his eyes."I can sense his chakra. It's not weak anymore."

Yennefer walked down the stairs and look at Naruto and Geralt.

"He's in a deep healing sleep." -She explained and Naruto smiled. At least Jaskier was in the right hands.

"How will he be sleeping?" -Geralt asked, now a bit more relaxed.

"Long enough, for you two to get a bath." -Yennefer threw them their spare clothes."When did you...? Ah, magic."

"Wait...Oh, no...no,no...I'm not doing that again." -Naruto said while shaking his head furiously.

After a few minutes, Naruto punched the water in the bath. Again, just like 6 years ago he and Geralt were sitting back to back, naked. How did this happen again? Last time, it was the fact that the tavern was expensive, but this? Well, at least there was more space.

"I know what you feel..." -Geralt said with a sigh."I don't like this either."

"At least one of us is enjoying this." -Yennefer said while watching them. Naruto gave her a look and she simply smiled at him."I'm still finding this hard to believe that you're looking for a djinn to cure narcolepsy. And yet you didn't ask me to help you with that..."

"Well, he rejected my offer." -Naruto said with a shrug and Geralt glanced at him.

"I have no idea if I can afford you..." -Geralt admitted to Yennefer."Have I agreed to eternal service?"

"Tell me, are all witchers as gifted as you?" -Yennefer asked curiously. Naruto rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, I didn't ask anyone about." -Geralt replied casually.

"Why do I get a feeling that you're getting a lot of satisfaction from this?" -Naruto wondered out loud, causing Yennefer to chuckle.

"Maybe I am...But, what about you?" -She asked and Naruto glanced at her."You're quite mysterious yourself. I tried to find about where you came from, but there is nothing. Only that you're found near Blaviken." -Naruto almost flinched at that. He didn't want to remember his last time in Blaviken."Witcher promised that you'd talk as well..."

"I guess he did that." -Naruto hit Geralt with his elbow. Witcher's lips twitched, but other than that he didn't react."But, I warn you, I'll quite cryptic."

"That's fine. It'd be boring and stupid if you said everything." -Yennefer said with shrug.

"I come from a very, very far away. You've never been there" -He started with a small smile."Whereas you call it magic or chaos, We call it chakra. Because many could use it, it was implemented into militaries. There were many conflicts and wars between us. Pain, suffering, and sorrow. Even the youngest were dragged into this mess...Even me. I didn't think about it back then, but We're child soldiers. We would be used to wage wars later in our lives...But one day it changed. We found a common enemy. We joined forces and forgot about the past. Still, everything went wrong and my friends paid the price." -He paused, as memories of his times with team seven came back."Before losing, an old wizard sends me far away. But in doing so, I lost my memories. I was wandering around and eventually met Geralt. The rest is history."

"You're an interesting person, Naruto." -Yenner said with a small smile.

"Wanna know what I find interesting?" -Naruto asked and Yennefer noded. Geralt was curious as well."The fact that We all share one thing...We're forced into this kind of life." -He paused and notice that Geralt and Yennefer lower their heads."Geralt was turned into a Witcher, You've become a Sorceress and me...I became Jinchuuriki."

"What's Jinchuuriki?" -Yennefer asked confused.

"It means 'Power of Human Sacrifice'. They are humans that have beasts sealed within them." -He explained."They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess."

"A sealed beast within a human?" -Yennefer wondered out loud."Sound kind like a curse..."

"Some may see it that way." -Naruto agreed."Image a Werewolf. But the wolf part has its own personality. You can even talk to It"

"Sounds wonderful." -Yennefer small disgust. She wouldn't want some kind of monster to live in her.

"It's not as bad as you may think." -Naruto said with a grin."Anyway, that's enough of a sharing bath for me. You're free to join Geralt whenever you want." -He added while getting up and leaving. Before exiting, he gave Geralt a wink.

"You have an interesting friend." -Yennefer commented while turning her eyes toward Geralt."But he's not my type..."

"And you're telling me this, because...?" -Geralt asked and Yennefer simply smiled.

"Hmm...Oh? I apologize, sometimes I think out loud." -Yennefer replied with a playful smile.

* * *

Naruto was sitting next to Jaskier's bed. His swollen throat was gone and everything seems okay. Naruto touched Jaskier's shoulder and closed his eyes. There was nothing wrong with Jaskier chakra. Jinchuuriki was surprised to believe that in this world chakra also existed. It was like a separate source of energy that people didn't seem to notice. It fact, chakra here was almost identical to magic. Everyone was connected, just like in his World.

Then, he heard doors being open. He takes his hand back and turns around. It was Geralt and Yennefer.

"He's fine, Geralt. Nothing to worry about." -Naruto and Geralt let out a sigh.

"Are you doubting my capabilities?" -Yennefer asked with annoyance.

"Not at all...Just your intentions." -Geralt said and walk closer to Jaskier's bed."I said something to him. I don't want them to be his last memories..."

"He wouldn't remember much if he was dead." -Yennefer said with shrug. Naruto and Geralt gave her a look. She chuckled."It's a joke. He'll survive...And recover his vocal talents. Happy now?"

"Yeah..." -Naruto said with a small smile."If you don't mind, I'll go and take a nap..."

With a yawn, Naruto left the room. He went to the kitchen and found a makeshift bed. At first, he was surprised, but then again, maybe a chef was sleeping here. It was clean and didn't smell, so he lay down and closed his eye. Let a big sigh, he prepared himself for sleep.

[...You sure about taking a nap right now?...]

[...Look who's talking. You sleep all the time! And now you're telling me no to take a nap...]

[...Unlike you, I have nothing to do. Anyway, do you trust Yennefer?...]

[...She doesn't have any ill intentions. We both know that...]

[...So what? Even Mousesack said not to trust Sorceress or Sorcerers. Maybe she wants the djinn wish?...]

[...Considering that Yennefer saved his life, Jaskier owns her now...]

[...You're still naive, you know...]

[...If she tries something, I'll stop her...]

[...You're too confident. Naruto, when did you face an actual mage? Magic is similar to chakra, and We have no idea if there's anything that can be dangerous to us...]

[...It's been over a decade and nothing happened. I understand, I do. But I don't want to live in fear that there is someone who can harm me...]

[...Fine. I'm just trying to look after you...]

[...I know. Thanks...]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

„Last Wish"

Naruto was about to fell asleep, but footsteps caught his ears. He let out a sigh and open his eye. He got up slightly and saw Geralt. He seems to absent-minded. Naruto raised his one visible eyebrow.

"Geralt?" -Naruto called, but there was no response. Geralt went for the doors, ignoring Naruto's calls."Geralt? Where are you going? Oi!"

[...Told ya...]

[...I better check on him...]

Naruto quickly followed Geralt to the courtyard and saw Witcher jumping on Roach. He then left the grounds of the manor and vanished in the darkness. He gave a glance at the manor and crossed his fingers. A single shadow clone pops out into existence.

"Keep an eye on the manor, while I go after Geralt." -Naruto said to his clone. The Clone nods and gave him a thumb up."Alright, let's see what's up with Geralt."

It was too easy to catch up with Geralt and Roach. Naruto was sticking to the shadows, but would still detect him. But, the Witcher was simply looking ahead. Naruto was wondering what's gotten into him. As if he was put under the spell. But why would Yennefer put him under a spell?

[...Maybe, because she doesn't want anyone to intervene in her schemes?...]

[...What schemes? She just needs Jaskier to grant her wish. What else would she want?...]

[...Perhaps she wants the djinn?...]

[...Are you kidding me? Yennefer doesn't strike as someone who doesn't know how dangerous djinns are...]

[...She strikes me as someone, who's ready to do anything to get what she wants...]

[...Even if it means dying? What she can gain from dying?...]

[...Maybe she wants to go out with style?...]

[...Yeah, sure...]

* * *

Naruto carefully entered the manor again. He noticed the same mist from before, but instead of licking the ground, it was everywhere. Even with his perfect vision, Naruto had a hard time knowing where he was. He could swear that something was moving in the mist.

"Yennefer?" -Naruto called, but there was no response."Are you there? Hello?"

Suddenly the room shook and Naruto was tossed to the wall. But instead of landing on the floor, Naruto notices that he was just lying like on a floor. Now, he was standing on the wall, not the floor. But for Shinobi like him, it didn't make any difference. Yennefer was playing with him now.

"Come on, this is childish." -Naruto said and the room moved again. Now, Naruto was standing on the roof."Talk to me...Why do you want that djinn?"

"You would never understand..." -Her voice sounded through the corridors."I can't let you intervene...Sorry."

Naruto quickly rushed and jumped to the kitchen. Everything there seems to be normal. But as he turned to the doors, they immediately closed. Naruto noticed that they were dimly glowing. He walks to the doors and didn't even bother with trying to open them.

"If you think that's gonna stop me..." -Naruto said with a smirk."Then you're wrong." -With lightning speed, Naruto formed Rasengan and slam it against the doors. Initially, the shield protected the doors, but after a second it broke down."Come out! This is stupid!"

Not wanting to waste time, Naruto moved as quick as lightning to the room where he sensed Yennefer and Jaskier. He saw her standing next to the mage seal from an amphora. Jaskier was still in his sleep.

"Yennefer...Let's just talk." -Naruto said and raised his hands. She just stared at him with awe and resolve.

"You're not bad. Not bad at all." -Yennefer commented and her hands glowed."But you're not stopping me..."

"You'll die if you try to control the djinn!" -Naruto yelled at her and felt something pulling him backward. He used the chakra to stick to the floor. Yennefer was momentarily surprised."Don't do this!"

"I apologize for this." -Yennefer said and Naruto was covered by light. After the light was gone, Naruto was gone."Now...no one will stop me."

[Rinde. Later.]

Naruto landed on a rooftop and saw how Geralt stopped and jump from Roach. He walks up to a building and starts climbing the ladder. He broke down the doors and went inside the house. Naruto let out a sigh and quickly vanish and reappear next to broken doors. After hearing a shriek. so he carefully peaks in and his eyes almost fell off.

There was a pair of two mature people. A woman and a man. There were naked and everything. But what shocked and disgusted Naruto what Geralt did. He took a banana from a bowl of fruits and pulled the man to himself. He then, almost to swiftly, shove the banana up the man's arse. Naruto almost drops to his knees upon hearing the poor man's scream of terror. But he found the hidden strength within him to rush in and pull Geralt away from the man.

"Geralt! What the fuck, man?!" -Naruto shouted at his friend who didn't seem to hear him. Geralt instead rush out of the room."I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened to him!" -With that he followed Geralt, not wanting to witness a man in pain.

Geralt was already on the ground, running after probably another victim.

"What did she do to him?!" -Naruto asked out loud and jumped down as well. He saw that Geralt punched a random civilian and then went inside the tavern. By the time he reached the doors, Naruto could hear shouts and rumbles, Quickly rushing into the tavern, Naruto groaned upon seeing Geralt in a bar fight. Geralt had no problems with fighting more than a few enemies. With his 'six' sense, Witcher could naturally tell where he's going to be attacked.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widen. His clone's memories returned to him. Naruto cursed under his nose and within a second, he switched places with Geralt. He ducked to avoid getting a punch in the face and throw a smoke bomb to the ground. A thick layer of smoke blinded everyone in the tavern. But Naruto had no issue of getting out of the smoke. Geralt planned to get away again, but Naruto caught him by the shoulder. He stared at him with his Sharingan and said 'Release'.

"What?" -Geralt said while blinking."Where the fuck am I?"

"Maybe We should get out of here first..." -Naruto said and heard drunkards yelling.

"Right...Let's go." -Geralt agreed and they quickly started to get away from the tavern. But they were stopped by the handy amount of guards pointing their weapons at them."Fuck..."

"Yield! You're under arrest!" -One of the guards yelled. Naruto notices that behind the guards were the couple from before. Upon seeing them, Naruto got pale.

"It's him!" -The man in robes said. His hand was resting on his back."He...He's the one who raped me!"

Geralt's face got even paler than before. He glanced at Naruto who was sweating and decided not to ask. This will forever remain a secret. At least between them. Then, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned their head around to see an angry mob from the tavern.

"Shit..." -Geralt cursed and they both raised their hands."I wish We're in the manor..."

The wind picked up and everyone had to shield themself. Then a vortex formed around Naruto and Geralt. In a blink of bright light, They were gone.

* * *

Naruto felt like was tossed around before landing on the ground. He landed face down with a grunt. After turning around, he let out a loud groan. Looking to his left, Naruto noticed Geralt who was lying on the ground as well.

"Geralt...The fuck happened?" -Naruto said with small difficulty. He got up on his elbows and looked around. To his shock and surprise, they were next to the Mayor's manor.

Geralt slowly got up with a loud groan. He glanced at Naruto and shook his head.

"You tell me...Since when can you teleport?" -Geralt asked and Naruto got up as well.

"Here's the thing, I can't teleport that far with my Rinnegan." -Naruto admitted with a sigh. Geralt felt a nasty itch on his forearm. He pulled the sleeve and cursed under his nose."What? Are you alright?"

Without responding, Geralt revealed two marks on his forearm to Naruto. Naruto groaned and run his hand through his hair. Geralt was the djinn master. Both responded by quickly rushing to the manor. To their surprise, they saw Jaskier rushing out of the manor. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing them.

"Guys, thank the gods!" -He said while panting."We need to go!"

"Jaskier, you're okay." -Geralt said with a usual smile.

"I'm glad you're giving a monkey about it." -Jaskier said with a rather dry smile.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." -Geralt said and then Jaskier in the eyes."What happened? Try to keep it short."

"I woke up, some crazy witch wanted to say my wish." -Jaskier quickly said and added."She had a drawn amphora on the stomach..."

"So that's her plan..." -Naruto said out loud."She wants to become the vessel..."

"To grow more powerful." -Geralt finished and they both quickly rush past Jaskier.

Jaskier, on the other hand, groans and turns to them. In a second they were gone.

"Bullocks..." -He said under his nose and sat down on the steps.

Geralt and Naruto quickly found Yennefer on her knees. She was struggling to keep control over the djinn. Naruto lifted his headband to reveal his Rinnegan. He saw that djinn was floating on the bed. Although it was a mass of energy, Naruto could make out eyes and lips. There was also a rope that linked Yennefer to a djinn. He could see how djinn was taking Yennefer's energy away from her.

Upon seeing them, Yennefer lifted her hand and was ready to attack them. They raised their hand in a gesture of surrender. Yennefer slowly put her hand down.

"I'm here to help you..." -Geralt said and they both put their hands down.

"Me too..." -Naruto added quietly, but loud enough to hear them.

"I don't need your help." -She was trying to force a confident grin, but to no avail."You're free. No longer under my spell."

"And yet...Here I am." -Geralt said and Yennefer stared at him.

"You seem to want to meet your end." -Yennefer said with a small smile.

"As you do..." -Geralt said, while Naruto nodded. Naruto suddenly came up with an idea. He carefully gave Geralt a sign to buy him some time. Witcher nodded and turned his eyes toward Yennefer.

"The djinn isn't weakening." -Yennefer said with a dry voice."The bard expressed his last wish, but it's!-" -She stopped, feeling as if someone was breaking bones inside of her body."It's getting stronger! Go!"

Without her realizing it, Naruto slowly made his way toward the djinn. He reaches out with his hand and his Rinnegan glowed. At the same time, he used Preta and Human Path. Human Path allowed him to tap into djinn more spiritual appearance, while Preta Path will absorb his power. The room shook violently for a second, but Naruto noticed that djinn was growing weaker. The link between him and Yennefer was slowly breaking apart. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice it.

"That's because I'm the one with my wishes." -Geralt admitted with an annoyed tone. She stared at him with disbelief and slight anger.

"You?" -She said out loud. For some reason, there was no anger in her voice."You're the djinn's master?"

"Yeah..." -He said with a sigh. Geralt glanced at Naruto, who smiled at him. Djinn was barely holding himself together. Yennefer finally took notice of what Naruto was doing.

"Stop! I don't need your help!" -She shouted, sending a small magical blast toward him. But Naruto used his second hand to absorb her attack.

"Becoming the vessel for the djinn will have you lose control, not gain it!" -Geralt yelled at her, but she didn't want to listen to him."Can't you see what this is doing to you?!"

"True transformation is painful!" -She exclaimed, trying to use her Chaos to fix the link. But whatever Naruto was doing, it was on a different level.

"It's over! The djinn is barely there!" -Naruto shouted and then looked at Geralt."Make a wish and let's be done with this."

"Dammit, release the djinn!" -Geralt yelled at her again."Tell me what you want!"

"I want everything!" -She screamed as the link was breaking apart.

"Come on! I'm not going to hold for the rest of the day." -Naruto said with annoyances. Yennefer screamed for the last time before the link broke. Then she fell to the floor, motionless.

"I want people of Rinde to forget what I did!" -He shouted and rush to the Yennefer side.

Naruto finally let go of the djinn, who quickly broke through the ceiling. He rushes to Geralt and Yennefer and shielded them with his Susanoo. The ceiling fell on them, but thanks to his Susanoo they were unharmed. Eventually, everything calmed down and Naruto released his Susanoo. He looks around them and let out a sigh.

"Yennefer! Wake up!" -Geralt yelled and shook her body. Naruto examines her with his eyes and saw that her life force was fading.

"Shit...She's dying." -Naruto cursed and Geralt pulled by his collar.

"Then do something!" -Geralt almost roared at him. Naruto nodded and told him to step aside.

"I'll give her back what djinn was taking from her." -Naruto said and his Rinngan glowed again. He put his hand on her head with a thumb on her forehead. His other hand on the stomach. His hands glowed with blue light and eyes shot open. Naruto took his hands, as she quickly got up.

"Where is the djinn?" -She demanded while looking at Geralt and Naruto."What did you do?! I nearly had it!"

"Maybe saying a 'thank you for bringing me back' or 'thanks' should be the first thing to say." -Naruto said with a sigh."Seriously..."

"You had shit, while We saved your life." -Geralt said while shaking his head.

"You two let the djinn escape!" -She yelled at them."Who knows what havoc will it do, now that it has no vessel!"

"No more havoc than you." -Naruto said with a chuckle."Besides, the djinn is a dark creature when they're captive."

"How can you be so sure." -Yennefer snorted at him.

"When did you last feel happy, when you felt trapped?" -Geralt asked smugly. She turned to him, fire in her violet eyes.

"I had a plan!" -She hissed at him, causing Geralt and Naruto to smile.

"And that was going swimmingly." -Geralt said with a chuckle.

"It was...like a drowning fish." -She said to him and they both stared at each other. Their face only inches apart. Suddenly, they kiss each other causing Naruto to shake his head in disbelief.

"Get a room, you two." -He said to them with a smile. Within a second, they were gone causing Naruto to chuckle. He decided to lie down and stare a the night sky. He smiled at said."What a day..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

„Merigold"

[Cintra. One year later.]

"Again!" -Naruto said with crossed arms. He was standing on a bridge, while Ciri was standing on

the lake.

"But I did it already!" -Ciri snapped and quickly shut up when Naruto gave her the look. She groaned and went through a series of hand seals: Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger."Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Ciri spat a medium-size fireball toward the center of the lake. Naruto let out a silent sigh. Ciri glanced at him before washing her mouth. She had small burn marks around her lips.

"Can We stop for today?" -She whined at him."I burned my lips!"

"Ah...fine." -Naruto said and called to come over. He took out a small container with ointment and gave it t o Ciri. She gladly took it and put an ointment around her lips."You know, We've been doing this for almost two weeks..."

"I'm trying! It's my fault it's difficult." -She said and puffed her cheeks.

"Believe me, Rasengan will be a lot harder than this." -Naruto said with a chuckle. Memories of time as a genin flooded his mind."You know what today's exercise, right?"

"Surviving in the woods?" -Ciri asked and Naruto nodded.

"But! Today, you'll all by yourself." -Naruto said and Ciri's eyes widen.

"Alone...?" -She asked again, unsure if she heard him right."You're sure about it?"

"Of course I am." -He replied with a grin."You know more than enough to survive for one night. But don't worry, I'll be close by..."

"Does Grandmother know about it?" -She asked and Naruto almost laugh."What's so funny?"

"That was her idea." -He said and she dropped her head. Of course, she was behind it."Be glad it's only for a night."

"Um, alright." -Ciri said with a sigh. Naruto patted her head causing her to blush."I'm not a little girl..."

"I will when you reach my shoulder." -Naruto said with a huge grin."Alright, here what you can take with you."

"A pocket knife." -She stated with a gloomy expression."Really?"

"You wouldn't say that if you didn't have anything on you. Any survivor would be happy to have a pocket knife." -Naruto said sagely."I thought you everything you need to in order to survive. Today you'll use that knowledge."

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" -Ciri asked, looking up to him.

"Well, it seems like my friend needs help." -Naruto said with a smile."What kind of person would I be if I didn't want to help my friend?"

"Worse than scum?" -Ciri said with a small smile.

"' Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.'." -Naruto said with a serious tone."Those were the words my teacher told me and even today I live by them. I want you to live by them too..."

"I will, Uncle..." -Ciri said with a big grin.

"That's great." -Naruto pointed at the forest in front of them."We're starting now. Go on."

"What?! It's not evening yet!" -She exclaimed and Jinchuuriki simply chuckle.

"I'm giving you more time to prepare." -He said and patted her on the back."Go on. Like I said, I'll be nearby."

After letting out a loud sigh, Ciri got up and jumped down the surface of the lake. She then sprinted toward the trees that Naruto was pointing. He smiled while watching her vanishing from his eyes. He then opens one of his pockets and picked up a letter. There was still a faint smell of gooseberry and lilac.

_''Dear Friend..._

_As You may know, I am not the type who asks for help. But...Well, this is something that might be beyond me. Which is the main reason why I'm writing this letter to you? I would ask the Witcher, but We both know what he's like. Not that he'd be any help with the problem. Regardless...There is also another problem, in which you'd be perfect for. By the time this letter arrives, I expect you to be Vengerberg by 31st July. This is important._

_Yennfer of Vergenberg''_

Naruto was very surprised by the letter. The last time he saw Yennefer was during his secret mission in Novigrad. To keep it short, they help each other out. Even though it was a short meeting, He got to understand Yennefer a bit more. The meaning behind her often acting cold. She didn't tell him her backstory, but he did use to act differently than he felt before. Yennefer seems to notice that too. They formed mutual respect for each other.

After putting the letter back in the pocket, Naruto got up and vanish in the swirl of leaves. It was time to see how Ciri was doing.

If anyone was walking through the forest, they would see four girls who looked the same. They would also notice that they were preparing a small camp. One was bringing wood, while the second one was making a tent with sticks and branches with leaves. The third made a bow and wooden arrows, while the last one was in the bushes relieving herself.

Ciri smiled to herself. It was much easier with clones to do most of the work. Luckily, Naruto didn't say anything about using them or not. Making a fire would be a piece of cake!

Suddenly, she felt something hit her hard. But there was nothing around her. She got up and look back at the camp. One of her clones was nowhere to be seen. The one who finished making a bow. She carefully walks up to the place where her clone was sitting. There was a small rock wrap in paper. Ciri picks it up and unwraps the paper. She read it and let out a sigh.

_''No Clones and no chakra. Just the skill I taught you.''_

The remaining clones pop out of existence. She examines the camp her clones made and gave a shrug. He didn't say to start again. With small reluctance, she picks the wood and puts them down near a tent. After a while, she finally starts a fire. With a smile, she picks up a bow and few arrows. Sneakily, she moved around the bushes and look for paw prints. After what seems to be an hour, she found rabbit prints. She followed them and found a rabbit a few feet away. Luckily for her, the rabbit didn't seem to notice her. With a cocky grin, she took an arrow and pull the string. After locking her eye on the target, Ciri let go an the arrow flew through the air. The arrow pierces the rabbit head, killing it on the spot. Once picked up, Ciri went back to the camp and skin it. The cooked rabbit wasn't that tasty but it was enough to satisfy her hunger.

Watching from afar, Naruto felt proud of how well was she doing. Even if she cheated at first. Soon enough, She won't need him anymore. It did make him sad and happy at the same time. He let out a small sigh and stared at the night sky.

* * *

[Vergenberg. The next day.]

Vengerberg is the capital city of Aedirn and was one of the richest and most populous metropolises in the Northern Kingdoms. A long-distance trade center crossed by many routes and trails, it has a well-developed industry and education institutions. As well as numerous dye-works manufactures of wool and textiles, malt mills and distilleries. Vengerberg was surrounded by high mountains in the west, north, and east, its northern road leads to Ellander (northwest) and Dol Blathanna (northeast), while its southern route is directed to Rivia.

A hooded figure was silently moving through the crowd. Never bumping into anyone, while on it's the way. The figure was looking for a very specific place. A shop that sells magical beauty creams and oils, which was run by a sorceress named Yennefer.

After arriving, the hooded figure surprised to see how modest the shop was. He knocks on the doors and plans to open them. But halfway through he stopped. He closes his hand and put it down. There was a magical spell on the door handle. With a sigh, the hooded figure looked around. There was an alley next to the shop. He walks into it and lookup. There was an open window. Making sure no one was looking, the figure pulls down the hood.

Naruto was surprised that Yennefer left an open window. He jumped to the roof to get a better look. Another protective spell, Naruto mused. Well, magic wasn't Naruto's forte. He didn't want to force his chakra through, not knowing what might happen. For all, he knew the whole place could explode. But there was something that could work. He notices that there was an empty bottle in the room. After lifting his headband, his Rinnegan glowed. Within a second, he switched places with the bottle.

His eyes widen upon sensing someone behind. He swiftly turned around, while pulling kunai from his sleeve. He felt cold steel on his neck as he pressed his kunai was inches from his possible enemy neck. They were both surprised to see each other faces.

"Geralt?" -Naruto asked while taking his kunai back.

"Naruto...it's you." -Geralt said and put his sword down. Naruto notices that Geralt was naked and wet. There was a bath behind him. Geralt quickly grab a towel and cover himself."What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised to see you here as well." -Naruto replied with a smile."Where is Yennefer?"

"Said there something she needs to do." -Geralt replied with a sigh."Why do you need from her?"

"She wrote a letter to me." -He explained and pull out a letter from his pocket."Yennefer said she needs help, so here I am." -Naruto gave Geralt the letter.

"Lilac and gooseberry...That's her perfume." -Geralt said, smelling it gently."Hmm, She didn't say anything about it to me. Any idea why?"

"If I did, I'd told you." -Naruto said with shrug."So...Since when did you start to live with Yennefer?"

"For like...Hmm, two months?" -Geralt replied unsurely. Naruto chuckled at Geralt scratching the back of his head."Anyway...Yennefer might be out for a while. Want something to drink?"

"If you happen to have a cold beer on this hot day...Yeah." -Naruto said with a big grin. After dressing up, Geralt brought two bottles of cold beer. After taking a sip, they both let out a big sigh."So...how are things between you two?"

"Hmm..." -Geralt mused and took another sip. Naruto raised his eyebrow."We're doing...fine. As much as a witcher and sorceress can." -He paused and let out a tired sigh."How's your little princess doing?"

"Really great. She does have problems from time to time, but overall she's doing great." -Naruto said with a smile."I was thinking about teaching her sword fight. But..." -He gave him a look and Geralt let out a loud sigh.

"You want me to train her in Witcher sword style." -Geralt stated and Naruto nodded."But you know it pretty well...Unless you don't practice anymore."

"I do! But...learning from me it's not like learning from a master." -Naruto said smoothly, causing Geralt to chuckle.

"Then ask Vesemir." -Geralt said and Naruto groaned.

"But you're way closer compare to Vesemir." -Naruto said and took another sip."And don't even talk about Lambert or Eskel. I have no idea where they are!"

"Why don't you want to train yourself?" -Geralt asked and Naruto didn't say a thing."Don't tell it's the same crap like before. Naruto, it's been over a decade. Maybe it's time to accept the reality around you?"

"You never know, Geralt. You never know." -Naruto said with a sad smile. Despite its flaws, he grew to enjoy this reality. But that might not last forever."When that happens...I want to make sure that Ciri is prepared for anything. That's the only thing I have on my mind right now."

"I think you wanted to say 'if' not when." -Geralt said and Naruto rolled his eyes."Fine...If it makes you sleep any better, then I will think about it."

"Thanks...I mean it." -Naruto said with a smile. Then they both footsteps."I sense Yennefer and someone else...A friend?"

"We are about to find out." -Geralt said and they both got up. They turned toward the source of footsteps.

The first to come into the living room was Yennefer. In her typical fashion, she was wearing a black and white dress. She smiled upon seeing them.

"Ah, I see you're already drinking." -She said with a tired sigh."Naruto, couldn't you wait? I don't like it when people break into my home..."

"The letter you sent me to seem to be urgent." -Naruto said with shrug."I wanted to make sure you're okay! Besides, what's the point of locking the doors when you have a Witcher protecting your home?"

"Excuses, excuses and excuses..." -Yennefer said with a smile."I thought better of you..."

"Sorry..." -Naruto apologized with a sheepish smile."So, what do you need help with? How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad..." -She said seriously."The one who needs help is with me. Come on, no need to be shy."

"I'm not shy..." -Said a gentle, almost melodic voice.

Naruto eyes winden upon seeing young women entering the room. She was about his age in appearance, but Naruto could tell she was sorceress as well. She had chestnut hair, fair skin, and cornflower blue eyes. Her emerald dress was shining and her smile could melt anyones heart. She wore an amulet - sapphire overlaid with silver. Naruto couldn't help but blush while staring at the woman before him.

"This is my dear friend, Triss Merigold." -Yennefer introduce her friend. She notices how Naruto stared at her friend and couldn't help but smile. Geralt smiled as well."A member of King Foltest's royal council and very powerful sorceress, might I add."

"Ah, stop it." -Triss said with a tired sigh."It's been a while, isn't Witcher?"

"Indeed." -Geralt agreed and Naruto glanced at him. Since when Geralt is so popular with sorceresses?"How's little prince doing?"

"Better than at first." -Triss said with a small smile."I see you're popular as ever, Yen. White Wolf and Fox of Cintra? Color me impressed." -She then walk to Naruto and extended her hand to him."I'm honor to meet you, Naruto."

"The honor is all mine." -Naruto said smoothly and shook her hand."I'm happy to meet you, Ms. Merigold."

"You can call me Triss." -She said with a giggle."I heard a lot about you. Tell me, all of those things they tell are real?"

"That depends. What did you hear?" -Naruto asked, puffing his chest a little. He had to make sure no one notice how his heart his beating. Well, not from Geralt of course. He probably wanted to laugh.

"That you can summon a skeleton warrior, walk on any surface or multiply." -Triss listed and Naruto couldn't help but smile."Is that true?"

"Naruto will answer all your questions on todays meeting on Thanedd." -Yennefer said and magically, she pulled out two elegant courtier's doublets. Both Geralt and Naruto groaned."Now, don't act like little kids. You need to look decent enough."

"Why didn't you say sooner?" -Naruto asked while shaking his head."At least I'd have brought my own. It's not even a bit of orange." -He grabs the doublet and checked if it'll fit him."Is that the problem you wrote about?"

"That's the 'other' problem." -Yennefer corrected."Triss over here doesn't have a partner, so You're the obvious choice."

"And the main problem?" -Naruto asked and Yennefer shrugged it.

"Nothing bad is happening right now." -Yennefer replied."We'll take care of it tomorrow. So no drinking tonight..."

"What seems to be a problem?" -Geralt asked."You didn't say anything about it."

"This is something that might be too much for you." -Yennefer said seriously."This case will need Naruto's skills. If it was anything else, I'd ask you for help."

"Telling me about it wouldn't hurt." -Geralt mused and let out a sigh."Anyway, how long till the meeting?"

"We have at least two hours before We have to teleport." -Triss replied and Geralt cursed under his nose. He hates teleports."If you don't mind, I and Yennefer need to prepare."

"You two can go and take a walk." -Yennefer said and pointed at the doors."Shush, shush boys..."

After what seems to be an eternity, Yennefer and Triss were finally ready. Naruto and Geralt were waiting in their tight doublets hoping the suffering will end soon enough. Naruto forgot about it momentarily. When he saw her, Naruto could feel how hard his heart was pounding. It was the first time he felt like that. Triss was wearing a long lime green v-neck dress, while her hair was tied in a bun. Yennefer's look didn't really change. But for Geralt, she was beautiful in anything.

"Are you ready, boys?" -Yennefer said with a smile.

"I hate portals." -Geralt said as Yennefer took his hand.

"Now. Be a big boy and bare with it." -Yennefer said with a wink.

Triss got closer to Naruto and they both blushed. They smile at each other, while Triss took Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry, teleports are not that bad." -She said with a playful smile.

"It's okay, I can quickly teleport on short distances." -Naruto said with a wink.

"Really? What spell do you use?" -Triss asked curiously. After hearing all those rumors and even Yen confiming them, Triss wanted to know everything! So many new possible spells could be created. And so much more. She felt a bit ashamed acting like an excited little girl."Is it hard to use?"

"Well, it's not a spell." -Naruto start to explain."And I'd hardly call it teleportation when I think about it. I'm simply moving at a very high speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. But I can use a technique that allows me to switch places with anything."

"Really? Can you show it to me?" -She asked, her eyes shining brilliantly.

"Hey!" -Yennfer called adn they both glance at her."We have places to be."

"Don't make Yen angry, you two..." -Geralt said with a sigh.

"Right...Shall We go?" -Triss asked and Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah..." -He said and in a blink, they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

„Dancing Foxes"

[Aretuza, Thanedd Island.]

Naruto slightly bends down and puts his hands on his knees. He was taking deep breaths, while Geralt was trying to stay still. Triss and Yennefer were trying not to giggle at their overdramatic reactions. They were standing near the entrance to the academy. Its wall seems to glow with a blue hue that made the overall building more magical.

"Somehow...Mousesack's teleports are less...turbulent." -Naruto whimper and Triss puffed her cheeks.

"It's not that bad." -She said with shrug. She crosses her arms below her chest and Naruto noticed her expression. He raised his hands in defeat and apology.

"Damn portals..." -Geralt grunted. Yennefer rolled her eyes and look at Geralt.

"Pull yourself together, boys." -She said and put her hand on her hip."You shouldn't drink that beer before teleportation."

"Well, I'm sorry for you for not telling me about going to a party." -Naruto said with a forced smile.

"Same here..." -Geralt said and robbed his head.

"It's not a party, it's a reunion of mages." -Yennefer explained with a sigh.

"If there's dancing, drinks and music...then it's a party." -Naruto said with a sigh. He finally felt better.

"Enough!" -Triss snapped, surprising everyone."We didn't come to argue. Let's enjoy this evening."

"I think that Triss is right." -Geralt agreed."Tomorrow's an important day, right? Then let's get this thing over it."

"Right...Let's go." -Yennefer said and Naruto nodded.

After entering Aretuza, they were greeted by a large t-shaped room. For Naruto, it looked similar to the throne room in Cintra. But it was fancier with flying orb at the side of the room.

Naruto's single eye widens upon seeing two familiar figures. It was King Foltest and King Demavend.

He got closer to Yennefer so no one would hear them.

"Why didn't you say that Kings of North would be here?!" -Naruto hissed and she simply smiled.

"I think it was obvious." -She replied with a small shrug."Don't worry."

"I wouldn't if I knew I'd represent Cintra!" -He almost snapped at her."Fine, but this is on you."

"Alright." -Yennefer said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Naruto. King Foltest will be pleased to meet you." -Triss said and took his arm."Let's go and greet King Foltest."

"Geralt, go with them. I need to talk to someone first." -Yennefer said and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Everyone saw that. That was the plan. With a confident smile, Yennefer left them.

"Everyone's trying to read my mind." -Geralt said with a sigh. Since he moved in with Yen, he could tell when a mage was reading his mind.

"They'll have a nasty surprise when they try to read mine." -Naruto with a smirk. Soon enough, they saw how most of sorcerers and sorceresses grab their heads and flinch. Then they all stared at him, some in fear, some in shock.

"What did you do?" -Triss asked surprised at everyone's reaction. Jinchuuriki simply smiled at her.

"Let's just say that my friend doesn't like visitors." -Naruto said with a wink. Triss gave a puzzled look."Maybe I'll introduce you to him one day. For now...Let's greet the Kings."

Triss glanced at her colleagues who seem to be better. She never saw anyone do this before. Pushing this thought away, she smiled as they stopped in front of Foltest and Demavend.

"Ah, Miss Merigold." -Foltest greeted. Then he noticed Geralt."Ah! The White Wolf! It's been a while, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty." -Geralt agreed with a slight bow."I see you're doing fine yourself."

"As much as possible." -Foltest agreed with a smile."I'm glad that you have a partner for this evening." -Triss smiled and bow slightly."How about We talk elsewhere. Geralt?"

"Of course..." -Geralt with a slightly forced smile. He didn't want to, but Yennefer would start yelling at him for being rude. They both went together to a buffet.

"Pardon me, I have a question." -King Demavend said and look at Naruto with curious eyes."Are you perhaps the Fox of Cintra?"

"I'm afraid so." -He replied jokingly."It's an honor to meet you, King Demavend."

"I'm honored as well." -Naruto bowed slightly."I hope your trip was pleasant."

"It was, thank you." -Demavend said with a small smile."But between us, I'd prefer to stay Vergenberg."

"Is everything okay, Your Majesty?" -Triss asked confused. Was there something wrong with Aretuza? She wasn't the type to read in people's minds, but she was curious as to what Demavend want to go back to Vengerberg.

"It's a ...personal thing." -He said in a cold tone. Somehow, she felt it was personal. Even Naruto could tell it."Regardless...I'm glad I could meet you. Forgive me, I must talk with other guests." -With a small nod, Demavend left them.

"Good thing he didn't ask about Calanthe." -Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Then don't jinx it." -Triss said giggling. She looks to her right and saw Yennefer talking to Vilgefortz.

"Who's that?" -Naruto asked, noticing how Triss was looking at them.

"Vilgefortz of Roggeveen." -She explained. He could be described as being a very handsome, tall and well-built man."Young and incredibly talented mage. He's the member of the Chapter of Sorcerers."

"Sounds important." -Naruto mused and Triss agreed with a nod. Yennefer and Vilgefortz glanced at them."Do they know We talk about them?"

"Maybe. But I think she's just showing off. You know...like she's with Geralt and knows Fox of Cintra." -Triss said with a small smile.

"Hmm...How about We eat something?" -Naruto offered.

"I'm trying to keep my figure." -Triss said hesitantly while glancing at the buffet.

"What are you talking about?" -Naruto asked, confused by her words. He looks at her and then blushed."Any woman would like to have a figure like yours. Even if you eat a bit nothing will change..."

"Did you just try to flirt with me?" -Triss asked and Naruto averted his gaze."I'm just teasing you. Thank you."

"You're welcome." -He said almost immediately wanted to facepalm himself. Triss only smiled from ear to ear. She pulled him to the buffet and they both got a small plate with pie. Naruto got shivers from taking the first bite."Man, that's so good."

"Indeed." -Triss agreed with a smile. She wanted another piece, but she knew it wasn't tactful in front of others. Then, they notice that everyone put aside their food or drink and went to the middle of the room. Even Geralt and Yennefer came and started to dance."Um...Do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course..." -He replied and took her hand. She smiled at him as they made their way to the dance floor. Just like everybody else, they danced slowly, moving from left to right. Triss was impressed by how well Naruto was dancing. She was enjoying it so was Naruto. Before they knew it, the music stopped."That didn't last that long...Shame."

"Indeed." -Triss agreed with a smile."I'm surprised how well you have danced."

"Hm? You didn't think I can dance?" -Naruto asked confused.

"You don't strike me as a dancer." -She replied and giggled at Naruto's expression."I'm joking. You're great."

"Thanks." -Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, Vilgefortz appeared next to them with a small smile."Ah, good evening."

"Good evening, indeed." -Vilgefortz said and extended his hand. Naruto shook it firmly."Good evening to you as well, Ms. Merigorld." -Triss smiled and bow to Vilgefortz."Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. Vilgefortz of Roggeveen."

"Naruto Uzumaki of Cintra." -Naruto introduced himself as well."I'm honor to meet you."

"Please, the honor is all mine." -Vilgefortz said and his eye twitched. Naruto knew that he wanted to read his mind. But Kurama wouldn't allow it. There was a slight shock forming across Vilgerfortz face."I'm truly surprised to meet you here of all places. Tell me, what brings the Fox of Cintra here?"

"Well, I was invited by Yennefer. Although, I didn't know I'd be taking part in this." -Naruto said with a chuckle.

"She invited you without telling you about this?" -Vilgerfortz asked with an amused tone."Sounds a lot like her." -Naruto noticed that Vilgefortz was trying to read his mind again. This time he squirmed.

"Now..." -Naruto said in a cold tone."It's rude to read in someone's mind. I decided to let it slide the first time...But if you try again, then you'll end up on the ground." -Triss froze when hearing his tone. He didn't expect such a cold tone from him.

"Forgive me, please." -He said with a kind smile."Call it professional curiosity. Tell me to have you ever thought of joining the Brotherhood?"

"No, if I must be honest." -His tone remains mostly the same."Don't tell me you're looking for new members..."

"The more the merrier, right?" -Vilgerfortz asked but Naruto didn't say anything."I heard that Queen Calanthe has a druid in her ranks. Why not join us and learn something new?"

"Forgive me but I have already made vows to Cintra." -Naruto replied."And I never break promises..."

"I didn't say you have to break your vows." -Vilgefortz said with a smug smile."You can be like us. Representing Cintra as Sorcerer."

"I think you know my answer." -Naruto replied with a sigh."Don't you have other guests to entertain? " -Triss gulped and glanced at Naruto. It was as if he was a different person all together right now. Vilgefortz was still smiling, though. But his smile wasn't natural.

"Believe me, I know when I'm not welcome." -Vilgefortz said with a chuckle."I shall wish you a great evening regardless. I'm sure We'll see each other again."

[...He's an odd one. I don't trust him...]

With that Vilgefortz left them. Naruto was following him with his eyes until he couldn't see him. Sighing, Naruto turns to Triss. He was surprised by her expression. She was scared and amazed at the same time?

"Hey...Is everything alright?" -Naruto asked worriedly. Triss seems to snap out and look at him.

"Ah, it's nothing." -Triss said and bring her hand to her chin."I just never seen anyone talk to Vilgefortz like that. It was weird to see it up close." -For a second, Naruto saw something akin to fear.

"Did it scare you?" -Naruto asked worriedly."I'm sorry. Didn't mean to."

"I'm alright." -She assured him with a small smile."Thank you for your concern. I mean it."

"Um, okay." -Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head."How about We get something to drink?"

"Didn't Yen said you shouldn't drink?" -Triss asked and Naruto laughs it off.

"Nah, it's fine." -Naruto said and grab her hand."I don't get drunk that easily. Besides, a glass of wine won't hurt."

"Um...alright." -She said a bit hesitantly. Naruto saw a servant walking with a big plate. On that plate were two glasses of wine. He took them without a servant noticing it. He gave one to Triss and then they take a sip."Hmm...Is it Toussaint? The year 1245?"

"Indeed...I'm surprised you know it." -Triss said more relaxed. Her cheeks flushed red and Naruto notices that."Hey, I want to show you something. Come on, Naruto~." -Her melodic voice made him follow her. She seems to be even more relaxed than before.

After a few minutes of walking, they reach the outside fountain. There was a bench by the massive tree. Triss rushed to the bench and sat on it. She waves at him to come over. Unsure whats got into her, Naruto came to her and sat down.

"See how pretty it is?" -Triss asked with a giggle. Naruto finally realized that she got drunk from one glass of wine."But...! One thing is missing!"

"Um...and that is?" -Naruto asked as Triss got closer to his face. He blushed as his face was just a few inches from hers.

"F-i-r-e-f-l-i-e-s~!" -Triss whispers to face and then pulls back with a giggle."Each time I was on Thanedd...There were always fireflies lighting the night. But...They're not here today."

"I think I can fix that." -Naruto said with a smile and got up. Triss watched him taking a few steps forward. After performing necessary hand seals, Naruto called."Katon: Onidōrō!"

Suddenly, multiple small fireballs arose from the ground. They stop midair and then flash with white light for a moment. Triss eyes widen for a moment before getting up. She walks up to Naruto with a smile.

"It's so pretty..." -She said in childish awe."Are these harmful?"

"Not in this state." -Naruto said and called one small fireball to him. He then pokes it with his finger and it flew away."Well, this is the closest thing to the fireflies right now." -Without warning, Triss got closer to Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheek. Naruto blush as she steps away."Um..."

"Thank you..." -She said with a sweet smile. Naruto averted his eyes and rub the back of his head."Um...I do have a question."

"Yeah? What is it?" -Naruto asked.

"Can I tag along with you tomorrow?" -Triss asked and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, I don't mind." -He replied with a small smile."But I think you need to ask Yennefer. I mean she's the one who needs help." -He paused for a moment."Not that I don't want you to tag along, but don't you have to stay near King Foltest?"

"I already took care of it." -She winked at him and Naruto chuckle."I also don't think Yen will mind."

"I still wonder what that might be..." -Naruto said out loud."Yennefer doesn't seem like a person to like asking for help."

"She doesn't." -Triss agreed to look at the stars on the sky."Which means...it's a serious matter. As her friend, I want to help her."

"Then, let's help her...whatever it is." -Naruto said and joined Triss in staring at the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11

„Turtle"

[Aretuza. The next day.]

Groaning, Geralt open his eyes. He look to his left to see that Yennefer was nowhere to be seen. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and glance at the window. Morning, Geralt though. After letting out a sigh, he got up and walk to the chair. On his clothes there was a letter. Smelling the lilac and gooseberry, Geralt smiles.

''Dear Witcher...

We are awaiting your arrival in the dining room. I understand last night was...delightful. But! If you want to join us for the 'expedition', then please let's meet up at the entrance by 10 a.m. Don't be late, otherwise You'll have go back on foot...

Your Yennefer.''

He puts the letter down and looks at the clock. He still has some time. Calmly dressing and arming up, Geralt notice a small toad on the window. What was more surprising, the toad had the eyes as Naruto's left one. Knowing that Naruto send him a message, he walks to the toad who open it's mouth. Another letter, Geralt mused in his thoughs.

''Morning, Geralt!

Listen, Yennefer is slowly losing her patiance. Along with Triss, We are trying to calm her down. Still, you should get your ass in here if you want to go with us.

Your best friend,Naruto''

"Fuck..." -He said and rush to grab his swords. He storms out of the room and calmly, but quickly heads toward the exit.

Like always, Yennefer couldn't wait. He didn't even had time to eat anything. Which is why he grabs few fruits on his way. It wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. After few minutes, he finally sees Yennefer, Triss and Naruto waiting for him. While Naruto was waving at him, Yennefer gave him an annoyed look. Triss simply smiled at him.

"My, oh my, look who finally woke up." -Yennfer said, smiling at him sweetly."You are lucky, because normally I would go without you."

"Apologizes..." -Geralt said with smile."I had a good dream, you know."

"Sure you did." -Naruto said letting out a sigh."So...Will you finally tell me where and what We'll be doing?"

"You have no patience, don't you Naruto?" -Yennefer asks and Naruto rolls his eye.

"I'm curious as well, Yen." -Triss agrees with Naruto.

"Giant Turtle..." -Yennefer finally said and everyone blinks.

"Excuse me, what?" -Naruto asks, while shaking his head.

"A giant Turtle." -Triss said, trying to figure out why it sounds so strange.

"That's new. Never heard of giant Turtles." -Geralt said and cross his arms."How much big are We talking?"

"Around 165 feets tall." -Yennefer explains."It's near the borders of Aedirn and Lyria. There is a massive lake there where this turtle resides. The turtle already killed almost 20 people who live in near by village... Those who survived were the ones to tell the tale."

"Sounds terrible." -Triss comments."If this creature leaves it's nest, it might kill thousand of people."

"That's right." -Naruto agrees."But there is one thing that bothers me."

"What is it?" -Yennefer asks.

"I understand why you asked me for help, but why not ask the Brotherhood?" -Naruto asks and Yennefer lets out a sigh.

"Believe me, if they cared about things like that I'd ask them first." -Yennefer said and Triss rolls her eyes. She never gave the Brotherhood the credit."Besides, they would say it's just a rumour."

"And how do you know it's not a rumour." -Geralt asks and Yennefer gives him the look.

"Because I saw it myself." -Yennefer said surprising them."Or at least part of it."

"That's a dedication." -Naruto jokes and Triss smiles."But, you're right. We have to see how dangerous it is."

"Then how about We stop yapping and get on with it?" -Yennefer said and everyone nods."Sure you want to tag along, Geralt? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have you there. But this might be a little beyond your skills."

"With a crew like that...I have nothing to fear." -Geralt said with smug smile. Yennefer walks to Geralt and put her hand on his cheek. She smiles at him.

"Let's go then." -Yennefer said and in a flash she and Geralt were gone.

"Shall We go?" -Triss asks, while giving Naruto her hand. With a small blush, Naruto grabs her hand adn they both vanish in a flash.

[Forest.]

With the swirl of leafs the group appears. Triss, Geralt and Yennefer look around before noticing that Naruto didn't move. He was standing there, frozen in his spot. His eye widens.

"Naruto?" -Geralt calls out to his friend. He didn't react.

"Is everything alright?" -Triss asks with worried tone.

"Did he ever do that before?" -Yennefer asks, raising her eyebrow.

"You have to leave..." -Naruto said seriously. They all look at each other and then back at Naruto."I'm serious! You have to leave! NOW!"

"What's the matter?" -Triss asks calmly. Naruto just glances at her before looking ahead."Naruto, talk to us..."

"This isn't a time!" -He almost snap at her. Triss takes a step back."I can make you leave, but you're my friends. So please, leave..."

Without saying another word, Naruto start walking forward. Soon he vanish in the bushes. Geralt and Yennefer look at each other and then at Triss. She was really worrying about Naruto.

"Hate to admit it, but...I think We should go." -Geralt said, surprising two sorceresses.

"That's not like you at all." -Yennefer said in slight disbelief.

"What are talking about? That's your friend!" -Triss hisses at Geralt.

"I know that." -He replies after a second."But I also know what he's capable of. This is the first time in a while that I see him dead serious. This isn't a joke or anything like that. It's best if We leave."

"If you think We're going to leave him, then you don't know me." -Yennefer said and Triss nods. Then they turn their backs to him and follow in Naruto's footsteps.

"Fuck..." -Geralt said and start following them.

* * *

[...This isn't possible, isn't?...]

"I'm finding it hard to believe myself." -Naruto, still looking ahead.

[...But that's his chakra. There is no mistaking it...]

"But how?" -Naruto asks, confusion filling his voice.

[...Perhaps the dimensional travel somehow affected Kaguya? Remember, you lost your memories when We got here almost 13 years ago...]

"But to this point?" -Naruto wonders."But wouldn't that mean that she's gone? After all, Madara was a vessel for her. That also means that he's gone. After all he was jinchuuriki."

[...Indeed. But, for now let's focus on the situation at hand...]

Without realizing it, Naruto finds himself in the middle of a giant lake. He kneels and touch the surface of the water with his fingers.

"He's right beneath us." -Naruto said and focuses his Sharigan. He sees a small movements deep down."Weird...What is he waiting for? He should recognize your chakra..."

[...Something is off. I sense something else. Do you think it's...]

"Magic?" -Naruto finish and Kurama nods."Did someone put a spell on him? Is that even possible?"

[...I don't know. Sharingan and Rinnegan are capable of doing that, but magic?...]

As Naruto lifted his headband, his eye widen. He quickly jumpes away as a long grey tail sprouts from the lake. With a backflip, he lands on surface of the lake. Soon enough two other tails sprouts out. Then the rest of the body comes out to the surface.

"That's Isobu, alright." -Naruto states, while looking at Three Tails.

Isobu primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw — both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils.

[...It's hard to believe that I see one of my siblings after so long. And in here out of all places...]

"I know..." -Naruto whispers and stares at roaring Isobu."OI! Isobu! It's us! Naruto and Kurama!"

[...What are doing? It's clear he's not there right now!...]

"It was worth trying!" -Naruto snaps before jumping away from incoming tail.

Naruto landed right in front of Isobu, who was about stomp him. Taking out his kunai, Naruto throws at side of Biju's wrist. Upon making a contact with his skin, Naruto uses his Rinnegan to teleport in the last second. Landing on Isobu wrist, Naruto runs up his arm toward Biju face. Naruto forms a rasengan in his right palm. Jumping, Naruto's rasengan enlarges to the size of Isobu face. Slamming his rasengan on Isobu face, the explosion causes Biju to roar in anger. Throwing another kunai, Naruto teleports back to the lake surface.

With another roar, Isobu send a powerful shockwave towards Naruto who uses his Rinnegan to absorbt the blast. Smirking, Naruto switch his normal sharingan to mangekyou. He lock his mangekyou with Isobu eye to try and break whatever was controlling him. To his shock it didn't work. It just anger the beast even more. Lifting his head, Isobu starts to collect positive and negative chakra.

"He's making Biju dama!" -Naruto exclaims. Biju dama was easly able to destroy a moutain. That being a case, if his friends still didn't teleport away then there was a chance of them dying. He couldn't let that happen."Ready, Kurama?!"

[...Anytime!...]

Biju dama was almost ready. But to Isobu surprise and shock the bomb explodes in front of his face.

Shaking his head and then roaring, Isobu saw Kurama avatar standing right in front of him. Kurama roars and charges at Isobu. Isobu blast another shockwave at Kurama, who easly avoids it by jumping over him. In mid air, Kurama send his own shock wave at Isobu back. Isobu roars again as his body falls down. Isobu quickly rolls into a spicky balls and charges at Kurama who just landed. As Kurama turns around and is hit by Isobu. But, Kurama grabs Isobu before he can fall back. With all his might, Kurama throw Isobu high in the air and charges his biju dama and fires it. The explosion causes a massive shock wave. Then Isobu falls down and lands in the lake.

* * *

Geralt, Yennefer and Triss stared at what was happening in front of them. They had to brace them self before shock hit them. While Triss and Yennefer formed magical shield, while Geralt put all his energy into sign quen. It barely made any difference. They were push back and fell to the ground. Groaning, they got up and saw how the beast fell from the sky.

"This is way beyond our league..." -Yennefer pants and brush off hair covering her face.

"I told you...He doesn't need us in here." -Geralt said. He could stop his eyes from watching the battle before him.

"Still!" -Triss was trying to protest."There's gonna be something We can do."

"Triss! Look what's going on!" -Yennefer snaps at her friend."This is like a battle of Gods. The best thing We can do right now is to evacuate the village near by."

"That might be a problem." -Geralt said and both sorceresses look at him with confusion."I hear something coming. It's a group..."

"How many?" -Yennefer asks and Geralt tilts his head.

"Just few. Maybe 7 or 9." -Geralt said squinting his eyes."They move so silently."

"So now what?" -Triss and turns slightly hearing another roars from the lake.

"Here's the plan." -Yennefer said."Triss, you head to the village and help in evacuation. Head north from here. We will greet the guests."

Glancing one more time at Kurama and Isobu, Triss quickly rush through the bushes. Geralt and Yennefer turns and both hear something moving. Taking out his sword, Geralt takes the defensive position, while Yennefer hands glow with blue light. Noticing incoming arrow, Geralts move to shield Yennefer. He cuts the arrow in half. As soon as the broken arrow hits the ground, the group of 12 walks out of the bushes. Elves, Geralt muses. Or Scoia'tael to be more precise. They were wearing squirrels tails.

"You do know what's happening behind us?" -Yennefer asks sarcastically.

"Do us a favor and leave. Unless you want to die by accident." -Geralt said, while firmly holding his sword.

"Shut up, Dh'ione!" -One of the elves yelled. Appearently the leader, Geralt muses."Your friend angered the Three tails! For that you two will pay the price!"

"They are out of their minds." -Yennefer said in disbelief. Geralt and Yennefer almost stumble from another shockwave."Let's just leave one alive, Witcher."

"I know that." -Geralt said with smirk."Shall We dance?"

Triss never had to run so fast. For most of her life, she was a royal advisor. She was used to political meetings, ceremonies, preventing wars and maintaining peace. But she couldn't remember running to save innocent lifes. Triss soon finds out that she's out of breath. Luckily for her, she was already by the village. Taking quick breathes, Triss notice that the village seem empty. But she could definately hear voices coming from the huts.

"I know that you are there!" -Triss calls out and suddenly everything goes quiet. But upon another shock wave, everyone starts to scream in horror."Please! You have to evacuate! You might die if you stay here!" -Out of nowhere an object passes next to her head.

"Leave us! We're not leaving!" -An eldery voice comes out one of the huts.

"Nothing will damage these huts!" -Someone else, younger, yells."We're safer here then outside!"

Triss bits her lower lip. She had to force them out of the huts. Two fireballs forms inside her palms. With her mastery over fire element, she throws them at the huts. Because of her mastery, she was able to control to the point where they would not cause a fire hazard. She heard screams getting louder as the villagers came out of the huts.

"What are you doing?! Are ya mad!" -Other elder shouted. Then another shockwave came and it broke the foundations of one of the huts. Within seconds, it fell apart."MY HUT!"

"I'm proofing the point!" -Triss snaps out."Those huts won't last! You have get away from here!"

"How can We leave our homes?!" -A young woman shouts.

* * *

"I understand, believe me." -Triss said calmly."But tell me, what's better. Losing your lifes or your huts? You can always rebuild. But you don't get another life." -They look at each ohter and then at their huts."Please...I want to help you."

Kurama slam Isobu to the side with the whip of his tails. Isobu was quick to get back on his feet though. He rolls himself back into a spicky ball and charges at Kurama. Jumping in the last second, Kurama blasts a beam just in the right moment. Isobu was driven into the earth beneath the lake. After landing, Kurama look how Isobu was trying to get out.

[...We can waste time. We need to subdue him and try to release the spell...]

"I already tried! Besides it's magic!" -Naruto exclaim and Kurama avatar prepare himself. Isobu was getting out quickly."That's not our forte! We might want to try and knock him out cold. But that would cause a lot of damage. On top of it, they are still here. There's also the case of villagers."

[...I know that. Let's tackle him and hold him. Maybe he'll respond to his own chakra inside of you...]

"Worth a try..." -Naruto agrees and charges at Isobu.

Before Isobu could attack, Kurama jumps and lands on top of the Three-tail beast. He wraps his tails to immobilize Isobu. Naruto jumps out of the Kurama avatar and lands on one of spikes by his eye. To be honest, Naruto didn't have that much chakra of all Tail Beasts left. It was even smaller then when he took Kurama chakra for the first time. But to his surprise, Isobu seem to calm down. He look at Naruto, who look back at him. In his eye, Naruto could see him asking for help.

Suddenly, glowing marks spread across Isobu body. Something was moving beneath his skin. He roars and start shaking. Naruto jumps back to Kurama avatar and notices the marks spreading on Isobu body. A realization hit him. He saw that before. Back in Cintra. But like then, Isobu wasn't changing. It seem to cause pain rather then mutation. Kurama takes few steps back and something unexpected happens. A giant ice globe, that appears to be a portal, open ups behind Isobu.

"Wha...What the fuck?!" -Naruto said and as he did, Isobu is being pulled by the portal.

Kurama send his tail and wraps it around Isobu arm. He's trying to pull Isobu away from the portal but to no effect. Instead, Kurama is being pulled as well. Despite that, he's still trying. But to his shock, Isobu send a powerful shockwave at his legs, knocking him down. With a final roar, Isobu disappears along with the portal.

"NO!" -Naruto yells as Kurama roars in anger.

* * *

Geralt's sword pierces through another Scoia'tael heart, killing them. He was drench in blood, from head to toe. Yennefer was panting. She underestimated the Squirrels. They're tougher than she was led to believe. Luckily, there was just one more. But that one would be interrogated. Right as they were about to subdue him, some invisible force pull to the side. Then out of the bushes Geralt and Yennefer saw Naruto now holding the last Scoia'tael by the throat.

"Now..." -Naruto said coldly."We are going to have a nice little chat..."

Scoia'tael didn't say a thing and instead he spits at Naruto face. Bad move. He slams the elve into the tree hard that you could hear jis shoulder blade inside of him cracking. Elve wants to scream, but Naruto punchs him in the face. After that he punched few more times. Putting away his bloody fist, Naruto stares at Scoia'tael who, with broken nose, has a difficult time breathing.

"Let's start again, shall We?" -Naruto asks and Elf look at him with one eye as the other was swollen."You will tell me everything you know. Do you understand?"

"Va vort a me, Dh'oine. N'aen te a dice'n." -Elf basically told him he won't say anything. For that, Naruto kicks in the stomach."A d'yaebl aép arse..."

"Listen, you little shit." -Naruto hisses at him."I don't need you to know what I want. I can just rip your soul out of your body and learn what I need to know." -He pauses to look at slightly scared expression of the Elf. Even Geralt and Yennefer felt like taking a step back."Afterwards, you will die. So be nice and maybe I'll spare you."

"Fuck you..." -Elf snarls at Naruto, who in return flares his Sharingan. His eye becomes glassy as jis mouth hangs."We work with...a powerful sorcerer...Wild...Hunt...Time of Contempt...White Frost..."

"Is that all?" -Naruto asks somewhat disappointed. What was that suppose to mean? White Frost? Wild Hunt?"Then, you're useless." -With swift movement, Naruto snaps the Elf's neck. There would be no witnesses."What the fuck is happening...?"

"Doesn't sound good..." -Geralt said after a while. Naruto glances at him, while Yennefer seems to be thinking about something.

"Indeed." -Yennefer agrees with Geralt."But, I am curious. Wild Hunt? Sounds ridiculous." -Yennefer glances at Naruto."But compare to what I saw...Well..."

"What the hell is Wild Hunt?" -Naruto asks while Geralt was wiping blood from his sword.

"They are widely believed to be a group of specters galloping in the sky. Common folk thinks of them as an omen of war." -Yennfer explains, crossing her arms below her chest."Tell me, what was that thing? On the lake."

"One of the nine tail beasts." -Naruto replies."That was Isobu, the three tails. I have the nine tails, Kurama."

"Then, We have eight tail beasts on our hands." -Yennefer concludes with snort."things are getting better..."

"Nine, if you count other half of Kurama." -Naruto said and Yennefer eyes widen."So...does it mean that war is coming?" -Naruto wonders out loud, referring to Wild Hunt."I heard some rumours about Nilfgaard taking steps towards the North."

"You too? Hmm..." -Geralt muses and wipes the blood from his face. Suddenly, Triss walks out of bushes."Ah, Triss. How did go?"

"Well. But it seems to be over." -Triss said while looking at Naruto."What happend? Where's the turtle?"

"Gone...Something or someone teleported him." -Naruto replies with tired sigh.

"Teleported? To create such a big portal...It'd take enormous amount of energy." -Triss comments with widen eye."Only a group of powerful group of sorcerers would have been able to pull something like that."

"So what, it's Akatsuki all over again?" -Naruto said, mostly to himself. He sits down, feeling tired.

"This isn't good..." -Yennefer said after few moments."Possible war with Nilfgaard and now those tail beasts."

"Tell me about it." -Naruto said with dry chuckle."I need to go back to Cintra. I need to inform Calanthe that I might be gone for a while. What about you?"

"Should We inform the Brotherhood?" -Triss asks and Naruto stares at her.

"Sorry, but that's a stupid question." -Naruto said with sigh. Luckily, Triss didn't seem to be hurt by his comment."Like you said, a powerful group of sorcerers could make such portal. I don't trust them with this information. Let's keep them in the dark for now."

"Naruto's right." -Geralt said with nod."Let's keep it between ourselfs for now. If possible, let's look around for any informations about strange creatures. Yen, did you overheard anything else?"

"I'm afraid no..." -Yennefer replies with the shake of her head.

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on any rumours in Temeria." -Triss said with nod."So, now what?"

"I guess We'll split up." -Naruto replied, while getting up."I'm going to head back to Cintra."

"We'll go back to Vengerberg." -Yennefer said and Geralt agrees with nod.

"If you get anything, send me a message." -Naruto said and Yennefer and Triss nods."Alright. Let's not waste time. I hope We can meet up soon." -He adds, while glancing at Triss for a brief moment. In another second, he was gone with swirl of leafs.

"He's really something..." -Triss said with gentle smile.

"That he is." -Geralt agrees.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

„Old wounds"

When sure that he's far enough, Naruto stops by a large tree. He pants and slightly bent over. Shanking, he grabs his chest and then falls on his knees. Within him, Kurama looks on with worry.

[…Naruto, calm down! Breathe slowly!...]

It didn't look like Naruto was listening. He completely falls to the ground and his breathing gets worse. This was a panic attack. Something that Naruto didn't have to go through in a long time. The last time it happened was when he recovered all of his memories. Feelings buried deep down due to his amnesia came back with full force. And now, it was starting all over again.

[...I know that you're not yourself back there! I understand why you feel responsible for not trying harder! But deep down We both were not prepared for this. We gave up the thoughts of going back or facing Kaguya. I understand everything! But now is not the time for this! You have to get back to Cintra and inform Calanthe! We have to find whoever is responsible for all this...]

It worked. Naruto's breathing was gradually slowing down. Slowly getting up, Naruto leans on the tree. He looks up to watch the sun trying to break through the tops of trees. Looking at the place he was in, Naruto remembers the grave he made for Jiraiya. He could see himself praying in front of it.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not trying harder." -Naruto said slowly. For a moment there was silence.

[...I know. Like I said, I understand. It's alright...]

"We'll find them and set them free. I promise." -Naruto said and gets up.

[...We will, Naruto. But for now, let's go home...]

"You are right..." -Naruto agrees and lets out a sigh.

* * *

"This must be a joke!" -Calanthe snaps, slamming her fist on the arm of the throne."Are you telling me that those 'Tail Beasts' are here? That they can attack us at any time?!"

Surprisingly, Calanthe was taking it all in far better than Naruto have expected. But that didn't change the fact that the throne room was completely quiet. Ciri and Eist were sitting by the Calanthe side. While Ciri seems to be worrying about what she just heard, Eist was calm and quiet. Mostly to not piss off his queen even more. On the other hand, Mousesack was fascinated by what he was hearing. The way Naruto explaining everything made Mousesack shiver.

"I understand how you may feel, your Majesty." -Naruto said calmly but with a serious tone."But right now there is only one thing We can do. Or rather what 'I can do'."

"Let me guess. You're going to leave and look for them." -Calanthe said with a sigh. Naruto nods as Ciri looks down. She never liked Naruto leaving, even if it was important."I understand. I also understand how dangerous the situation is."

"Which is why We'll support you." -Eist finally said and Calanthe glances at him. He simply winks at her."As well as giving you everything you need as well. Just say a word."

"I can tag along if you want." -Mousesack said with a big smile.

"Don't forget your place!" -Calanthe snaps at him."You are my advisor after all."

"Of course, your Majesty." -Mousesack said with a wry face. Naruto gave him an apologizing look.

"When are you leaving?" -Eist asks and Naruto ponders for a moment.

"Tomorrow morning." -He replies and Eist nods. Ciri quietly leaves the throne room. No one besides him notices. Just like I trained her, Naruto muses in his mind."I just need a few things. I have a list with me." -He hands it to one of the servants and looks at Calanthe."Forgive me, Your Majesty. I need to do something right now." -Calanthe nods, finally noticing that her granddaughter was gone.

* * *

Ciri was sitting on the edge of the tallest tower in the Kingdom. She was twiddling her thumbs and looking down. From here everyone looks like an ant, Ciri muses to herself. Bitting his lips, Ciri feels a familiar presence.

"Sitting on the edge like that isn't safe." -Naruto said and sits down next to her.

"I'm not like back then." -She puffs her cheeks and blush."I'm not scared of heights."

"I know that." -He replies and ruffles Ciri hair."But somehow I'm still forgetting it."

"So...Um..." -Ciri was trying to say anything, but couldn't.

"I have to go." -He replies and Ciri looks at him."A long time ago, I made a promise. A promise I have to keep."

"What will you do if you save them?" -Ciri asks and Naruto looks at the kingdom."I know that you're not from this world. Will you go back to it...?"

"I don't know..." -Naruto replies honestly. He glances at Ciri and then at his palms. Moon-crest and Sun. Seals gave by the Sage of Six Paths. Something that was meant to seal away Kaguya."I don't even know if there's anything to go back to...I have no idea how much time has passed." -Ciri notices the look on his face and quickly hugs. He smiles at her sadly and hugs her back."The least I can do is to set them free and stop whoever is controlling them."

"I understand." -She said quietly and hugs harder."But that doesn't mean I won't be worrying about you..."

"I'll be alright." -Naruto promises and chuckles. After breaking their hug, Naruto looks at her with a grin."Hey, how about I teach you something new after I come back?" -Her mood changes almost instantly.

"Really? What's gonna be?" -She asks curiously.

"Something that my teacher taught me many years ago." -Naruto and opens the palm of the right hand. A blue spinning orbs forms above it."This Jutsu was created by my father. He passes it to my teacher, who pass it to me. Eventually, I will pass it to you."

"What is it called?" -Ciri asks without taking her eyes off the Jutsu.

"Rasengan." -Naruto replies with a smile. Suddenly, the Jutsu vanishes."But for now, I have something else for you."

"What is it?" -Ciri asks as Naruto gives her a scroll. She rolls out the scrolls and a big smile appears on her face."New techniques?! Thank you!"

"It'll keep you busy when I'm gone." -Naruto said and her smile slightly vanishes."Hey, you have to know that I won't always be around. Even if I stay in this world."

"I know...But it doesn't make it any easier." -Ciri said and hugs Naruto arm. He didn't say anything. Instead, they stare at the sunset together.

* * *

[8 months later]

Skellige, commonly referred to as the Skellige Isles or the Isles of Skellige, is an archipelago and one of the Northern Kingdoms. The group of six islands is situated in the Great Sea, off the coast of Cintra and southwest of Cidaris and Verden. Its people are united under the King of the Skellige Isles, who is elected by the jarls of the seven major clans during traditional moots. In practice, however, the kings are from the same clan or at least related. Skellige is divided into seven clans, each seated on one of the archipelago's larger islands. At the base of each clan are kins led by so-called bonds. Bonds, in turn, are then led by the clan chieftain called a jarl.

One of them was called Crach an Craite, also known as Sea Boar and the Wild Boar of the Sea. He was a nephew of King Bran Tuirseach of Skellige and was mentored by Eist Tuirseach, his other uncle.

Naruto couldn't help but grin upon seeing him again. Crach gave him a big bone-crushing hug after his arrival on Ard Skellig.

"Ah! I'm so glad to see you again, Naruto." -Crach exclaims with a big smile."How was your journey?"

"I'm happy to see you too, Crach." -Naruto replies with the smile."It was alright, thank you."

"How about We head to Kaer Trolde and have something to eat?" -Crach offers and points at his fortress."You must be hungry."

"I'm fine...You know why I'm here." -His tone suddenly changes. It lacks happiness or any other positive emotion.

"Straight to the business, eh?" -Crach looks at him with his hawk-like eyes."That's alright. But let's go to Kear Trolde anyway." -Naruto nods and follows Crach an Craite to his keep.

For the past 8 months, Naruto was out of luck. Despite looking far and beyond, he was unable to find any Tail Beast. Even Geralt, Yennefer and Triss had no luck. At first, he didn't know what causes him to no to sense the Biju. But after traveling, Naruto came up with a theory. Considering the state Naruto found Isobu in, it was possible that the mark, as well as the spell, were 'shielding' the Biju. A 'protective' shield that works on large distances. But due to the potency of the chakra, it didn't work on short distances. But that was just the theory. It was also possible, that whoever was responsible for this, made sure that finding bijus would be much harder. Either way, Naruto finally got a word from Skellige. About how giant octopus-like creature attack and destroyed one of the villages on Spikeroog. Apparently there were only a few survivors.

Upon reaching Kear Trolde, Crach and Naruto went straight to the balcony. Crach points at the nearest island.

"Spikeroog. That's the name of it." -Crach explains and Naruto nods. He could feel the chakra coming from it."The creature attacked a few days ago. Only a few survivors to tell the tale." -He pauses as memories of that day fill his mind."After hearing what the survivors had to say, I send a ship to Spikeroog. As you can see, I have a great view from here. To my shock, a giant tentacle shoots out of the water and grabs the ship. With a tight grip, the tentacle goes back to the bottom of the ocean along with the ship."

"It's quite close...Do you have any place where your people could hide?" -Naruto asks and Crach ponders for a moment.

"Yes, We are always prepared for this kind of situation." -He replies and looks at Naruto's serious expression."How bad is it...?"

"You can compare it to Ragh Nar Roog on a smaller scale." -Crach eyes widen as he takes the step back."How will it take your people to hide?"

"Um...Em...Well..." -Crach stutters for a moment."Maybe an hour..."

"Then get going." -Naruto said without looking at him."I can secure Ard Skellig in the meantime. Let's not waste any more time. I still have to go back to Cintra."

"Does this mean...?" -Crach trails off and Naruto nods.

"Nilfgaard is coming." -Naruto said and clenches his fists."They will reach the borders any day now."

"So the rumors are true." -Crach murmurs and sighs."Then I shall prepare my best warrior and send them to Cintra."

"I'm more than enough to deal with them." -Naruto replies and glances at Crach. He sighs when noticing the look on his face. His hawk-like eyes look sharp at him."But you'll send them anyway. In the Queen's name, thank you. Now go!"

Just like Crach has said, everyone moved to secret bunkers within the mountains. On his way toward Spikeroog, Naruto made one group of shadow clones. He has ordered them to perform Four Red Yang Formation around Spikeroog in order to contain the battle there.

[...This is gonna be your first time-fighting Gyuki...]

"You're right. He's was the only tail beast that I haven't fought." -Naruto nods and stops. He could feel Gyuki chakra coming from the island. Taking a deep breath, Naruto enters his chakra mode. He waits until Gyuki decides to show up.

Naruto Shippuden OST II - Kakuzu

Suddenly, Naruto felt chakra building up. He knew what was coming. Seeing the mountain explode, he jumps away and narrowly avoids a biju dama that came out of the explosion. Before landing, Naruto summons Kurama avatar. Naruto sees as the Eight-Tails jumps out of the smoke. With a roar, Gyuki charges at Kurama. Without hesitating, Kurama punches Gyuki and stuns him for a moment. Without giving him any chances, Kurama pummels Gyuki.

Gyuki wasn't fighting with any strategy. He was fighting like a senseless animal. He just wanted to murder him. The pure rage was almost intoxicating. That wasn't the Tail beast he once knew. It hurt him to watch his friend in such away.

As if noticing a moment of break, Gyuki wraps one of his tails around Kurama's neck. With a swift move, Gyuki pulls them both into the ocean. For a moment, everything seems to calm down on the surface. But what was happening underwater was a different story.

Kurama was at a disadvantage in here. This was Gyuki turf. He was much faster than him underwater. It was almost impossible to get a hit. He couldn't stay underwater, so naturally, he tried to swim back to the surface. But Gyuki wouldn't allow that. Every time he was getting closer, Gyuki would show up out of nowhere and pulls him back. Then, Kurama crosses his fingers and another avatar pop into existence. Simultaneously, they fire a blast at incoming Tail Beast. Gyuki dodges them both, but he was hit with another one that was fired right after. Using that moment, the original avatar of Kurama vanishes, leaving Naruto exposed. If he's right, Gyuki will go after the clone. He looks at the surface and sees a floating piece of wood. As he's about switch places, Naruto sensed that Gyuki was coming toward him. Why didn't he went after the clone?

Right before he could reach him, Naruto was able to switch place with the piece of wood. Because of his full charge, Gyuki hits the ground hard. On the other hand, the clone simply vanishes, fulfilling his part of the plan.

Landing on the beach, Naruto looks at the devastated village. Or rather, what remained of it. With a sigh, he turns around and prepares himself. He should waste time like that. If he won't execute his plan, then Gyuki will be taken as well. Suddenly, Gyuki rises from the ocean with a mighty roar. Clenching his fists, Naruto summons Kurama avatar once again. They charge at each other and slam their fist together causing a massive shockwave.

Naruto forms a single shadow clone beside him. As the fight progresses forward, the clone examines Gyuki body. After a bit of wrestling with the tail beast, the clone finds the mark on his left shoulder blade. He throws a kunai that lands right next to the mark. With his Rinnegan glowing, the clone switches places with the kunai. Looking at the sun mark on his right hand, he summons the remaining chakra of Shukaku. If you look at sun mark, you would see black markings spreading and entangling themself around Clone's hand. Noticing that the mark on Gyuki's body was starting to glow, Clone slams his hand on top of the mark. His own markings glow and start spreading around the unknown mark.

Truth to be told, Naruto had no idea if it's going to work. After all the properties of Shukaku cursed seals and the unknown mark were completely different. There was a chance that it might not work. Especially since it was Shukaku's power, the one tail beast. But that was all he could think of. Naruto, despite being an Uzumaki, was not gifted with sealing talents. He wishes he had enough of Gyuki's own chakra to use his sealing abilities. But unfortunately, he didn't.

It was done. After taking his hand off, Clone notices that the unknown mark didn't glow. It was still there though. Now it was time to try and break the spell. Naruto notices his clone giving him thumbs up. With a nod, Kurama avatar wraps his tails around the Gyuki body. Since his hands were locked with Gyukis, Kurama uses his jaw to hold Eight tail necks. Despite Gyuki's attempts of escaping, the clone manages to land on his nose. Locking his Rinnegan with Gyuki eyes, Naruto focuses on breaking the spell. At first, nothing happens. But then, his Rinnegan reflects itself in Gyuki's eyes. The Eight tails seem to calm down as he blinks. He stops wriggling and looks at his surroundings. Gyuki finally stops his eyes on Naruto.

"Naruto?" -Gyuki asks in slight disbelief. After all, Naruto did look different when he last saw him."Is that you...?"

"It's been a long time, old friend." -Naruto said with a smile on his face. His clone vanishes in a poof of smoke. Kurama releases his grip on Gyuki and looks at his brother with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you, brother." -Kurama said with a big grin.

"What happened? Where are We?" -Gyuki asks and looks at the island. When looking at the destruction, his heart sunken. He did something terrible here. Naruto sees it in his eyes."What did I do?"

"It's a long story. It might take a while." -Naruto explains and looks at the sky.

* * *

A hooded figure moves silently through the forest. The figure appears to be looking for something. Finally stopping, the figure looks at the cave right in front of him. Making sure no one was watching, he enters the cave. After whispering a few words, a bright orb appears above the figure's hand. He walks through the narrow cave while listening to faint droplets of water. He finally reaches an open area. You could see that it wasn't just another part of the cave. There were rubbles and remains of what seems to be an elven architecture.

Looking down, the hooded figures see a white circle made with chalk. In the circle, there were many different and quite complex runes and symbols that would confuse anyone. But not him. He knew them all too well. After all, it wasn't his first time seeing it. Touching the circle, the hooded figure whispers, and incantation. As he's saying it, the circle starts to glow with white light. Then, an orb floated out of the middle. At first, light stops midair. After a moment, the light starts taking form. Unfortunately, the only thing you could see was the contours figure. The figure was tall and armored.

[...Care to explain as to why I cannot sense the Eight Tail beast?...]

"It seems like the Fox of Cintra got to him..." -The hooded figure said, bowing his head.

[...You have failed me. Your marking was supposed to work...]

"A slight miscalculation." -Hooded figure said with a calm voice."I can fix that."

[...And what makes you think I'll give you another chance? I can find you and kill you...]

"I suppose you're right." -Hooded figure agrees with a chuckle."But without you won't get the Elder blood."

[...Do you honestly believe you can hide them from me? Don't be foolish. You're only part of this operation due to your capabilities. Have you located the Elder blood?...]

"Not yet, but I have some clues." -The hooded figure replies."It won't take too long. I'll find it in no time."

[...For your own sake, don't fail me again...]

* * *

"This is a lot to take in." -Gyuki said with a sad expression. He glances at the ruined village and felt guilty."I killed these people..."

"That wasn't you, Gyuki." -Naruto states firmly."Someone brainwashed you. I understand why you feel like this. But you had no control over your actions." -He pauses and looks down."If anything, it's my fault. Maybe if I were stronger then Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Obito would be still alive."

[...Naruto, you cannot blame yourself for this. You were just seventeen-year-old boy. You're fighting against a god-like being...]

"I know that." -Naruto said with a sad expression."But that doesn't make it any easier."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Naruto." -Gyuki said with a serious tone."When I was part of Kaguya I saw everything. You did everything you possibly could. What's done is done. We have more important issues right now."

"You're right, We have bigger problems right now." -Naruto agrees with a firm nod."That reminds me...Do you remember anything from before?"

"No, not really." -Gyuki admits with a sigh."It's all fuzzy and painful. Maybe in time, I will remember..."

"I see. Well, I need to go and talk with Crach." -Naruto said and looks at Gyuki."Could you wait here for a bit?"

"No problem." -Gyuki replies with shrug.

"Just one more thing." -Naruto said and looks up at Gyuki."I don't suppose you can change your shape?"

"Actually, I can." -Gyuki snickers and suddenly he starts shrinking. After he was done, Gyuki was no larger than a small dog."How about that?"

"Since when can you do that?" -Naruto asks with surprise.

"Like, from the beginning?" -Gyuki shrugs off."Anyway, don't worry. I'll be alright here."

[...Yeah, I can do that too. Didn't I tell you that?...]

"Nevermind." -Naruto sighs and turns around.'_ At least something good happened today.'_

* * *

"So you didn't kill the beast?" -Crach asks.

"Did I ever said I would?" -Naruto replies with a question. He was slightly angry about what Crach said."I explained the situation to you. You know that he was not in control of his actions. Don't you understand?"

"I do, but my people won't." -Crach said with a tired sigh."They're simple folks... They won't understand and will want to get revenge."

"Just tell them that I did what I was supposed to." -Naruto said and Crach looks down at his people from Kear Trolde.

"Fine. But I want your 'friend' gone." -Crach said and locks his eyes with Naruto's."I don't want him anywhere near Skellige. Take him as far away as possible."

"I was about to anyway." -Naruto said and looks at Spikeroog."I only came here to explain the situation, so I'm going back to Cintra."

"I see. It'll take my men a bit of time to get everything ready." -Crach and looks at the docks."They should arrive by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Crach." -Naruto said and bows his head slightly."It's time for me to go. Goodbye, Crach. See you another time."

"Goodbye and good luck, Naruto." -Crach said as Naruto turns around and jumps from the balcony.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13

"War never changes."

[Kingdom of Cintra.]

During the journey, Naruto was answering to Gyuki's questions. It felt nice to catch up with an old friend.

Naruto sees that Citra was within their reach now.

"That's Cintra?" -Gyuki asks.

"Yeah. That's my home." -Naruto replies with a smile.

"Seems like a cool place." -Naruto agrees with a nod.

Naruto crosses his fingers, forming a single clone. Without a word, Naruto's clone splits from the group."Where is your clone going?"

"Sweep of the area." -Naruto explains."I need to know the current status of the borders."

"I see." -Gyuki nods with understanding."You sure people won't freak out when they will see me?"

"Maybe at first." -Naruto admits, but then a smile appears on his face."But, when they'll see you with me, everything will be okay."

"I hope you are right." -Gyuki said as Naruto picks up the pace.

* * *

Ciri was sitting quietly by her Grandmother and Grandfather's side. She was looking down at her plate. With a heavy sigh, she puts her fork and knife down. Calanthe takes notice of that.

"Is everything alright, Ciri?" -Calanthe whispers to her granddaughter."You barely ate anything. What's the matter?"

"I'm alright." -Ciri said, and Calanthe looks at her."It's just boring in here."

"I understand you believe me." -Calanthe said."But We have guests, you know."

"I miss Uncle Naruto." -She admits, and Calanthe lets out a sigh."I love how he had made things more fun."

"I know." -She agrees with Ciri's statement. Naruto indeed was the Soul of the Company. Calanthe did miss how Naruto could have always entertained them."We both know how important his mission is. I'm sure he'll show up soon enough." -She suddenly heard a knock. She, along with Ciri, turns her eyes toward the source of knock. The doors were halfway open, and only part of Naruto's body was visible to them."Ciri, could you wait in here for a bit? I know how much you want to talk with Naruto, but I just need a minute."

"Um, alright." -Ciri said with a sad look.

Calanthe gets up and walks toward the doors. She opens them and vanishes behind them. When turning her eyes at Naruto, Calanthe can't help and take a step back. There was a creature sitting on his shoulder. Some kind of combination of bull and octopus.

"I take it this is one of your friends, huh?" -Calanthe asks. Because of the creature's strange eyes, Calanthe was unsure where to look.

"I'm honored to meet you, Queen Calanthe." -Gyuki said, and bows his head to her. She blinks and then looks at Naruto.

"The honor is all mine." -Calanthe said with a small bow."Well, did you learn anything new about Nilfgaard movements?" -As she asked him, Naruto's eye widens."They are here, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow they will cross the Marnadal stairs." -He explains, and Calanthe lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Then you know what you must do." -Calanthe said with an icy voice.

"I do, but it won't change how I feel about this." -Naruto said, and looks down."They are just soldiers who follow orders."

"They are not just soldiers." -Calanthe said in a serious tone."You know what they did to get here. How many innocent people had to suffer for them to take a step toward us. They didn't spare anyone, not even children." -Calanthe pauses and locks her eyes with him."They are devils, who wear human skins. Listen, I'm not telling you to stop feeling bad about killing." -She puts her hand on his shoulder."The fact you do means that you have a good heart. All I want you to do is to realize when you shouldn't feel about killing. Do you understand me?"

"I do." -Naruto said, and glances at Ciri. She was looking at them and waiting."But you know, My teacher believed, that one day there will come a day. A day in which everyone will understand each other. That there will be no more wars, pain, or suffering. I know there is an answer about how to achieve it."

"By all means, I don't intend to offend your teacher." -She said with a calm voice."But that kind of world exists only in fairy tales." -Naruto chuckles at that."Maybe it was possible in your world. But in this one, I don't see it happening. Ever."

"Life is full of surprises, Calanthe." -Naruto said."You never know. Anything is possible."

"Whatever you say, knucklehead." -Calanthe chuckles and takes her hand away."You should go to your room and get some rest. I tell Ciri to bring you food. She missed you a lot."

"I can tell by the way she looks at me." -Naruto said with a laugh. With a nod, Naruto slowly made his way toward his room.

Naruto lets out a tired sigh and glances at the scene before him. On his way to his room, Naruto saw Mousesack. Mousesack, being Mousesack, was super excited and wouldn't leave him alone. So naturally, he followed them to Naruto's room. Right now, Mousesack was dancing around Gyuki, who was sitting on a table. He was 'examining', as he called it, Gyuki's reactions. Overall, Gyuki was feeling very uncomfortable.

Naruto's room was rather modest. He had an alchemist table where he could prepare potions, smoke bombs, explosive tags, etc. There was also armor stand with his Cintrian armor. It was much lighter than typical knight armor. Instead of being mostly golden in coloration, Naruto's armor was more orangy with black accents. His chest plate was crafted with the fox head, while his shoulders had lion heads. His armor did lack the cape, as well as the helmet though. There was also a stand for his swords. A silver sword, a gift from Kaer Morhen, and Cintrian steel sword.

"Mousesack, stop nagging Gyuki!" -Naruto snaps, and Mousesack almost jumps."Can't you see he doesn't like it?"

"I am not nagging him!" -Mousesack declares, and puffs up his chest."I'm simply examining him to see what he can do."

"What for?" -Naruto asks with a tired eye.

"For my bestiary, of course." -Mousesack responds with a proud smile."After all, he is extraordinary in our world. He's one of a kind!"

"Please, don't do it. There is no point to it." -Naruto groans and Mousesack simply shrugs him off. Then they heard a knock. It's Ciri, Naruto muses in his thoughts."Come in, Ciri."

"You should have come and eaten with us." -Ciri said as she walks into the room. She had a large plate with food for him."I missed you, Uncle Naruto." -She said and puts down the plate on a drawer. Then she noticed something she did not expect. Her eyes lit up."Is that, is that-"

"Oh boy..." -Gyuki sighs, and drops his head. Ciri rushes and pushes Mousesack away. Druid furrows his eyebrows and grunts, but said nothing."Wait! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...eight! It's Eight tails!"

"That's right." -Gyuki said, and show her his fist."Name's Gyuki. Nice to meet you."

Grinning, Ciri knows what his gesture means. She bumps her fist with him, making Gyuki smile.

"Name's Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, or Ciri in short. Yo!" -Ciri introduced herself. She made both Naruto and Gyuki chuckle.

"She seems cool." -Gyuki said, before pointing one of his tentacles at Mousesack."Unlike you and your nosy hands!" -Mousesack simply crossed his arms and looks away. He didn't say anything again.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you Ciri." -Naruto said as he walks to his drawer and picks up a piece of a chicken leg."You will be looking after Gyuki. You can even take him around the castle. Just make sure that you won't freak out the guards or servants."

"Alright. What will you do?" -Ciri asks, and Naruto takes the last bite off the chicken.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to send a message to Nilfgaard." -Naruto replies with a sigh. He didn't want to mix Ciri into this just yet. She was still young and innocent.

"You mean, You're going to butcher them?" -Ciri asks, and Naruto's eye widens."You don't have to explain it. Grandmother told me everything."

"I understand." -Naruto said with a displeased tone. He knows that Calanthe wanted to toughen up Ciri in her way. But there was still time for that. That was the reason why Naruto was mad at Calanthe.

"Ciri, it's getting late." -Mousesack said, noticing the look on Naruto's face."Why don't you show Gyuki your room? Hmm?"

"I don't mind." -Gyuki said, and everyone looks at Naruto. Looking at Ciri, he nods."Hope it's not far. This place is huge."

"Don't worry, it not that far." -Ciri said with a smile and walks to Naruto. She embraces him with a warm hug. Chuckling, he hugs her too. After saying goodnight, Ciri picks up Gyuki and they leave the room.

"Someone is mad at Queen, I see. That she's teaching Ciri about war?" -Mousesack said, and Naruto snorts."I, for one, am with the Queen on this one."

"You cannot be serious." -Naruto said with disbelief."Listen, I understand that war inevitable. But, We both know Calanthe. I would rather explain this to her myself."

"You can't treat Ciri like a child forever, Naruto." -Mousesack said, sitting down on a table."After all, it won't be long before she'll inherit the throne."

"I know that." -Naruto said tiredly."I just wish Calanthe was better at explaining it. Ciri is still young and innocent. I just wish she could stay like that for a little bit longer."

"I know. Sadly, in this world innocence is a fragile thing." -Mousesack said."Sooner or later, someone will rob you from it." - He pauses. He looks at Naruto, who was lost in his thoughts."Tomorrow's an important day, right? You should get some rest." -Mouse added while getting up and walking to the doors. He opens them and glances at Naruto one last time."Goodnight."

Naruto just waves at him and closes his eye. War was such a stupid and terrible thing. Strangers kill each other meaninglessly, and for what? For kingdom and glory? They make excuses that another side is evil. But after a while, the line gets blurry. You don't know who's good or evil. The same thing can be said about tomorrow's day. When he will kill them, Cintra will view him as a hero. But, for Nilfgaard Naruto will be view as a monster. And how will Naruto view himself after this?

Despite Calanthe's words, Naruto finds it hard to believe that every imperial soldier was the same. Not everyone was capable of doing cruel things. Maybe there was a way to reason with them? At the very least, he could try. Opening his eye, Naruto walks to the window. He looks at the night sky.

[Naruto, there is no point in reasoning with them. They won't listen to you]

"Are you telling me not to try, Kurama?" -Naruto asks furrowing his eyebrows. The tail beast sighs.

[No, but I'm telling you this so you won't feel disappointed]

Naruto decided not to make any comments. Kurama was silent as well. Neither of them had the strength or need to argue.

[Next day, Fields of Cintra.]

Naruto was sitting down on the ground. His breathing was slow and steady. After sitting for almost an hour, Naruto was slowly getting inpatient.

With a sigh, he enters the Sage Mode. Finally, Naruto thought. They are getting closer. With sage mode, Naruto was able to tell the number of soldiers.

The Cintrian army was rather small compared to other kingdoms like Temeria or Redania. About twenty thousand soldiers. To some, it might look like a lot, but Temeria, Kaedwen, and Redania have over a hundred thousand soldiers. As for Nilfgaard, Naruto was unsure of their numbers. Especially after hearing rumors that Scoia'taels might be working with them.

"Is this some kind of joke?" -Naruto opens his eye to see the Imperial army in front of him."Does the Lioness of Cintra think so low of Nilfgaard?!" -Although they were a bit far away, Naruto was able to hear them.

"Don't you think you are being a bit too rude?" -Naruto said, and gets back on his feet."What's your name?" -His loud voice surprises the man.

"Menno Coehoorn, a Field Marshal of Imperial army!" -Menno introduced himself with a proud voice."Now, where is your army?"

"There is no army." -Naruto responded with a shrug.

"What?" -Menno said with confusion."What do you mean there is no army? Are you looking down at us?!"

"Not at all." -Naruto said with a chuckle."I'm more than enough to handle your army, Menno. But I don't want to kill you. We can avoid all of this. Let's just talk."

"Talk?! With you, Nordling?" -Menno was amused. Even his horse snorted."Since when do the Nordlings talk? All you seem to be doing is killing and fucking each other."

"If you think Nilfgaard is so better, then prove it." -Naruto said seriously, and Menno laughs again."You don't want to talk, do you?"

"No." -Menno said with a smile."But you did amuse me. So, I'm going to give a warrior death." -He lifts his hand and looks at his men. With a heavy sigh, Naruto picks his steel sword and looks at it. Gripping it tightly, Naruto flares his Sharingan.

"Charge!" -Menno yells, and a small group dash toward Naruto.

Naruto dashes as well and channels his wind chakra through the blade. Before reaching them, Naruto makes a wide horizontal slash. The wind chakra, that covering the blade, extended and cuts the Imperial soldiers in half. Their bodies fell, and the blood quickly paints their surroundings. Menno gasps, and his horse takes a step back. But, Naruto didn't stop. He continued his mad dash toward them. As if there was an invisible force field, Naruto charges right through the Imperial soldiers. They went flying as if hit by a cave troll. Menno turns his eyes and looks in horror at what was happening. Naruto was copping his soldier as if they were dummies. His soldiers were trying but were unable to land a hit on Naruto. He was too fast for them. Suddenly, Imperial soldiers charges at Naruto all at once. Now We got him, Menno thoughts. But to his shock, it didn't work. Naruto plunges his sword to the ground and shouts."

"Chidori Nagashi!" -His engulfs in electricity. Said electricity runs through his sword and into the ground and surrounds the area. Imperial soldiers quickly stop as electric current runs through them. Soon, their bodies turn into a crisp.

Crossing his fingers, Naruto forms four shadow clones. The Imperial soldiers take a step back. Looking at the terrified faces of Imperial soldiers, Naruto couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't want to do this. But Menno gave him no choice. Now, he had to go through it. Simultaneously, the four clones jump in different directions. The First one holds eight kunai with explosive tags and then throws in few directions. Before landing, he makes a single sign, and every kunai explodes. Screams of terror fill the fields. The Second one, perform a series of hand seals and spits few medium size fireballs. The Third one throws few shurikens and performs Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu. Few shurikens turn into a rain of steel stars, killing a large portion of soldiers. The last one simply lands between his enemies. He coats his hands with electricity and starts massacring them. The original Naruto was still standing around burned bodies. The smell was horrible. But, he had to remain stoic. He lifts his arms and points them in different directions. As his Rinnegan glows beneath his headband, an invisible force pulls his enemies toward him. His Sharingan shifts to Mangekyou and, jet-black flames surround his body. Suddenly, they transform into spikes and pierce the Imperial soldiers.

Menno stares in disbelief. What was he? A devil? Monster? Why wasn't he informed about this? Did the Emperor himself send his men to death?

Without realizing, Menno locks his eye with Naruto's single eye. For a brief moment, Menno forgot how to breathe. His eye wasn't human. It was the eye of a devil.

"Fall back!" -Menno shouts at the top of his lunge. Everyone around him was waiting for that order."Everyone, fall back!" -Menno's horse snorts and gets up on his legs. He fells and hits the ground with his head. Trying to stay conscious was futile. The darkness quickly consumed him.

Menno was brought back by a slap across the face. Blinking, he adjusted his eyes.

"Took you long enough." -Naruto said with slight disappointment."You should feel ashamed of yourself."

"What? Where am I?" -Menno asks and looks around. He was lying in a pool of blood. Screaming in terror, Menno tries to run away. But Naruto grabs him by the ankle and pulls Menno back."Where do you think you're going? We're not through just yet."

"Please! Spare me!" -Menno begs with tears in his eyes.

"I have already spare one of your men." -Naruto said and points at the young man not too far from them. He was sitting in a pool of blood. He wasn't looking anywhere in particular. It was a shock.

"You Monster! Demon spawn! What's wrong with you?!" -Menno yells at Naruto. He was surprised by a sudden change."Damn you and Cintra! You fucking barbarians!"

"Do not judge others, simply by their preconceptions and judgment based on their appearance. Nilfgaard failed to measure its capacity and our own. As a result, you lie here, beaten." -He lifts Menno by his collar."You did this, Menno. Your men are dead not because of me, but due to your choice. I wanted to do this peacefully. But you just laughed at me. Look around you!"

"You think I had any other choice?!" -Menno exclaims."I was following my order!"

"So did I! I had to protect Cintra from you, but you call me a monster?! You fucking hypocrite!" -Naruto couldn't contain himself. He punched him hard in the gut."You would kill innocent people! And why? Just because of someone who can't even do it himself?!

"Fuck you, bastard!" -Menno spats out. Naruto slams him into the ground and punches him again. He puts his hand on his chest and grits his teeth."What are you going to do? Kill me?!"

"Yes, but not before getting every information you have." -Naruto said, and Menno snorts.

"I'm not going to talk!" -Menno shouted before he starts feeling weird. He looks at his chest and gasp. Naruto was pulling something from him."What is this?!"

"I'm ripping your soul from your body." -Naruto explains through his teeth."As soon as I get my information, you'll die."

"Argh! Stop!" -Menno screams in agony. He never knew this kind of pain was possible. As his eyes roll back, Naruto extracts all the information Menno had.

Naruto clenches his first and gets up. He looks at the young soldier he spared.

"Hey you, what's your name?" -Naruto asks, and the young soldier looks at him with terrified eyes."I asked whats your name."

"Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep -"

"I'm not going to memorize your entire name, Cahir." -Naruto said, and Cahir bits his lips."Listen, I'm not going to kill you. All I need from you is to deliver a message, alright?" -Cahir nods slowly."The first message is from the Queen herself:'Dear Emhyr var Emreis. You've underestimated the power of Cintra. I do not recommend sending another batalion. Otherwise, you'll lose more men.

I hope that this defeat will open your eyes. Queen Calanthe of Cintra.'" -Cahir nods, memorizing the message."Go on, leave." -Nodding, Cahir turns around and carefully moves around the bodies. Naruto looks around himself and sighs."What a mess..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

"Sodden Hill"

[Throne Room, Cintra.]

The room was quiet. Deadly quiet. Naruto, Calanthe, Eist, and finally Mousesack, were the only ones present. No guards or servants. Not even the Field Marshal, Vissegard. That was a private meeting, per Naruto's request.

After making sure that no one was eavesdropping, Naruto turns to impatient Calanthe. Unlike her, Eist and Mousesack were patient and waiting.

"What are you waiting for, Naruto?" -Calanthe asks, and Naruto let's out a sigh."I want to hear your report."

"As you already know, I did my job." -Naruto said, and Calanthe rolls her eyes."But now, We run into a few complications."

"What kind of complications?" -Eist asks.

"The first one, We have a traitor in the castle." -At that Calanthe, Eist and Mousesack look at each other."Someone who's been feeding Nilgaard information. But don't worry, I know who it is."

"When I'm going to get my hands on this asshole, oh, he will be in the world of pain!" -Calanthe promises with fire in her eyes.

"There might more than one traitor, though." -Naruto added, making Calanthe grit her teeth. How was that even possible? There was no way their security was this poor."Although, Menno Coehoorn knew the code name of one spy. There's a chance of more than one spies."

"That's why you didn't want anyone other than us." -Eist states, and Naruto nods.

"That is troubling." -Mousesack let's out a sigh and looks at Calanthe. She was having a hard time containing her anger. By the look on Naruto's face, there was more to come."There's more, isn't it?"

"This one might be the worst." -Naruto said, and looks down before looking at Calanthe in the eyes."Emhyr var Emreis wants Ciri."

Lioness of Cintra clenches her fist before getting up and walking to Naruto.

"What does he want with her?!" -She hisses at him. Calanthe was staring at Naruto fiercely. "Answer me?!" -She demanded.

"I'm just as angry as you're." -Naruto said, trying his best to remain calm."But even Menno had no idea why he needs her."

"The reason is quite simple." -Eist said, and gets up from his chair."If We were to die, then that makes Ciri a new Queen of Cintra. He would make her capitulate and then force her into marriage, thus legalizing his control over Cintra."

"As if I'm going to allow that!" -Calanthe snaps at Eist, who didn't react at it at all.

"There might be another reason as to why the Emperor wants her." -Mousesack said while rubbing his beard."The Elder Blood."

"I don't even want to hear about this." -Calanthe snarls at him."There's not even any proof of Ciri having it like Pavetta."

"She still has time. Remember, Pavetta was only fifteen back then." -Mousesack said, and Calanthe rubs her temples. Noticing the look on her face, Mousesack decided to change the subject."So, what are we going to do with Ciri?"

"I don't want her to be anywhere near this." -Calanthe said with a quiet voice.

"I have an idea." -Naruto said after pondering for a moment."I'm going to take Ciri somewhere safe. Somewhere where Emhyr won't find her."

"Where?" -Eist asks.

"I can't tell you. I don't know what's gonna happen when I'll leave with Ciri." -Naruto explains."If something does, then they might learn where I hid Ciri."

"Does it have anything to do with the Witcher?" -Calanthe asks, but Naruto didn't say anything."I don't like this. Not even one bit. But for Ciri's sake, I'm going to allow it."

"I'll go and talk with Ciri." -Naruto said, and Calanthe nods."But for now, let's deal with the traitor."

"Who is it?" -Eist asks.

"Lazlo." -Naruto replies."The knight who's responsible for Ciri, while I'm not around."

"That son of a bitch!" -Calanthe cursed through her teeth."Where is he right now?"

"Already taken care of." -Naruto explains."He's in dungeons right now."

"Good, I'm going to have a nice little chat with him." -Calanthe said in a dangerous tone."You, you go and talk with Ciri. Explain the situation the best way you can."

"I will. Ciri's in her room, right?" -Calanthe nods and Naruto turn around. He leaves the Throne Room, quietly closing the doors.

Turning to the next corridor, Naruto furrows his eyebrows. He saw Ciri and a maid responsible for cleaning her room. Her name was Ivondre, and she was a few years older than him. She was holding Ciri by her wrist. Ciri was looking at her with a smile, but something felt off. Ivondre was stressed and scared. She was hiding her emotions behind her smile.

"Ah! Uncle Naruto!" -Ciri called after noticing him. Ivondre looks at Naruto, and her fear deepens."Ivondre said that there cookies in the kitchen. Wanna go with us?"

"No, thanks." -Naruto said without taking his eyes off Ivondre."Hey, can I talk to Ciri for a moment?"

"Ah, Master Uzumaki." -She greeted him with a bow."We'll be right back, don't worry."

"I think that cookies can wait." -Naruto said with a small smile."We have a problem. We have traitors in the castle." -At that, Ivondre starts to sweat.

"That sounds horrible!" -She was trying to play innocent. But her feelings were betraying her."You didn't see anything suspicious lately, right?"

Ciri was confused about what she just heard. Traitors? In the castle?

"Wha...No, not at all." -Her grip around Ciri's wrist tightens.

"Ow, don't squeeze my wrist like that." -Ciri squirms, and Ivondre glances at her. She wanted to reach a knife from her pocket and take Ciri hostage. That was her only option at this point. But before she could do that, Naruto throws his kunai at her. The kunai pierces her arm, causing her to scream in pain and let go of Cir'si wrist. Naruto appears right next to her, grabs her and slams her body into a wall. Even Ciri was able to hear her bones breaking. She gasps after seeing a knife falling to the floor.

"You just made a wrong call, Ivondre." -Naruto said coldly."And you will pay for it."

"Uncle, what's going on?" -Ciri asks as her body begins to shake. Why did he do that?"Why did you that?!"

"Because she's one of them." -Naruto explains as he flares his Sharingan. Within a second, Ivondre lost her consciousness. Then he drops her unconscious body to the floor. He turns toward scared Ciri."Listen, I need you to understand." -He bits his lips while looking at her tears."You are not safe here."

"Why?" -Her voice cracks as Naruto hugs her."Why am I not safe here?"

"Because the Emperor wants you." -Naruto explains, and Ciri hugs him back."You might not understand it right now. But to keep you safe, We need to hide you."

"I'm scared..." -Ciri cries into his shoulder. Naruto gently pats her head.

"I understand." -Naruto whispers to her ear."Everything will be fine. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

[Next day.]

It was a sad morning. Naruto, Ciri, Gyuki, Calanthe, and Eist were standing by the exit gate. Ciri looks at her grandparents sadly, while they look at her with sad smiles. Not being able to contain herself, Ciri rushes and hugs Calanthe. Calanthe closes her eyes and hugs her grandchild as well.

"I don't want to leave you." -Her voice made Calanthe feel as if someone punched her in the guts.

"We understand, Ciri." -Eist said with a gentle voice."But the situation is very hard right now." -He hugs Calanthe and Ciri, and Naruto looks at them with a sad smile.

"It's not the last time We are going to see each other." -Calanthe said as a single tear escapes her eye."We will do our best so that We can live our lives as before." -She pauses, and they break the hug. Calanthe looks at her granddaughter with a confident smile."You have to be brave. After all, you are Lion Cub of Cintra." -After wiping her tears, Ciri nods."Think of this as a vacation."

"I'll try." -Ciri said, but her expression didn't change. She looks tired and sleepy. Despite sleeping in Naruto's room, she was unable to stop thinking about what happened.

"I hope you can stay safe without me for a few days." -Naruto said jokingly, and Calanthe snorts at him.

"Please, We have been doing fine before you came here." -Calanthe said with a smirk.

"We'll use this time to fortify the borders." -Eist said."With the reinforces from Skellige, it won't take long."

"Alright, it's time to move." -Naruto said, and put his hand on Ciri's shoulder.

She looks up to him and then at her grandparents.

"See you soon, Ciri." -Calanthe said with a small smile. Eist simply winks at her and smiles.

"See you soon, too." -Ciri said, returning the smile.

Without any other words, Naruto and Ciri turn around and start running. At first, Ciri wanted to stop and go back. But her grandmother was right. She had to be brave.

[Sometime later. Temeria.]

Ciri was unable to go any further. She was too tired to move a muscle. Sitting by the campfire, Naruto and Ciri were waiting for the meat to cook.

Despite telling Ciri that they can take a break, she didn't want to stop. Gyuki was amused, while Naruto couldn't help but admire her resolve. But that did not mean she should exhaust herself. After forcing her to stop, Naruto had a little chat with her. It was so boring that Ciri agreed to make a camp for the night.

"So, how much further?" -Ciri suddenly asks."To Kaer Morhen, I mean."

"We're by Maribor right now." -Naruto explains and points it on his map."If We keep up the pace, then We'll reach Pontar by the end of the day. From there We'll go along the river to Kaedwen. There is a specific path that We are going to follow. Before you know it, We'll be in Kaer Morhen."

"So, about two days?" -Ciri asks, and Naruto nods."That's not so bad."

"For us, no. But for Geralt, not so much." -Naruto said with a chuckle."I hope he did get my message."

"You said something about two sorceresses joining us too? Right?" -Gyuki asks.

"Yeah. Triss and Yennefer." -Naruto said with a smile."They'll help us get that mark off you."

"Good. It's like an inch that doesn't want to stop." -Gyuki said, and Naruto raises his eyebrow.

"You didn't say it bothers you." -Naruto said, and Gyuki shrugs his shoulders.

"It's not that bad." -Gyuki said, without a second thought.

"Maybe. Or maybe whoever is doing this is trying to take you back?" -Naruto was annoyed by what he heard."Why didn't you say anything? You know how serious this is."

"I'm sorry." -Gyuki apologizes, and drops his head."I will tell you if something comes up."

Then, they see a shimmer of light. Ciri takes a defensive position. Her heart was pounding like crazy. Are they going to be attacked? By who? How many of them are out there?

All these thoughts vanish when she saw Naruto's hand. He was showing her that everything was alright.

"Well, well, well...I thought We're supposed to meet in Kear Morhen." -Naruto said with a smile as he gets up."How did you find us?"

"Oh, please." -Said a gentle yet firm voice. From the darkness that surrounded the forest, comes a woman with long black hair and a black dress."You are like a walking sun. Only a blind person wouldn't be able to see you."

"Uncle, who is it?" -Ciri asks, still not sure about a woman before them.

"This is Yennefer from Vengerberg." -Naruto said."We were just talking about you."

"I'm flattered." -She said with a chuckle. She glances at Ciri, who blushed. Her thoughts are easy to read, Yennefer thought."Who knows, maybe you'll be beautiful one day too. But I doubt it."

"I didn't say anything!" -She snaps at her.

"Lion cub of Cintra, indeed." -Yennefer chuckles, making Ciri's angrier.

"Yen, don't read in her mind. It's rude." -Naruto points out, and sorceress rolls her eyes.

"I see you finally found one." -Yennefer quickly changes the subject.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gyuki." -Gyuki introduced himself with a small bow.

"Likewise..." -Yennefer said, trying to hide her surprise. She had no idea that the Tail Beast could be so small. Did he change his size? Interesting, Yennefer thoughts."Anyway, you probably know why I'm here."

"You need my help. It's pretty obvious since you don't just ask anyone." -Naruto said with shrug."How can I help you."

"Nilfgaard is coming toward Sodden." -Yennefer said seriously."They'll reach it in a day or two. There was a meeting between sorcerers, but only a few want to join the battle." -She pauses and looks at Naruto, who sighs."The situation isn't looking good. We got the reports from our spies, and it looks like they might outnumber us despite combined forces of four armies." -She looks him in the eye."I heard what happened in Cintra. That's why I'm asking you for help. With you, the victory is in our hands."

"I see..." -Naruto said, and leans on a tree."And here I thought that Nilgaard would give after their defeat in Cintra. But I was wrong. Emhyr is insane."

"Tell me about it." -Yennefer agrees."You don't have to worry about the ugly one." -She points at Ciri, who furrows her eyebrows."We can have someone looking after her for a bit."

"Sorry, but I have to say no." -Naruto said harshly."Don't take it the wrong way, but I don't really trust the Brotherhood. I'll help, but I'm not going to have Ciri or Gyuki anywhere near the Brotherhood."

"I don't blame you." -Yennefer said as she also didn't hold high regard for the Brotherhood."But why are you here with the Lion Cub?"

"Her name is Ciri, and the reason is simple." -Naruto said, and looks down."She's not safe in Cintra right now. We have a bit of a problem with traitors. Inner spies of Nilfgaard."

"Sounds bad." -She agreed with a nod."You want to take her to Kear Morhen, right. But why so far? Aren't you allied with Skellige?"

"Yes, but We want to make sure that Emhyr won't be able to find her." -Yennefer raises her eyebrow in surprise. She looks at Ciri and then back at Naruto."What? Why would he want her?"

"The biggest reason might be that he wants to force her into marriage." -Naruto explains, and Yennefer nods.

"So if by any chance Calanthe and Eist die, he can legally rule over Cintra." -Naruto nods at that."I guess he didn't take you into an account."

"Guess not." -Naruto agreed.

"So what are We going to do with these two?" -Yennefer asks, pointing at Ciri and Gyuki.

"I have an idea." -Naruto said after pondering for a moment."Can you come back tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, it's not a problem." -Yennefer replies and crosses her arms."May I ask, what's your idea?"

"You will see." -He replies with a grin."Care to join us for a meal?"

"Forgive me, but I already had a meal." -Yennefer said, not to keen on eating a boar."But thank you for your offer. I bid you goodnight, Naruto, Gyuki, and Ugly One."

"My name is Ciri! How hard is it to say?!" -Ciri snaps, and Yennefer looks down at her.

"Very much, if that's how you behave." -Yennefer replies impassively. Ciri grumpily crosses her arms and puff her cheeks."See you tomorrow."

With a flick of her hands, Yennefer vanishes in a flash of light.

"Ciri, you can't be so rude." -Naruto explains, and Ciri looks at him with disbelief.

"But she was calling me ugly! She was rude, not me!" -Ciri exclaims, causing him to sigh.

"She was teasing you. Not offending you." -Naruto explains with a calm tone."You can't be so quick to get upset. Now, the meat is ready, so let's eat."

[Next day. Morning.]

Yennefer teleported near the campsite. After fixing her hair, she walks out of bushes and gasps. Naruto, Ciri, and Gyuki were sitting by the now burnt fireplace. But what surprised her was the fact that behind them was standing a giant brown feathered hawk. She looks at the hawk's eyes, and nods. Rinnegan, of course, Yennefer thoughts. She almost forgot about his ability to summon different animals.

"So that's your plan." -Yennefer states, and points at the bird."You'll send Lion Cub and Gyuki to Kear Morhen."

"Yes. That's the idea." -Naruto said with a smile.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" -Yennefer asks, and Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"I wanted Ciri to get familiar with the roads." -Naruto explains, and Ciri nods.

"I was looking forward to that, but then again...flying seems cooler." -Ciri said with a grin.

"I don't. I prefer ground or water." -Gyuki groans."But whatever..."

"We don't have an entire day." -Yennefer urges with her fist on her hips."Can you please hurry up?"

Nodding, Naruto helps Ciri and Gyuki get up on the bird. The hawk was surprisingly calm and acted as if Ciri didn't weight anything.

"Hold on, and don't let go." -Naruto said, and Ciri nods."Don't worry. Even if Geralt isn't there yet, Vesemir will greet you." -Ciri nods.

"Don't take too long, okay?" -Ciri said, and Naruto chuckles.

"I won't. See you soon." -Naruto said, and gives the hawk a sign. With a flip of its wings, the hawk rises to the sky."Well, shall we go?"

"We shall." -She replies with a smirk. After placing his hand on her shoulder, they disappear in a flash of light.

[Sodden. Moments later.]

The sky over Sodden Hill was cloudy, and the air was cold. The atmosphere felt heavy as preparations for the incoming invasion were continuing. If you were a bird, you would able to see that the entire area reminded the ant's nest. Despite coming from different kingdoms, everyone was able to work in perfect harmony. It was so surprising that even King Foltest and King Vizimir II could help but admire it.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties." -Vilgefortz said, snapping them out of their gaze."We still need to finish making our strategies."

"Ah, yes." -King Foltest agrees, and they both go back to the table.

They look at the map on a table, and then at Vilgefortz. Next to him was standing Tissaia de Vries, Philippa Einhart, Sabrina Glevissig, Francesca Findabair, and Triss Merigold. Foltest and Vizimir II were disappointed by the fact Brotherhood only send them. There was also Yennefer, who went to look for help. Their explanations for the lack of sorcerers sounded more like excuses for them. But now it didn't matter.

Suddenly, a messenger burst into the tent. He pants heavily, as everyone looks at him.

"What's the word?" -Vizimir II asks with his raspy voice.

"Nilfgaard will reach Sodden by a sunset." -He exhales, and Foltest slams his fist on the table.

"Dammit! We still haven't arranged the catapults." -Foltest snarls and looks at sorcerers."I don't suppose you can help us speed things up?"

"No. We can't." -Tissaia replies with a soft voice."Our magic doesn't work like that."

Without any warning, a bright light appears in the room. While Folstest and Vizimir II squint their eyes, the sorcerers didn't seem to be bothered. Everyone was surprised to see who Yennefer has brought.

"Naruto Uzumaki." -Foltest said with a smirk."I didn't expect you to be here."

"So, this is the Fox of Cintra?" -Vizimir said with a skeptical eye."He doesn't seem that special."

"I can vouch for him, your Majesty." -Yennefer said with a dead-serious tone.

"I vouch for him as well." -Triss agreed with a small nod to Naruto. He smiled at her.

"I shall vouch too." -Vilgefortz said with his charismatic smile. Everyone looks at him with surprise and shock. Naruto narrows his eye at him. There was something strange about his smile. It creeped him out."We may not know each other like Yennefer or Triss, but every sorcerer here can feel his power. It's not something to make fun of, Your Majesty." -Vizimir eyed him for a moment. Then he looks at Philippa.

"How about you, Philippa?" -Vizimir asks, and she glances at Naruto

"I don't think I can vouch for him. But I agree with Vilgefortz's statement." -Philippa said with a calm voice.

"I guess that's all I can get." -Vizimir said, sighing."So, what can you offer us, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"That depends, Your Majesty." -Naruto said while crossing his arms."Is there any problem?"

"Well, yes." -Foltest said with a tired sigh."We still need to arrange the catapults, but We're short in men.."

"How many men do you need?" -Naruto asks, and Foltest thinks for a moment.

"Um...Hmm, maybe around a hundred?" -Foltest said, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Consider it done, Your Majesty." -Naruto said with a slight bow.

Looking confused, Naruto told them to follow him. They follow him outside of the tent. Making sure that there was enough space, Naruto crosses his fingers. With a big poof of smoke, everyone beside Yennefer, Triss, and even Vilgefortz gasps in awe. Right before them were standing a hundred of the exact copies of Naruto.

"There are yours to command, Your Majesty." -Naruto said with a cocky smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15

"Battle of Sodden Hill"

[Keadwen. Kaer Morhen's courtyard.]

**Witcher Wild Hunt Ost - Kear Morhen**

Kaer Morhen was an old keep where witchers used to be trained. The name itself was a corruption of Caer a'Muirehen, revealing that there used to be sea around it, which is further indicated by the presence of fossilized sea creatures embedded in the stones on which it was built. In older times, witchers trained and underwent mutations here, but fanatics who considered witchers an abomination attacked the keep and killed most of the teachers and students.

Vesemir sidesteps to avoid Eskel sword. Making quick pirouette, they lock their swords together. They make a circle without breaking their lock. Pulling his sword back, Eskel then plunged his sword forward, but Vesemir sidesteps again. Making his pirouette, Eskel swings his sword to hit Vesemir back. But despite his age, Vesemir was still quick enough to block it. With a smirk, Vesemir hits Eskel with his left fist. Eskel falls and wants to get up, but Vesemir sword his blocking his way.

"That wasn't fair. We're supposed to use swords." -Eskel snorts, and Vesemir chuckles.

"Life isn't fair, Eskel." -Vesermir states, and helps him get up."Your pirouette was sloppy, you know. You have to keep practicing."

"As if it was sloppy." -Eskel blurted. They both put their swords away and then look at each other. "Did you heard that?"

"A flap of wings, yes." -Vesemir agreed with a nod. They look at the sky, and in the distance, a flying creature. Focusing their eyes, Vesemir and Eskel saw that it was an enormous hawk. A kind they never saw before. But there was more. Someone was riding on top of it. A little girl."I hope you see the same thing I do."

"Yeah. Do you see the hawks eyes?" -Eskel asks, and Vesemir nods."The, um, what was it called?"

"The Rinnegan." -Vesemir reminds him."I think I have an idea of who is riding that hawk."

The hawk made a few circles before landing in the courtyard. Vesemir and Eskel watch as a little girl with grey hair jump down. There was a strange creature on her shoulder that puzzled them. She looks at them, confused and unsure.

"Um, is this Kaer Morhen?" -She asks shyly. Vesemir sighs softly. He kneels to her level and smiles at her.

"Indeed, you're in Kaer Morhen." -Vesemir said calmly. "My name is Vesemir. That's Eskel. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you." -Ciri said while twiddling her thumbs."My name is Ciri, and this is Gyuki."

"A Tail Beast?" -Eskel asks.

"Yup. That's me." -Gyuki said, and shows off his tails. Eskel notices that Ciri looks at his scar.

"Yeah, I used to look more handsome." -Eskel said with a chuckle. Ciri looks away, her cheeks reddish.

"Um, where is Uncle Geralt?" -Ciri asks, and they both laugh. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Uncle Geralt, huh? I guess he's old enough to be an uncle." -Eskel laughs with Vesemir.

"Don't forget, you're the same age." -Vesemir reminded with a chuckle. Eskel responded with a shrug before Vesemir turns back to Ciri."Geralt isn't here. At least, not yet."

"Oh, is that so." -Suddenly, the hawk poof out of existence."We can wait for him, right?"

"Of course you can." -Vesemir said while getting up."In the meantime, how about We show you the castle?" -With a shy smile, she nods.

[Sodden Hill.]

The preparations were finally over. Thanks to Naruto's clones, the whole process took less than two hours. All that they could do was simply waiting. Judging by the dark clouds, the rain will fall upon them soon. The other proof of that was the lighting heard from a distance. Not perfect weather for someone who wears dresses, Naruto thought. He glances at Triss, Yennefer, and Philippa talking before returning to sharpening his sword.

**The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt OST - Yes, I Do**

"So, tell us Triss have you been eyeing him for a while now?" -Philippa's question came out of nowhere. It made Triss flinch in surprise."Come on, We're women, so no need to be shy."

"Where did you get that idea, Philippa?" -She asks with her cheeks red. Triss was not able to hide her embarrassment about the question."I am not eyeing him or anything."

"You better get him before someone else does." -Yennefer recommends her. Looking at her troubled friend, she gives her a reassuring smile Triss."You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I met Geralt and Naruto at the same time, then who knows...?" -Triss looks away, and Yennefer sighs."At least go and talk with him. You haven't seen each other for some time."

"If I do, will you stop nagging me?" -Triss asks, and Yennefer smiles.

"Yes." -She replies shortly. Triss shakes her head and licks her lips.

Why was she so nervous? She liked Naruto, but she didn't know him as long as Yennefer. And yet, her heart was going crazy. If she had to be honest, she was thinking about him for the past eight months. She was looking for any leads of Tail Beasts like crazy just to see him. But, to no luck. Although she was a bit scared to join King Foltest in the battle with Nilfgaard, Triss changed her mind after seeing him with Yennefer. She felt better knowing that he'll help them in a fight.

"Hey, long time no see, Triss." -Naruto said with a warm smile. Triss blinks at him, not knowing when she got closer to him."Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yes, I'm fine." -She quickly said, as her cheeks flush."It's been some time, huh?" -She added while sitting next to him."How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." -Naruto replies with a smile as he puts his sword away."I found one of them. The Eight-Tails, Gyuki."

"Yen told me about it. Did you have to fight with him too?" -She asks, and Naruto nods."Where did you find him?"

"In Skellige." -He said."Luckily my seal worked. But I still need to yours and Yennefer help in taking off that mark."

"I'll try to get to Kear Morhen as soon as possible." -Triss said, making sure no one was listening."But I have to convince King Foltest to let me off the hook first."

"I'm pretty sure that with your charm, he won't be able to say no." -Naruto said with a grin. Triss blushed, and looks away."Did I said something wrong?"

"Um, no, it's nothing." -Triss responds with a small smile._' Come on, girl. You had many men before! They all said similar things, so why does it work now?!'_

"Triss, you are nervous. I can feel it." -Naruto said, and Triss looks at him surprised. I forgot about that, Triss thought."Are you scared about the battle with Nilfgaard?"

'Ah, thank goodness.' -Triss thinks to herself."Yes, it's the first time I'm going to fight in a war. I'm just not sure if I'm up for this."

"Not everyone is, and yet here you are." -Naruto said while looking at her."You could've thought of any sort of excuse to stay away from this." -He pauses and gives her a big smile."I think you are brave for being here. Being scared is not wrong. I can tell you that there are many men here that are scared."

"Really?" -She asks, and he nods."Thank you. I mean it."

"No problem." -He blushed after noticing her smile. His eye widens, and his smile vanishes. He gets up and looks in the forest direction."They're close. We need to get in positions." -Triss immediately gets up and stops as Naruto places his hand on her shoulder."Everything will be alright. I promise."

Without another word, they nod to each other.

After alerting everyone, it took a few minutes to get in position. The sorceresses split in half and went for a different hill. Yennefer, Triss, and Philippa were in the front, next to the soldiers. They will provide offensive support, while Tissaia, Sabrina, and Francesca will provide a protective shield from possible missiles. The rest of up to the soldiers and those who will lead them. Naruto, Vilgefortz, Vizimir, and King Foltest were standing in front of four armies.

"I can't wait to fight by your side, Naruto." -Vilgefortz said with the smile on his face. Naruto was surprised by his choice of weapon. A staff. Most likely a magical one.

"Just don't stand in my way." -Naruto said impassively.

"Are you still upset about me trying to read your mind?" -Vilgefortz asks with an amused expression."I did apologize for that. Don't you remember?"

"I remember, but I don't remember accepting your apology." -Naruto replies smugly.

"Can't you argue later?" -Vizimir snarls."We have a Nilfgaard to crush."

"Don't you want to say a few words to the soldier, Your Majesty?" -Naruto asks while looking at Foltest.

"I already did before you came." -Foltest replies with a shrug."They know the stakes."

With a nod, Naruto feels a single raindrop on his face. He looks up and sees how one raindrop transforms into a downpour. But there was something else. A red spot was growing larger and larger. Realizing what it was, Naruto prepares to jump and absorb the incoming attack. To his surprise, the energy orb simply bounces off of some kind of invisible wall and explodes. Looking at the hill on his left, Naruto sees how Tissaia, Sabrina, and Francesca are holding their hands up. With a smirk, he turns his head and sees black figures walking out of the forest. Nilfgaard, Naruto thought. Just like in Cintra, a Field marshal leads them. Naruto did notice that there were few elves there and there. But where were the sorcerers of Nilfgaard? Probably somewhere in far back.

"It futile to resist." -Marshal said loudly."I, Havart var Moehoen, shall deliver this land to the Emperor. Your pathetic army won't stand a chance against the might of Nilfgaard."

"Then you haven't heard what happened in Cintra." -Naruto remarks with a snort."You lost against one kingdom. Now, you are facing four armies. Are you sure that you can stand a chance against us?"

"Stupid Nordling..." -Havart snarls. He heard what happened in Cintra two days ago.

"You won't win against us!" -King Foltest shouts and roars erupt from behind."We're going to give you free advice. Either turn around and leave or die here." -For a moment, there was no response. That is until Havart drew his sword. The message was clear."So you choose death..." -Naruto channels lighting chakra through his sword.

**The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt OST - Steel For Humans**

Naruto flares his Sharingan to life, as Foltest and Vizimir drew their swords. As the lighting cracks, the armies charge at each other with war cries. Naruto was the first to reach their enemies. Five of them wanted to gang up on Naruto. But thanks to his fast reaction, he cuts them down before they can even swing their swords. Moving forward, he cuts more soldiers. Eventually, he jumps up and forms a giant Rasengan in his left palm. He slams his Rasengan on top of a small group of Nilfgaardian soldiers. The explosion created a medium size crater that Naruto was standing in. The chaos and shock allowed the allied armies to cut down a lot of confused soldiers. As Naruto jumps from the crater, he grabs a few kunai with explosive tags. He throws them in few directions and remotely detonates them. The explosions were powerful enough to send them flying. After landing in the middle of a large group, Naruto begins to slash and cut everyone around him. He landed every hit and swiftly avoided every blade coming his way.

But unlike him, the Allied forces and Nilfgaardian soldiers were at a stalemate. Without his skills and abilities, each side was unable to move forward. By now, Naruto was already in the middle of the enemy side. Surrounded by enemy and without anyone to help him. Not like he needed that. After all, Naruto was like an army. Literally and figurately speaking, of course.

Suddenly, Naruto notices how his enemies pause. They surrounded him but did not move any closer. Looking at their faces, Naruto quickly understood the situation. They were afraid, and rightfully so. Naruto's body was covered in blood. His hair, face, armor, hands, feet, and his sword. Despite the downpour, the blood wasn't washing off.

"What? A minute ago, you wouldn't stop attacking me." -Naruto said casually, and the soldiers looked at each other."Come on, let's dance."

[Keadwen. Kaer Morhen, sometime later.]

**The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt OST - After The Storm**

Geralt sighs softly. He looks and admires the nature around him. Despite having a lot of terrible memories of this place, the Witcher had to admit it's perks. It was, at least, beautiful and disconnected from the world. From everything that was going on. War, hunger, pain, and suffering. It was a place to clear your head and rest. Of course, if you killed any pesky monsters in the area first.

As he was getting closer, Geralt couldn't help but be surprised. After being on the path with Naruto for a few years, he picked a few of Blond's tricks. Such as sensing the chakra. It proofed to be quite useful during one of his jobs. But that wasn't the only thing. He learned basic skills like tree climbing, water walking, enhanced jumping, etc. To learn of that took a full year. But in return, it made him more deadly and expended his arsenal.

What surprised him was the fact that he couldn't sense Naruto's chakra. Instead, he sensed Ciri's and something/someone else. But whatever it was, it's chakra was just slightly below that of Nine Tails.

'_Must be the Eight tails_.' -He thought as he reached the gates._' But where is Naruto?' -_Once he passed the gates, Geralt jumps down and leads Roach to the stable.

He notices that they were waiting for him. Vesemir, Eskel, and Ciri look at him with a small surprise. Ciri takes a few steps forward but stops as if unsure of herself.

"Uncle Geralt?" -She asks with wide eyes. He nods slowly, and Ciri rushes toward him."Uncle Geralt!"

Hello, Ciri." -Geralt greets her with a hug."You've grown." -He added with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in so long." -She said after breaking their hug.

"I know. But as you know, Witchers are always needed. Even if people don't like us." -Geralt explains, and Ciri frowns."Now, don't be like that. I did promise to teach you how to use a sword, right?" -Her frown turns into a smile. Geralt looks at the Witchers and asks."What?"

"Don't you think you own us a greeting, Uncle Geralt?" -Eskel remarks with a smirk.

"He's right, you know." -Vesemir agrees with a smile.

"Heh, it's nice to see you too." -Geralt said with a smile. He looks around and notices a creature sitting not that far from them."I take it it's the Tail Beast."

"Name's Gyuki! Nice to meet you!" -Gyuki introduces himself with a wave of his tail.

"Likewise." -Geralt said with a nod. He looks around again and asks."Where is Lambert?"

"Believe me, it's best he's not here." -Eskel said with a serious tone."Knowing him, he'd want to kill Naruto's friend over there."

"Yes, We both know he doesn't care if the beast is intelligent or not." -Vesemir agrees with a sigh.

"Who's Lambert?" -Ciri asks, noticing that Gyuki didn't seem to enjoy the thought of meeting Lambert.

"Lambert..." -Geralt pauses and ponders for a moment."Lambert is Lambert. If he comes in winter, you'll understand what I mean."

"Um, okay?" -Ciri said with a confused tone.

"Anyway, where's Naruto?" -Geralt asks, and Ciri starts explaining what happened."Is that so? Hmm..."

"It won't take them that long, knowing Naruto." -Vesemir said, and Eskel agrees with a nod.

"You're probably right." -Geralt agrees as well. He looks up and sees black clouds by the mountains._' Yennefer and Triss will be fine with Naruto.'_

[Sodden Hill.]

Mud, blood, rain, fire, lightning, war cries, and clanking of swords. Everything.

All of that can be heard amid the raging battle. Even from the hill that Triss was standing on.

It's so unbelievable for her that Yennefer and Philippa were so focused and calm about this.

"Triss, you have to stay calm." -Yennefer said calmly.

"I agree. We still have a job to finish." -Philippa agrees."We cannot afford to lose focus now."

"I'm trying! But look at what's happening!" -Triss grits her teeth. She could hear screams even from here."This insanity!"

"For fuck sake, calm down." -Yennefer snaps at her."You knew the stakes!"

"I wonder, what would Naruto think of you right now." -Philippa said with a snort. Triss glances at her and clenches her fists."Because if I were him, I'd be disappointed."

That did it.

Triss shouts incantations, and rain of fire falls upon Nilfgaardian soldiers.

"Atta girl." -Yennefer said quietly.

As Yennefer was about to join in, she heard something. A calling of some kind. The voice was familiar. She moved her eyes to the source of the voice.

'Geralt?' -She thought while looking at the Witcher next to a tree. But there was something wrong with him. He was bleeding and in pain.' The illusion. I must break it.'

It didn't work.

Instead, she was hearing him calling for her help. His was voice made her flinch. She knew this wasn't real! It was an illusion cast by the Nilfgaardian mage.

She has to focus on something else. Something more pleasant. Maybe a memory? Yes, this could work. She focuses and remembered how a few months ago, Geralt was trying to make an omelet for her. He forgot about the egg, causing her to laugh.

It didn't work either.

Now, she could hear him screaming for help, right by her ear.

It was getting unbearable.

She wanted to stop everything and help him. But Yennefer knew that the real Geralt was in Kaer Morhen. Not here, not wounded. She was trying not to look.

But she couldn't. She felt drawn to him against her will.

"What's happening over there?!" -Triss asks with disbelief."Philippa, do you see this?!"

She was seeing shadows moving around Tissaia, Francesca, and Sabrina. The shadows were attacking them!

"What are you talking about, Merigold?!" -Philippa snarls at her."There is nothing wrong!" -Triss blinks and wipes her forehead.

"Nothing. I swear-" -Philippa pulls her and slaps her across the face.

"Pull yourself together! Right about this instance!" -Philippa yells as the lighting cracks."Yennefer, say something to her, otherwise I'll-" -Yennefer was nowhere to be seen."Yennefer? Where is she?!"

"I don't know." -Triss replies while nursing her cheek. She looks back at the other hill and sees flames and smoke. But Tissaia, Sabrina, and Francesca were nowhere in sight."Look!"

Philippa looks at the other hill and gasps. What was happening?

Triss looks up and notices an incoming magical missile. In the last second, Triss was able to put the shield up, but it was too late. The momentum and speed were far too great for Triss to handle. The magical missile exploded, cracking and breaking the shield. Naruto..., Triss thought, right before the white light consumes her.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!**" -Naruto shouts as he throws his jutsu at a large group of soldiers.

He was losing count as to how many did he kill. No matter how much was trying, the number was just increasing. Just how many soldiers did Emhyr send? He was quite deep in the forest, already leaving the allied armies far behind. He had to get through and get rid of the sorcerers. That way, Tissaia, Francesca, and Sabrina will be able to join in a fight.

Naruto's eye widens as he sees black hooded figures. Finally, he thought. But there was more. He saw a female sorceress in a navy blue dress with short black hair. And Yennefer? Why was she there? On the ground and in pain. The sorceress was looking down at Yennefer with a small smile. Not knowing what happened, Naruto quickly lifts his headband. Whoever the sorceress was, she was going to pay for what she did.

'_I fell for an illusion like a little child! Fuck!_' -Yennefer thought painfully. Before she knew it, someone slashed across her eyes. She was blind now, with no idea where she was.

"You disappoint me, Yennefer." -She knew that voice too well. Fringilla Vigo."To fell for something so simple? It's just like in Aretuza. Remember?"

"Fuck off!" -Yennefer snaps at her.

"Language, Yennefer." -Fringilla remarks with a serious tone."Don't test my patience."

"Heh, you and patience." -Yennefer snort through her teeth."Why not just kill me?"

"It's easy. And I don't like doing things the easy way." -Fringilla replies calmly."I was hoping you'd beg for mercy. Oh, well..."

"I don't need my eyes to kill you!" -Yennefer yells, taking out her dagger. But either Fringilla or someone around her kicks it off her hand. The next thing she wanted to do was to cast a spell. For that, she was kicked in the guts."Ugh..."

"Yennefer, please refrain from spoiling my fun." -Fringilla said with an amused tone. Two men picked Yennefer up and hold her arms."Now, where should We start?" -Yennefer spits at her dress, at least she hoped she did. She could hear Fringilla gritting her teeth."If that's how you want to play-!"

Something happened. Fringilla starts to scream an agony out of nowhere. The air became hot for some reason. The men who were holding her let her go. After falling on her knees, she heard some things hitting the ground. Their heads? Yennefer thought. Fringilla was still screaming. Then she heard her falling to the ground. She screams for a few more moments before stopping.

Then it hit her. The smell. The smell of a burning corpse. The air was still hot.

"Who's there?!" -She yells while moving her head around.

"It's me! Naruto!" -Naruto said frantically."Oh my god. Did she do this to you?"

"If you mean Fringilla, then yes..." -She replies as the pain hits her again."Where are We? Why do I smell a burning corpse?"

"Wait, I have an idea." -Naruto said calmly, and cover her eyes with his right hand."Just breathe, okay?"

"I don't think you can help-" -The pain stopped. She felt better. Far better than before."What did you...?"

"Open your eyes." -Naruto said calmly. Yennefer was hesitant."Do you trust me?" -She nods slowly.

Then carefully opens her eyes and is momentarily blinded by lighting. To her shock and disbelief, she could see! Yennefer knew of ways to heal damaged eyes, but it wasn't instant.

She looks around and gasps in shock. Black flames. Black flames were surrounding them. She looks where she last heard Fringilla and almost puked. Her body was barely there anymore. It was being consumed by those black flames.

"How did you-?" -Yennefer was out of words."Ah, never mind. You have to go back! Triss and Phillipa-"

"Can you stand?" -He asks quickly, and she nods."Do you need help?!"

"No! Go!" -She yells at him, and Naruto turns around. He jumps and vanishes behind the black flames. Yennefer gets up and looks at her surroundings. She was in a circle of flames. Something was telling her not to touch those flames. She glances at Fringilla for the last time before teleporting away.

Naruto jumps from tree to tree. It was a moment before he reached the still-raging battle.

He gasps at the sighted fire on a hill where Triss and Philippa were supposed to be. Momentarily glancing at the other hill, Naruto saw the same thing. Making a single shadow clone, they split and go to each hill.

Upon landing, what Naruto saw was upsetting. Triss was alive, that much certain. But her current state reminded him of Gai Sensei, after his fight with Madara. More bloody, though. Her long and beautiful chestnut hair was gone. Replaced by the third-degree burn. The upper part of her dress was burned off, revealing her burned skin. He almost wanted to gag. Philippa state was no better. But she was alive as well. The fact that they survived this was a miracle.

"Triss..." -He said weakly, and then kneels before her."How did I allow this to happen?"

[Now is not the time! Focus! We need to save them! Make a shadow clone! Now!]

Naruto obliged. A single shadow clone pops into existence. Kurama quickly took over and gently put his hand on Triss body. With his right hand, now coated with chakra, he reaches for Philippa. Within a moment, their bodies were coated with his chakra cloak.

"I'll keep them alive." -Kurama said with his deep voice."You have to end this battle right now."

"I...I know!" -He quickly replies and gets back on his feet. He takes a few steps and looks at the battle before him. Nilfgaard managed to push the allied armies back. With his teeth gritted, Naruto waves a series of hand seals."**Doton: Taju Doryuheki!**

Vilgefortz, Foltest, and Vizimir were fighting side by side. Despite their best effort, they're being pushed back. Suddenly, the ground before them starts to shake. Then, an earth wall erupts from the ground, splitting both armies apart. Some went flying like ragdoll because they stood in the wrong spot.

"Where did that came from?" -Vilgefortz whispers and then sees a man standing on the wall."Ah, Mr. Uzumaki..."

"Enough!" -Naruto shouts on top of his lunges. They all look at him now."I had enough of you! I'm going to end this!"

"Ha! You think that little wall will stop us?!"

"Our mages will destroy them with ease!"

"Well, where are they then?" -Naruto asks smugly. No said anything."They're dead. And in a second, you all will be as well." -Bolts of Lightning became more violent above them.

"Ha! Did all of you heard that?!"

"What a joke!"

"So be it..." -Naruto said, coating his hand with electricity."Brace yourself."

No one knew at the time to who he was speaking. But what happened next was something that the Allied armies will talk about for years.

Suddenly, there was a roar coming from the clouds. A dragon appeared. Made out of the lighting, with red terrifying eyes. It was staring at the Nilfgaardian soldiers.

_'Beautiful...'_ -Vilgefortz though as he licks his lips.

"Vanish with a roar of thunder..." -Naruto snarls and points his hand at the Nilfgaardian Soldiers."**Raiton: Kirin!**"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

"Aftermatch"

[Sodden Hill]

**Naruto ShippudenOST Original Soundtrack 17 - Setting Sun**

At first, he was unable to see anything. He lost consciousness, right after that thing hit the ground. When it did, everything became white. He remembered getting push back and hitting the ground. His back was still hurting.

While groaning, his eyes finally adjusted, and he could finally see again. Looking at the sky, he squints his eyes. It was no longer dark, and there was no rain or lightning. The sky was orange, with few clouds. Sunset? How long was he unconscious?

"You awake, Your Majesty." -Said a familiar voice. He looks to his right and sees Vilgefortz with his hand reaching to him. Licking his lips, Foltest grabs his and slowly gets up."You should take a look at this."

He looks at the direction that Vilgefortz was pointing. There was an earth wall. Or what was remaining of it. He had to get up on his feet to see what was behind it. Foltest jaw hanged when he saw the destruction. The forest that was surrounding them before was nothing more than a hole. It reminded a mining hole.

"By the gods..." -Foltest whispers. Hearing groaning, he turns around and sees Vizimir getting up.

"Dammit, I'm too old for this..." -He said hoarsely."Ow, my back!"

"Vizimir, you better get your ass here." -Foltest said, and Vizimir looks at with annoyance.

"I will if someone helps me get up." -Vizimir snaps, and the King of Temeria sighs. Vilgefortz helps him get back on his feet. He shows Vizimir what Foltest wanted him to see."You're kidding. There is no way one man is capable of this!"

"I'm afraid Mr. Uzumaki is that kind of man." -Vilgefortz said with a chuckle. Vizimir glances at him and shakes his head."But where is he? I don't see him anywhere."

"Me neither..." -Foltest said, and looks around. He saw his men getting up or groaning on the ground. But Naruto was nowhere in sight."Where is he?"

Then, he sees Yennefer slowly making her way towards them.

"Yennefer, where is Mr. Uzumaki?" -Vilgefortz asks and then notices her expression."What happened?"

"Your Majesties..." -There was distress in her tone. She has shown signs of crying."Please, this way."

When they reached the tent, they froze upon seeing what was inside. Naruto was sitting by someone who was lying on a makeshift bed. Next to that person was another person in a similar state. They had third-degree burns all over their faces. Barely recognizable, but Foltest and Vizimir knew who they were. Triss Merigorld and Philippa Eilhart.

"What happened...?" -Foltest asks weakly.

"I...I...-" -Naruto was unable to utter a word.

"They were attacked by Nilfgaardian mages." -Yennefer explained to Foltest."Naruto managed to save their lives before it was too late."

"I didn't...There's still a chance they might die." -Naruto blurted and gently touched Triss burned hand with his fingertips.."It's my fault. If I didn't play around..."

"God Dammit! Can't you do something about it?" -Vizimir snarls at him."Look what you just did there! After seeing that I'm having a hard time believing, you can't do anything to save these two..."

"What about Tissaia, Francesca, and Sabrina? Where are they?" -Foltest asks.

"Unconscious." -Yennefer explains."They are in another tent. Unlike Triss and Philippa, their wounds are minor."

"Dammit!" -Foltest snarls with his fist clenched.

**[Naruto... Don't give up that easily. You can save them. You know how...]**

_'Your chakra can only heal me...'_ -Naruto replies to him mentally.

**[So you don't remember your training?]**

_'What's that got to do with this situation?'_ -He snorts, and Kurama sighs.

**[Rinnegan. Summon King of Hell, Naruto]**

'_...You're right._' -Naruto thought while rubbing his temples. He then gets up and looks at Kings and Yennefer."I think there's a way to heal them."

"Then do it!" -It was Yennefer who yelled at him. Her eyes teared up."If there is a chance, then do it!"

"I will." -He said seriously."Take a few steps back. I need a room for this." -They obliged. He lifts his headband, revealing his Rinnegan to them. He extends his arm and points his hand at the ground before him. A dark purple circle of flames appears on the ground. They all gasp after seeing what came out. It was some kind of humanoid head.

"What the fuck is that?!" -Vizimir shouted, and even Vilgefortz felt uneasy looking at the thing."How is that supposed to help them?!"

"I'm getting to that." -Naruto replies calmly."That's King of Hell. A deity of a sort."

"What kind of deity?" -Vilgefortz asks with a curious tone.

"Doesn't matter." -He replies with a cold tone."One of its abilities is restoration. Which means I can restore their bodies to original form."

"Do it." -Yennefer said with a firm nod. She trusts him that much was obvious.

King of Hell opens his mouth wide, and then two tentacle-like tongues came out of his mouth. Extending, they reach and gently wrap themself around Triss and Philippa. Lifting them, they retract back to the King Of Hell mouth and vanish in the darkness. Everyone who was witnessing this couldn't help but gulp. After closing its mouth, the dark flame around him changed to light green color. Within a few moments, the mouth opens again. With a shock, they look at how Triss and Philippa come out of King of Hell. Healed, but still unconscious. The tounges moved them back to their bed and then retracted back. With a hiss, The King of Hell goes back to the ground and vanishes.

"Triss..." -Yennefer said with a relieved voice. She walks to her friend and covers her body with a blanket. Vizimir walks to Philippa and does the same."Thank you, Naruto..."

"We have to thank you as well." -Foltest said, and Vizimir nods."Thanks to you, We won."

"Hate to admit it, but Foltest's right." -Vizimir said with a chuckle."He lost against Cintra, and now against combined forces of Northern Kingdoms."

"Right, but what if Emhyr won't stop?" -Vilgefortz throws in a question.

"Then he's stupid, reckless, and insane." -Naruto said harshly."He lost at least one hundred and twenty thousand men."

"All We can do is wait now." -Yennefer said, and looks at them."It'll take him a lot of time to look for recruits. We can all use it to get stronger and be better prepared."

"Indeed." -Foltest agreed with a nod."We need to check on our soldiers, but before that, I have to do something." -He walks to Naruto and extends his hand to him."I want to make a vow."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" -Naruto asks, confused.

"If you or Cintra ever need help, then don't be afraid to ask." -Foltest said seriously, surprising everyone."I'm not taking no as an answer."

"I think I own you one." -Vizimir said with a small smile."So, you have the full support of Redania as well."

"Thank you, but I don't think Calanthe will like that." -Naruto said with a smirk."She likes being independent, you know."

"We know, but that doesn't matter." -Foltest said with a smug smile."If you don't mind, We'll go to and check on our soldiers."-With nods, Foltest and Vizimir leave the tent.

Vilgefortz gives Naruto a strange look before following the Kings. He could feel his anger. And jealousy? Typical, he thought.

"When...when do you think they are going to wake up?" -Yennefer asks while glancing at Triss and Philippa.

"Dunno, it depends on them, not us." -Naruto replies and looks at Triss. He won't be able to get rid of the image of her previous state. Not anytime now."

"Then maybe use this time to go and clean yourself." -She said and points at his bloody clothes and hair. He looks at himself and sighs. There was almost no spot without dried blood.

"Luckily, I have spare clothes." -He said after taking a small scroll from his pocket.

"There's a lake north-east from here." -She explained with a smile."Go. I don't want Triss to wake up to see her hero covered in blood."

"Yes, Ma'am..." -Naruto blurts out while trying to hide his slight embarrassment.

[Later. Lake.]

Today was a full moon. Its beauty was reflecting on the surface of the lake. The wind sounded through the trees as Naruto let out a soft sigh. There were also crickets, chirping in harmonic tune. Combined with fireflies flying around, it created a calming aura. An aura that was helping forget. It was helping Naruto forget, even for a moment, about what happened not so long ago.

Unfortunately, this aura didn't last long. From a distance, Naruto heard shouts of the soldiers celebrating the victory over Nilfgaard.

Having enough of the bath, Naruto decided to get out and dress up. But after putting on his pants, he felt that something was wrong. Someone was watching him. He didn't recognize who it was. But it was someone with powerful magic.

"Seriously..." -He said tiredly. Extending his hand toward the person hiding behind the trees, he whispers." Banshō Ten'in..."

At first, there was resistance, but after a moment, it was too strong for the person to resist. He came out of the trees as if shot from a slingshot. Naruto caught him by the collar of his clothes. When he first saw him, Naruto was surprised. He was dealing with an Elf. An Elf with grey hair, blueish eyes, and sunken cheeks. He was wearing a dark blue cloak and black clothes beneath with a big brown belt wrapped around his waist. He had many different sized pouches around his torso. He also had light brown boots that reached his knees.

The Elf was shocked and in disbelief at what just happened to him. Naruto smirks at him with his Sharingan and Rinnegan glowing.

"I guess no one told you that peeping is wrong, huh?" -Naruto asks smugly, as Elf raises his eyebrow."You're not a Scoia'tael. Must have come from very far away."

"You're right." -The Elf agrees, raising his arms in surrender. But there was another thing that surprised Naruto. The Elf was holding a sketchbook in his right hand."Now, could you please let go of me?" -He obliged.

"Got a name?" -Naruto asks and picks up a shirt next to him.

"Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha." -The Elf introduced himself. He then saw the tired look on Naruto's face."But you may call me Avallac'h."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki." -Naruto introduced himself after putting on his shirt."So tell me Avallac'h, what brings you here? Don't tell me you were drawing me in that sketchbook."

"Oh, no. I merely came here for inspiration." -He explained and then, opens his sketchbook."Here, care to take a look?" -Naruto raised his eyebrow when he saw Avallac'h drawings.

"You know, other than looking primitive, the bison's aren't purple." -Naruto said, and Avallac'h chuckles.

"Perhaps not in this or your world." -Avallac'h said with a small smile.

"What?" -Naruto asks, confused.

"No need to act confused." -Avallac'h said calmly."After all, I'm not of this world too."

"How do you know?" -Naruto asks with a curious tone.

"Well, no one has that kind of eyes in this world for starters." -Avallac'h said with small amusement in his voice."Secondly, there is a specific aura around you. It's faint, due to your long interaction in this world."

"Why do I get a feeling you want something from me?" -Naruto asks, and Avallac'h smiles.

"You are not wrong." -Avallac'h said, and his smile fades."I came to ask you how is Zirael doing?"

"Who's Zirael?" -Naruto asks, now even more confused.

"Forgive me, you know her under a different name. Tell me, how's Cirilla doing?" -Avallac'h asks as he's closing his sketchbook."Is there any need for this?" -Avallac'h sighs, as cold steel touches his neck.

"What do you know about Ciri?" -Naruto asks coldly, his Sharingan changing to Mangekyou.

"That she's the Hen Ichaer, Elder Blood." -Avallac'h calmly explains."The descendant of Lara Dorren."

"I heard that name before." -Naruto said, furrowing his eyebrows."She was an elven sorceress who fell in love with Cregennan of Lod, a human mage, after the Conjunction of the Spheres. Their union was very controversial for both races."

"I see you know the story." -Avallac'h said.

"Still, what do you want with her?" -Naruto asks as the moon reflects itself on his sword.

"I want to help her. She's in danger." -Avallac'h explains."What do you know about the White Frost?"

"I heard that term before. What's the White Frost?" -Avallac'h looks around and sighs again.

"You can say that the White Frost is a poetic metaphor for an upcoming ice age caused by changes in the planet's orbit and axis, which will cause most of the northern hemisphere to freeze around...three thousand years from now on." -He explains, and Naruto's eyes widen.

"What's Ciri's got to do with any of this?" -Naruto asks another question.

"Because she's the key." -Avallac'h explains quietly."Her child would be a savior. The child would be able to stop the White Frost."

"Why does it matter? You said We have at least three thousand years." -Naruto said, raising his eyebrow.

"Because it's not only this world. Other worlds were touch by it." -Avallac'h explains, and Naruto puts away his sword."And there are many more in danger."

"Including yours?" -Naruto guessed.

"So is yours." -Avallac'h said, and Naruto looks down."But now, We're running into a problem."

"What is it?" -Naruto asks dully.

"Our King, who was supposed to be the father, was killed." -Avallac'h replies with a sad tone.

"Wait...Your King was supposed to be a father?" -Naruto asks with disgust."Don't tell me it was some kind of destiny."

"Partially, yes." -Naruto clenches his fist."But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Who killed your King?" -Naruto asks, looking him straight in the eyes. Avallac'h could see the anger in his eyes.

"His name is Eredin Bréacc Glas." -Avallac'h replies, venom filling his voice."He wants Zirael."

"What for exactly?" -Naruto asks.

"Eredin beliefs that he's superior to everyone else." -Avallac'h shakes his head."He wants Zirael for her blood. The Elder Blood that stops the White Frost and helps him conquer other worlds."

"How so? How can her blood help him conquer other worlds?" -Avallac'h looks up and looks at the stars.

"Because Zirael is the Lady of Time and Space." -Avallac'h said, and notices even confusion on Naruto's face."Before the Conjunction of the Spheres, We, the Aen Elle, were able to travel between worlds. But now, We are having an incredibly difficult time doing that."

"Let me guess, thanks to Elder blood Ciri can easily travel between worlds?" -Avallac'h nods with a small smile."If Eredin thinks I'll let him touch her, then he'll be in a world of pain."

"You might find it harder to do." -Avallac'h said seriously."He's controlling the beasts from your world."

"What did you say?!" -Naruto grabs him by his collar again."Where are they?! What did Eredin get his hands on them?!

"Calm down...I will tell you everything I know." -Avallac'h calmly looks at furious Naruto. He let go of Avallac'h collar."It happened four years ago. A woman with pale skin and an eye in her forehead appeared in our world-"

"Her name is Kaguya." -Naruto explains, and Avallac'h nods."She was after me..."

"I see." -Avallac'h said."Kaguya was weak when she came. Most likely from her dimensional traveling. Our soldiers surrounded her, and then she started to scream. Her body was transforming into some kind of creature with tails that had different heads." -He pauses, remembering that day with pain on his face."Many died while trying to fight her. Eventually, thanks to our magic, We're able to defeat her. Or so we thought."

"The Tails Beasts split from her, right?" -Avallac'h nods."So, what happened after that?"

"Not understanding what was going on, We attacked them." -Avallac'h continued."That caused even more deaths. It took everything we had to subdue them and then send somewhere far away from our home."

"But, Eredin saw their potential. So he wanted to control them." -Naruto added, causing Avallac'h to sigh."Tell me, was there the body of a human?"

"I do not know. I passed out and was unconscious for days." -Avallac'h admitted."Everything started to go downhill from that point."

"So you don't know where are the Tail Beasts?" -Avallac'h shakes his head.

"But, I am trying to look for them." -He said, and looks at the lake."I'm taking a risk by talking with you. But I needed a few words with you."

"Then consider me warn." -Naruto said, but the Elf shakes his head.

"There's more." -He said, and looks at Naruto."You have to train Zirael seriously. Teach her everything you can, and when the time is right, help her with her gift."

"How am I supposed to teach her something I don't even understand?" -Naruto asks with slight annoyance in his voice.

"She needs to take her first step with magic. Ask the Sorceresses you are with." -Avallac'h explained."I'll contact you when I learn more. For now...I need to leave." -He notices the look on Naruto's face."You don't trust me, do you?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. I'm thankful for the warning." -He started."But I'm not naive to trust you right off the bat. Your intentions might good, but I need to be sure of it myself. I hope you can understand that."

"I understand, Naruto." -Avallac'h said with a smile."I'm glad I came to talk with you. Until We meet again."

"Va fáill, Avallac'h." -Naruto said in Elder Speech. Avallac'h smiles before turning away and going back to the woods."Man, what the fuck is going on?"

[Don't ask me. I'm still confused about all of this. Hard to believe they survived the battle with Kaguya. Do you think We can trust him?]

"We'll see, Kurama." -Naruto replies with a sigh."For now, let's go back to the camp."


End file.
